Married? Pregnant? Divorced?
by oceantamer2
Summary: Haruka chose her father's money over Michiru, and now she finds herself with child, but the man she thought she was getting, is not the man she thought. When she is beaten, it is Michiru to the rescue, once again risking a broken heart for the woman she loves.
1. Chapter One: Help Me

Chapter One: Breaking Free

Haruka smiled as she looked in the mirror, her slim figure was gone, it had been for a few weeks now, but she didn't care. She was excited about this new life inside her. Haruka heard the door slam and knew her husband was home. Haruka quickly moved out of the room with excitement, but that soon faded as she noticed her husband was drunk. She quickly tried to move away, but he had seen her.  
"Come here woman!" Haruka thought about it, but decided it was better in the end, however knowing her husband's brutality she pressed the call button on her cell phone which was in her pocket. The phone started to dial Michiru's number, "Why are you fat?" Haruka wanted to lash out, but restrained herself. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and all over as it started to make her dizzy. "You need to lose weight. He grabbed her as he pulled himself up. Haruka felt sick, but didn't move. He spat in her face. "You are a horrible person. You are ugly." He spit again before throwing her back into the wall. He then moved to pull his fist back and began beating on her without showing a sign of letting up. Her ribs, her face, her shoulders, he forced her against the wall and tore off her dress. Tears poured from her eyes as she thought nothing about herself, she could handle the abuse as well as his force, but her unborn child. She had married him because of her father and mother, but she had never loved him although she thought the child would change their relationship; however that plan did not seem to be working. She felt him let up, but stayed where she was, she knew not to get up, a long time of experience had taught her that lesson. She didn't even move when the door slammed, blood was dripping from her nose, her long blonde hair was matting from the blood that leaked from her head womb, every breath was causing pain as she felt he had cracked her ribs. She pulled her knees towards her and sobbed.

It took no time at all for Michiru who had heard the whole fight over her cell phone to arrive. She picked up Haruka and drove her to the hospital. Michiru was struggling on the inside, she couldn't stand to see the woman she loved, the only woman she had ever loved in so much pain. She stood pacing outside of the trauma room where inside Haruka laid being patched up. The doctor had informed her that she had lost a lot of blood and that the trauma may have effected the child. Michiru prayed to whatever god was out there that Haruka would make it through. Michiru took a deep breath steading herself, she could not afford to get worked up, nor could she go involving her emotions, Haruka had made her choice, she had chose her father's money and a husband over Michiru. The battle inside Michiru was just as great as the one Haruka was fighting for her life and for her child's life. She had been hurt, wounded severely by Haruka's choice to live a planned life, instead of the one both of them had dreamed about. Haruka had told her that their days of messing around were over, but then it was Michiru Haruka had dialed when she was in trouble, could this mean she still had feelings for Michiru. The doctor drew back the curtain smiling;  
"Excuse me, are you Michiru?" Michiru nodded, "It looks as though the baby and Mrs. Azumo will be alright. We are still stitching her up, but she has asked for you." Michiru nodded and taking a deep breath she drew up all her courage and followed the doctor into the room. Haruka was sitting up, while the doctor tended to her head womb. Two black eyes and a bandaged nose, Haruka still looked stunning to Michiru even in the short hospital gown. Haruka tried to grin at the beautiful aqua haired goddess that stood before her, but it turned into a wince as she took a deep breath and the doctor continued to stitch up her head;  
"Thank you," Haruka let out the breath she had just taken in. Michiru nodded, Haruka held out her hand and Michiru reached for it. She knew she was again risking her heart, but when it came to Haruka, she knew she would do it over and over again, until she had no heart left to give, and even then she could not imagine going through life without Haruka. Michiru fixed Haruka with a stern but caring look;  
"You are not going back, not this time, not in your condition." Haruka looked at her friend as the doctor was stitching the back of her head. He had already cut most of her long beautiful hair off and had to shave a good portion of the back to get a clear line of vision. She stroked her belly just to give her time to think. Her heart was aching inside, as she longed for freedom, but felt trapped deep inside. Her baby bump even a reminder of her betrayal and the depth of pain she had inflicted not only on herself, but on her true love. This pain deeper than any her husband had ever inflicted on her. She took a deep breath and felt her ribs ache, but her heart soared as she made up her mind, she squeezed Michiru's hand tightly;  
"I'm going to divorce him and I'm going to live the life I once did, my life, not my parents." Michiru grinned as she looked into the eyes that were slowly coming to life. Michiru grinned as she felt tears run down her cheek as she moved closer to Haruka and touched longingly her sweet face where she was bruised.


	2. Chapter Two: Can you ever forgive me?

Chapter Two: Can you ever forgive me?

Michiru took the beaten Haruka back to her apartment, the next day and helped her into bed. The police report had been filled out and when Haruka felt up to it they would go find a lawyer. Michiru looked at the frail girl, they had grown up a lot since their childhood. They use to run and jump, they use to play without a care in the world, but that time had long since changed, time always brought change. Even Sailor Uranus was no match for Haruka's husband, he had diminished her ability to function as a sailor scout. Michiru left the room to fix dinner, but caught herself day dreaming of a time when Haruka and her could love like they use to, a time where they could be together away from the demands of society. She loved Haruka, from the moment they had first met and she truly believed Haruka had once loved her, 'did she still love her?' Michiru had seen it in her eyes, 'yes Haruka still loved her.' She finished preparing dinner to take it to the broken woman who was laying in her bedroom. Haruka grinned as she watched the smaller woman, the true love of her life walk in with some food. She pushed herself into a sitting position so she could receive the tray. She winced as Michiru sat next to her. "Michiru," Haruka moved her hand. "I love you." Michiru felt her warmth return as she looked into Haruka's eyes, the beautiful blonde was hurting inside and out. Her soul had been crushed and beaten into submission, so much so that her will to live was minimal, but Michiru was slowly breathing that will back into her.  
"Sh… you need to rest." Haruka smiled as she moved to eat some of the food prepared.  
"Thank you, I cannot say it enough." Michiru shook her head as if to say it is nothing. Haruka opened her mouth, but Michiru, risking everything moved to kiss the bruised and beaten blonde. Haruka flinched and pulled back, she didn't want to cause Michiru any more pain than she already had, but it appeared as though she had just done so. She saw tears form behind Michiru's beautiful eyes. She looked down as she moved to take her last bite, but felt some movement in her belly. She smiled and moved to bring Michiru's hand onto her stomach. Michiru smiled as the child growing inside her old lover's belly kicked happily and a warm sensation started to fill the room and a bright light was surrounding Haruka's belly soon surrounded both the women filling the room. Haruka knew it was time for the truth;  
"Michiru, love of my life, please forgive me. I have betrayed my heart, it is you I love and only you. Can you ever find it in your heart to love me as you once did?" Michiru's tears poured from her eyes, she was aching inside.  
"Of course, I could never stay mad at you, I love you." The two looked around as a voice sounded from the surrounding light.  
"Children of the outer galaxy, you have served well, united you are restored and the child that you carry will be your sign that you two are bonded together." Michiru felt Haruka's arm around her and looked over to see Haruka holding her tight. Haruka spoke softly  
"I will protect her and I will not leave her, nor abandon her, but provide for them both." Michiru felt it was her turn to speak.  
"I will love her and the child as they are mine and I will be a good wife standing beside her and supporting her." The voice came again as a yellow ribbon wrapped around their fingers and bond them together forming rings.  
"Neptune, your wish has been granted. Uranus, all will be taken care of, and your status restored. Take care Sailor Scouts." The two women fell asleep.

Haruka awoke first the following morning, she gently moved Michiru's arm from around her as she went to stand up and make her way to the bathroom. She took a deep breath, her ribs still were aching, but that was the least of her worries. She doubled over as her stomach turned, she gasped for breath, puling was not fun with broken ribs and a nose she could not breath through. She stood up and laid against the wall taking deep steading breaths, she needed to get back to her apartment for her things, specifically for her medication. Haruka caught her breath and pushed off from the wall. She turned the water on and let the shower warm up. Pulling a towel from the closet she sat it down beside the sink, she was thinking about brushing her teeth, but realized she didn't have anything to brush her teeth with, nor a change of clothes to get into the shower with. She turned off the water and made to move back towards the bedroom. Michiru was standing in the doorway holding something out, Haruka looked at it and grinned.  
"Good morning beautiful," Michiru made to hand Haruka a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt.  
"After all this time?" Haruka asked "I doubt they still fit." Michiru shrugged as Haruka took them from her.  
"Always," Michiru said softly. Haruka set the clothes down and moved forward to kiss the beautiful woman who stood before her.  
"Me too," Haruka smiled tears flowing from her eyes as Michiru raised her mouth once more to kiss her, then backed away.  
"Here, let me get you a tooth brush, and you can take a shower." Haruka nodded. "Those shorts have elastic, so perhaps they will work for now." Michiru smiled thinking to herself, the kiss and the way Haruka looked at her was just as before, just like old times. Haruka moved to start the shower again and removed her clothing, Michiru let out a whimper as she looked longingly at the woman who had once been a tall slim athletic figure, but now had curves and they were beautiful ones at that. Haruka blushed as she heard the longing in Michiru's heart.

Michiru stood at the door speaking with the police officer who was escorting the women to Haruka's former place. She was worried about Haruka who had been quiet since Michiru's appearance and the whole ride over Haruka had not said a word, to her or to the officer escorting them. Michiru looked over at the wall where she had found Haruka, blood stained the spot, Michiru grew sick just looking at it. Haruka emerged from the bedroom with her bag and a small backpack. She was ready to be well away from this place. She followed Michiru's fixed gaze and saw where she had fallen.  
"Are we all done ma'am?" The officer asked. Haruka took a deep breath gaining her courage.  
"Yes, I believe I have everything I need now." The officer nodded and invited the two women to leave before him as he had to reseal the door. Haruka moved to pick up her bag, but before she could, Michiru was picking it up for her.  
"You shouldn't be carrying such heavy things in your condition." Haruka blushed, but nodded all the same as they proceeded out the door and the officer closed the door behind Haruka for the last time. He locked the door and replaced the police seal over the former one, until they could locate Haruka's husband they considered her apartment a crime scene as they built their case against him.

Haruka sat at the table stroking her belly as she watched Michiru fix dinner for them both. A knock came at the door and Haruka stood up wincing as she walked towards the door. She looked out the small whole in the door;  
"Who is it?" Haruka was being extra cautious, the last thing she wanted was her husband to come in busting down doors and endanger Michiru.  
"It is your mother, Haruka." Haruka looked taken aback as she looked again, before opening the door. Haruka's mother gasped as she got a good look at her daughter for the first time in a long time. "Oh, my sweet baby." She rushed forward to hug her daughter. Haruka gasped;  
"Mom, mother, he broke my ribs, you are crushing me." Her mother let go of her. Haruka panted for breath as she backed away from her mother and shut the door locking it. "Mom, what brings you by? And how did you know I was here?" She led her mother to the kitchen table as she tried to rid herself of the pains in her chest. Michiru looked in;  
"Mrs. Tenoh, welcome what has brought you here?" Haruka's mother looked Michiru up and down, then stood up and wrapped her arms around a shocked looking Michiru.  
"Thank you, thank you so much for saving my baby and grandbaby. Michiru, you have always been such a great friend to my daughter." Michiru was a little taken aback, Haruka's parents had alway disagreed with their friendship, so much in fact that Haruka had never told them that Michiru was much more than just a friend. Mrs. Tenoh let go and took a step back looking at Michiru. "I am in your debt." Haruka was looking just as shocked as Michiru.  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Tenoh turned around and looked at the two women.  
"I saw on the news that they were looking for your husband, and when I called your cellphone you did not answer, so I went to the police who told me a young woman had brought you to the hospital and that you were staying with her." Haruka nodded, she took a deep breath.  
"My phone was left at the house, I didn't even consider it." Haruka panted holding her ribs.  
"You didn't think it was enough trouble to call your mother and let her know you were alright?"  
"I'm sorry, the past two days are a bit of a blur, I don't remember much to tell you the truth." Haruka's mother looked so relieved that her daughter was alright she could not stand to be mad at her.  
"It's okay, I'm just so relieved you are alive. You cannot go back to him, I will find you the best divorce lawyer in the country. You can move back home of course." There was the snare, Haruka's eyes darted between her mother and Michiru's whose face had fallen. Haruka's mother who had gone on to talk about her own divorce and Haruka's father had not noticed a thing.  
"Mom," Haruka held up her hand, "Mom, slow down, I am not coming home." Michiru looked deeply into Haruka's eyes.  
"Well you can't go back to that tiny house all by yourself, not with a child on the way." Haruka held up her hand to silence her mother;  
"Mom, I will not be alone. I am moving in here with Michiru." Michiru walked over, sensing Haruka's rising emotions, she gently touched Haruka's shoulders.  
"Here? But this place is so tiny? And how does Michiru feel about this? A woman with a child can be a challenge not to mention a wet blanket on a love life." Haruka chuckled at her mother's naive innocence.  
"Mother," Haruka pushed herself to her feet and walked behind Michiru, pulling her in close. "I have lived the life you and father wanted for me for so long, but I cannot continue living this lie. I love Michiru, she is much more than just my best friend." Her mother's look of shock and horror said it all. Michiru reached for Haruka's hand and squeezed it tightly. More than anything else in the world, Haruka standing up and openly stating her love in front of her mother told Michiru the truth, and all the pain and hurt from her betrayal was forgiven. Haruka's mother stood up and looked both the girls in the face,  
"Is this truly what you have alway wanted?" Haruka nodded and pulled Michiru closer, waiting for her mother to start screaming. "Then I will be happy for you." It was Haruka's turn to let her jaw drop, her mother had caught her completely off guard.  
"Really?" Haruka's mother nodded and moved forward to hug both the girls being more gentle this time with her child.  
"All I have ever wanted for you is happiness, I just never knew that my happiness was causing you such pain." She kissed her daughter on her forehead and then Michiru on hers. "I will learn to live with this, if this is truly where you find happiness." Haruka was still struck speechless. "I need to get going now, simply knowing that you are alive and okay is all I needed, but please my child," She paused, "reconsider where you are living, this place is not very big." Haruka nodded and smiled.  
"I will mother, and thank you." Haruka's mother stood up and Haruka walked her to the door where she left. Haruka turned and leaned against the door as she shut it, a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Michiru glowing as she looked at her. Michiru rushed forward to embrace Haruka and kiss her with everything she had. They broke apart and Haruka doubled over trying to breath. "Isn't it bad enough," she huffed, "the baby is kicking me on the inside, and my ribs are broken, does everyone have to keep squeezing me?" Michiru laughed loudly as Haruka chuckled trying not to laugh to hard as she still hadn't caught her breath. "Stop," she gasped, "it hurts." The two women continued to giggle, even as Haruka gasped for breath and moved to leave the room.  
"Where are you going? Dinner is ready." Michiru wiped her eyes as tears had been flowing from her face.  
"Bathroom, to change my clothes." Michiru laughed even harder as she made her way to the kitchen and prepare their dinner plates. Haruka reemerged wearing a new pair of shorts and breathing heavily. "Okay, seriously, allow me to heal before we laugh that hard again, I can't breath through my nose so I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen." Michiru grinned even wider as she sat Haruka's plate in front of her. Haruka reached her hand out to touch Michiru's. She kissed Michiru's hand lovingly, "I love you." Michiru blushed;  
"I love you."


	3. Chapter Three: What did you wish for?

Chapter Three: "What did you Wish For?"

Haruka rolled over in the bed trying her best to find some comfort. Now five months pregnant she was finding sleep was slipping away. She took a deep breath, she was healing beautifully and happy to be able to breath freely again, as well the swelling in her face had all but disappeared completely so she could breath through her nose and enjoy the sweet smell that Michiru left on her pillow. Haruka let out a moan of pain but as she felt no response she opened her eyes. Michiru wasn't next to her, as she turned over to look at the clock she could hear movement in the bathroom.  
"Haruka," she heard a desperate whine coming from Michiru. Haruka pushed herself up out of bed and started to waddle towards the bathroom. She found Michiru sitting on the floor with the smell of vomit in the air. Haruka grinned at her before wetting a cloth and moving towards her.  
"How long has this been going on sweetie?"  
"A week or two, I'll get better." Haruka shook her head. She hadn't thought about it much at the time or afterwards, but slowly the memory of the night she had arrived in Michiru's apartment was coming back to her.  
"Michiru, what did you wish for six weeks ago?" Michiru looked at Haruka, "You are pregnant." Michiru's eyes widened in disbelief, she shook her head, but it made her feel sick, when she came back up for air, Haruka had fixed her with a stern look. "We are going to the doctor today." Michiru looked at Haruka in shock. Haruka grinned as she pulled a disheveled and yet divine looking woman to her feet. Michiru made to kiss her, but Haruka pulled back, she reached over to the sink and held up Michiru's toothbrush. Michiru raised her eyebrow.  
"I kissed you," Haruka smirked,  
"You'll brush you teeth before I kiss you, or we will both be sick."  
"That could be quiet the bonding experience, are you sure you don't want to..." Michiru turned and crumbled to her knees hovering over the toilet. She finished and looked up at Haruka who had been laughing, but was suddenly feeling nauseous herself. She placed her hand on the sink counter to steady herself. Michiru had moved to lean against the wall as Haruka took the wet cloth and rinsed it in the cold water, before handing it back to her.  
"Stop laughing at me and explain to me how this happened." She covered her face with the cool cloth. Haruka bent over her and flushed the toilet, no longer capable of taking the smell.  
"Queen Serenity said your wish would come true, what did you wish for?" Michiru looked up at the tall blonde.  
"I wished for you to love me again." Haruka shook her head.  
"You wished for more than that because I never stopped loving you." Michiru smiled and reached up to take Haruka's arm and pulled herself up. "I know you Michi, I know everything about you." She pulled Michiru closer. "I know what your heart has longed for ever since we turned down this road." Michiru bowed her head into Haruka's chest, thinking longingly of her hearts desire. Haruka was right, she had dreamed of a child for a long time, but after Haruka she had never had the commitment to give to a man. "You wished for a child." Michiru nodded and Haruka bent over to kiss her lovingly on the forehead. "It's alright, I love you and I will love this child as well." Michiru smiled as she felt Haruka's child moved between them.  
"They are bonding." Haruka laughed grinning, "They will both be ours." Michiru nodded, "I love you."  
"I love you more than I can ever tell you." Haruka bent over and kissed Michiru again on the forehead. Michiru stuck out her bottom lip as Haruka grabbed her toothbrush and placed it between them. Michiru took the hint, she took her toothbrush from Haruka and moved around her to brush her teeth. "I think my mother is right, especially if we are going to add two children to our family, we need a bigger place." Michiru looked at her.  
"I like my apartment." Haruka grinned, "besides once your father finds out you left your husband, neither of us are going to be able to afford more than this." Haruka took a deep breath, she knew that to be true, her father had been financing her lifestyle for sometime and once he found out she was living with Michiru, he was sure to cut off her trust. Haruka bit her lip as she thought about the beginnings of their financial troubles.  
"I have some money that I started tucking away years ago, when I first got married." Michiru raised her eyebrow, "I have recovered almost all the money from the dowry that my father gave him, it will not last forever, but it is something to start from."  
"And what made you do that, you little trust fund baby?" Michiru teased, but Haruka was serious.  
"I set it aside so that I could support you, so that if anything ever happened, you would be taken care of." Michiru stopped what she was doing and looked deep into the blonde's green eyes. That told her everything, Haruka had never stopped caring for her. "It might just be enough though to get us started and to get me back into the racing circuit, but that means moving back to Tokyo." Michiru finished cleaning up and moved away from the sink, she was overwhelmed with Haruka's love, the fact she had been setting aside money for her all this time.  
"Well it will be a while before you can start back racing, in case you haven't noticed, you are pregnant, and pregnant women do not race." Haruka chuckled.  
"I know, but babies are expensive and this little guy will be here soon enough." She stroked her belly and moved to brush her own teeth.  
"What makes you think your baby is a boy?" Haruka had noticed, the change of subject, but she allowed the change to happen because for now they had exhausted the conversation. Haruka finished brushing her teeth and washing her face before continuing the conversation.  
"It is just a hunch." Haruka hung the towel up and moved to leave the bathroom. "Come on, I'm hungry." Michiru made a disgusted noise. "Well I guess that means I'm on my own.  
"Why don't we get dressed and go out for brunch before we go to the doctor? That will give me some time to get my stomach down and will take care of you." Haruka shrugged and walked out of the room to the kitchen, Michiru looked curiously as she returned with a small cup of ice cream. "I thought we agreed to brunch?"  
"By the time you get ready, I will be ready for brunch, but I am starving now, and this is just what my cravings ordered." Michiru laughed as she turned to dress and Haruka sat on the bed with her ice cream.

Haruka smiled up at Michiru who was standing over her holding her hand as the nurse ran the ultrasound machine over her belly.  
"So what made you decided to find out the sex of the baby now?" Haruka shrugged, but then thought about it.  
"My husband didn't want to know because he didn't want a child." The nurse looked at the blonde. "We separated last month, he was abusive." The nurse nodded as she moved the mouse.  
"I'm sorry, to hear that, but at least you and your child are alright." She offered her condolences.  
"Don't worry about, like you said I am alive and my baby is growing stronger." The nurse nodded again and returned to look at the screen.  
"That's a strong heart beat, lets see if we can get the sex of the baby." There was a moment of silence, "That's a little boy." She pointed it out on the screen as Haruka smirked. Michiru squeezed her hand tightly as she could see Haruka glowing.  
"I'm guessing that's what you are wishing for?" Haruka nodded happily. "I will print these pictures out for you, I'm sure there is someone out there that wants to see this little guy."  
"Thank you, yes my mother was not happy when she could not make the appointment." The nurse moved to wipe the gel off of Haruka's belly, but Michiru moved her hand gently over the nurses.  
"You are a very busy woman, let me take care of that." The nurse looked curiously between the two women, but let go of the wipe and nodded." She stood up and took the pictures from the machine.  
"Once you are dressed, you can make your way down the hall to the doctor's office, he wants to talk over your test results."  
"Thank you again," Haruka smiled at her, but felt Michiru squeeze her hand as if to remind her that she was close. The nurse left and shut the door. Haruka turned to look at Michiru,  
"That was rude, she was just doing her job." Michiru stroked Haruka's belly gently still wiping off the gel.  
"I let someone touch you for five long years, never again." Michiru smiled as she finished.  
"You're green eyed monster is showing Michiru." Haruka grinned as she moved to sit up and allow her shirt down.  
"Five years." Haruka opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She stood up, but then leaned against the table to steady herself. "Are you alright?" Haruka nodded.  
"Just a little dizzy, I must have stood up to quickly." Michiru moved around look in Haruka's eyes.  
"I know you have been hiding your health from me, but I am about to find out." Haruka's eyes widened, she hadn't thought about what the doctor would say in front of Michiru, she had indeed been hiding some of her less attractive health problems. "So no more messing around, do you understand me?" Haruka nodded, Michiru reached up standing on her toes to kiss the beautiful woman.

The doctor entered his office where the two women were sitting. "Well Miss. Kaioh, congratulations, you are pregnant. We estimate you are about six weeks along." Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand as she listened to the doctor's instructions. When he finished he looked at Haruka to talk about her check up. Haruka swallowed as she knew what was coming. "Is it okay for her to be in here?" The doctor looked at Michiru and then at Haruka.  
"Yes doctor, she is the one taking care of me now." The doctor nodded, it was not for him to know any more than that.  
"It is hard for me to know where to start with you. I know you have recently suffered sever trauma, because you missed your last visit here to go to your primary, but I should have seen you earlier." Haruka nodded,  
"Go ahead and start doctor, I know its not the best news ever." The doctor bowed his head and looked over the papers in front of him.  
"Have you been taking your prescriptions?" Haruka nodded. "I'm going to up your dose then, I have to admit your blood pressure is starting to worry me, more so now that it isn't responding to drugs. There is protein in your urine and with you still being sick I'm worried about eclampsia." Haruka nodded. "Also, I wonder if you have been checking your blood sugar regularly." Haruka swallowed, this was a touchy subject for her. "Your sugar was over two hundred and fifty." Michiru coughed as her eyes darted towards Haruka's face. "You need to be checking it regularly, it is crucial." Haruka hung her head in shame, she knew well what would happen if she let her diabetes get the upper hand, but she had been in such a funk since getting pregnant and truly she had stopped being perfect about taking care of herself when she married a man. "I won't say anymore about that now, I know you have lived with this your whole life and you know well the risk."  
"Thank you doctor, I will try to do better." The doctor looked down at the papers in front of him.  
"Your iron is looked better, keep that up and the baby's heart rate is good, it seems he has suffered no ill effects from the trauma last month, and congratulations on your son." The doctor looked down at his paper thinking about what to say next. "Since your visit to the ER has there been any stress that might have caused your blood pressure to be high?"  
"My husband and I are getting a divorce." The doctor nodded.  
"Well there is no way to avoid that stress. Alright I want you on bed rest, not complete bed rest, but limited to the point where you spend just as much time in bed as you do up and mix it up, one hour up, half an hour resting. Prop your feet up and just be wise, you know your body best." Haruka nodded.  
"I normally go walking in the morning, can I continue that?"  
"No, I just urge you to take it easy, walk around your home more often, but for shorter periods of times." Haruka nodded. "Alright any questions?" The two women shook their heads, "I'll see you next week for a check up and you," addressing Michiru "I'll see you in three weeks unless something changes or happens." Michiru nodded as they all shook hands and left.

They arrived back at Michiru's apartment after having run to the bank, the store and the the pharmacy. Haruka was waiting for Michiru to go after her about her health, about taking care of herself and was searching for how she would answer her once the conversation started, but Michiru did not bring it up right away. They were just enjoying each other's company when a knock came at the door. Haruka moved to get up, but she was slower as Michiru opened the door she was in the hall way. "Two uniforms were standing at the door. "We are looking for Haruka Tenoh?" Haruka moved forward. "I'm her." The officer nodded. "I'm sorry ma'ma, we regret to inform you that last night during a high speed chase officers were trying to arrest your husband. His car crashed into a tree and he was killed instantly." Haruka swallowed, she backed up to find the side of the couch, which she leaned against. "We have the police reports, but we still need you to come down to the station with us to identify his body." Haruka looked at Michiru who moved to hold her hand.  
"It's alright, I'm here. I'll go with you." Haruka nodded, she turned to the police,  
"Alright, let's go."

Haruka felt her stomach turn as she thought about the evenings events. Her husband really was dead, her nightmare was over, and the police were now responsible. Haruka breathed as she felt free for the first time. Her mother had assured her she would take care of everything, selling their house, collecting life insurance and the funeral arrangements. Her mother had been a tremendous help and she was planning on going to bat with Haruka's father over her trust. She took a deep breath, trying hard to understand how much she had misjudged her parents. Michiru moved to turn onto her side, Haruka could hear her breath. She moved to find comfort and as she did Michiru pulled her closer slipping one leg under her belly and one between her legs reaching over she rubbed Haruka's back at just the right place. "I love you."


	4. Chapter Four: Speaking With Father

Chapter Four: Speaking with Father

Haruka was trying her best to look sad and upset, Michiru had her arm around her, as if to comfort the mourning widow, but Haruka was truly contemplating how much longer she could sit still in the front row as the man in front droned on and on about her deceased husband. It was a small funeral, only his family, Michiru, Haruka and her parents. Her mother sitting beside her holding her hand and her father on the other side sitting stiffly. She was playing her dutiful widow part the best she could, because after this she was planning on speaking with her father. The baby kicked hard, Haruka jumped and pulled her hand out of her mother's so she could apply pressure to her side. Her mother looked over at her and she moved her hand back into her mother's. Michiru on her other side was weakening as well, she was turning paler as the man spoke on. 'Honestly, do you see how many people showed up for his funeral, he was not a good man.' Haruka thought savagely, but to her great relief she heard the man end and the coffin was lowered. She stood up, but teetered some, her mother stood up alongside of her grabbing her arm to help support her, then walked forward both cast their rose on top of the coffin. The other guest then walked by and pitched their roses into the whole and gave Haruka their condolences. Haruka bowed her head as she received each person in turn, her mother supporting her and aiding her to play her part. Michiru moved through the line and then off to wait for her lover, the on coming talk with Haruka's father would not be well received with Michiru's presences. They had been over the plan again and again, this was their chance to escape the world they had been brought up in and live their lives the way they alway wanted. Haruka's father closed the line and the end of the funeral. Everyone departed in their own direction. Haruka's father placed his large arm around his daughter and walked her towards the car, her mother on the other side. Haruka eased herself into the limo followed by her mother and her father. They were not leaving, but now was the time for conversation, Michiru crossed her fingers and willed her lunch to stay down while she waited in her nearby car.  
"Haruka," her father started, "I know this is not an easy time for you right now, but have you thought about your future at all? A widow, so young and a child on the way. Will you move in with your mother or I again and allow us to take care of you?" Haruka mustered her courage and reminded herself to choose her words carefully.  
"Father, I feel there is really nothing left for me gain by staying here." She inhaled and moved her hand from her mother's to her belly, where her baby was kicking. "I have fulfilled my duties to our house and suffered at the hands of an unkind man." Her father looked sharply at her,  
"That man is dead and you are now speaking ill of him?" Haruka bit her lip, she had to stop his temper going in that direction or nothing would be accomplished.  
"Daddy," That little word alway did the trick, she saw his eyes change. "I would say those words even if he was not dead. Seven weeks ago I left him after I was beaten." She pulled from her purse some photos which her father took, his face turned pale and he pushed them away. "Daddy, I have paid my dues to this family, I have sacrificed my happiness for the last five years and now I carry an heir for our family line. If anything I have to rejoice about it is I am going to give you a grandson." Her father beamed and she pulled out the ultrasound pictures to show him. He took them from her and smiled, but did not return them. "All I am asking, is a chance to make a fresh start towards my own happiness, a place I can raise my son away from the shadow of his father and a place where I myself will be out of the limelight your reputation has shed over me. I want a chance to make my own path and follow my own destiny, not the one you have picked out." She paused as her father looked between the photos of his grandson and his daughter.  
"I will allow you to keep your trust, and start one for your son. If your mother is willing to give up her vacation home in Tokyo I believe that would be as good a place as any for you to start anew, but hear me, my child, do not squander your wealth, and keep in mind that your son will be heir first and foremost to my fortune. For as far as the news goes, we are finished, you leave here today on your own." Haruka nodded, she understood she was being released from her duties to her family, but it could not appear as if her father was allowing such things to happen, politics, it was always about politics. "I do however want to see my grandson, so no withholding that from your aging parents." Haruka nodded and threw her arms around her father's neck. She was crying as she kissed him on the cheek and he patted her on the back, her baby jumped again and she moved to bring her father's hand towards her belly. The baby kicked for him and he smiled. "Go in peace my child, live your own life!" Haruka nodded and kissed her beloved father on the cheek. Her mother moved forward and kissed him on the lips.  
"You are a good man, truly you have a big heart." She smiled as Haruka made to open the door and step out of the limo, her mother following her. They shut the door and the limo drove off. Michiru brought the car up to where the two women were standing and they both got in. Haruka was starting to feel weak, that conversation and the tension leading up to it had taken its toll on her.  
"So what happened?" Michiru asked as she moved to hold Haruka's hand. Haruka squeezed her hand as she leaned her head back against the seat, closed her eyes and breathed slowly.  
"I need a snack, and soon." Haruka muttered, feeling her blood sugar crashing around her. Michiru nodded and moved to leave the cemetery, but before she pulled out Haruka's mother pulled out a small piece of chocolate and a bag of snack mix and passed it up front to Haruka who took it quickly. "Now Michiru, if you are going to take my baby and her son to Tokyo, you need to prepare for situations like this." Haruka was so relieved for the boost, she didn't say anything as Michiru's face lit up.  
"Really? When can we leave?"  
"Really, mom is giving us the vacation home in Tokyo that she won in the divorce settlement and father is quietly financing everything we need through my trust." Haruka grinned and looked at the beautiful woman sitting next to her. Michiru was smiling, she couldn't believe it, she was returning to Tokyo, to start a new stage in life with the woman she loved, finally free of the pressure she had lived under for so long.

Four days after burying her husband and her past Haruka sat on a plane next to the woman she had longed to be with for so long. The house and apartment had been sold almost instantly, and with her the money she had in savings they had paid a team of movers to pack up everything the two women owned and move it to Tokyo. Haruka moved in her seat, she was looking for some comfort and trying her best not to wake Michiru who was sleeping peacefully next to her. The woman who had been watching the couple looked shocked as Haruka's jacket had moved enough that her belly appeared properly for the first time. Haruka laughed to herself, '_even pregnant she was being mistaken for a man.'_ She tried to move again for some comfort, but it was pointless, her back was killing her. She moved to reach into her bag and pulled out her headphones, then ensuring Michiru was asleep as she pulled out a candy bar and started opening it slowly, but before she could get it to her mouth, the gentle and elegant hand with sapphire polish covering the nails reached up and redirected it to her own lips. Haruka looked at the goddess who was quietly opening her eyes and slipping the candy bar from Haruka's hand into hers. She snuggled her head closer onto Haruka's shoulder as she took another bite of the candy bar.  
"Your blood sugar was high this morning and I know you didn't touch your insulin." It was a soft and gentle rebuke, but it was enough. Haruka sighed heavily, Michiru took the rest of the candy bar and repackaged it, then moved to reach for her bag where she slipped the bar back into her bag and pulled out some water. She offered it to Haruka who took it willingly and knowingly taking the hint. She closed the water bottle and handed it back to Michiru. "You can have it, I have another in here." Haruka nodded and stuck it in the seat pocket in front of her.  
"Drinking that will only make me have to pee." Michiru nodded as she buried her head back in her shoulder.  
"It will also help with your sugar, and I plan on keeping you around for a long time." Haruka nodded. "Seriously Haruka," Michiru opened her eyes and looked up at her, her voice still quiet and peaceful. "You did not have much to live for the last five years, I know that is why you have let your health get out of hand. But now, now you have much more than either of us could ever have imagined, you need to take care of yourself, the way I know you know how." Haruka took deep breath, the rebuke had been a powerful one, and presented in a way Haruka was not accustomed to. Haruka nodded;  
"I will try, but I am going to need some help getting back on track." It had been a effective rebuke, much more effective than if she had told her off straight forward. Michiru moved to reach for Haruka's hand.  
"I know, that is why I am here." She pushed herself up and to the horror of the lady sitting across the aisle from them, they kissed.

Haruka laid in bed, finally allowed to relax after a very trying airline journey. She took a deep breath as she felt her body trying to adapt to the demands of her lifestyle, she was feeling weak, tired and her whole body was swollen. Michiru walked out of the shower drying her hair with a towel, she looked at the beautiful pregnant woman sprawled out on the bed, she wanted so badly to stay in the house and do nothing more than be with her love, but she knew that things needed to be done and that by sleeping now, in the early morning they would never reset their time clocks. She walked over and ran one finger up the blonde's leg. It sent shivers up Haruka's spine, but all she did was pull her knees closer to her and move to her side.  
"Are you wearing that?" Michiru smiled as she looked down.  
"To bed... yes." Michiru shook her head. "No Michiru, I don't want to get up and go out. I am tired and weak, besides I just don't feel well." Michiru nodded, hearing the pleading in her lover's voice, but she could not give in.  
"You have to get up and get dressed. Your mother made us both doctor's appointments for today, then I have some plans and we really should stock the kitchen if we plan on eating." Haruka looked up at Michiru, the bags under her eyes were telling Michiru that this was torture.  
"Michiru, I just don't have the energy, I'm not trying to get out of anything, I just don't think I can function." Michiru frowned at Haruka, she was being open about her health, but Michiru knew this was the best time to take her to the doctor. She moved to find her bag and reached inside of it pulling out the rest of the candy bar. This was an evil move, dirty and underhanded, but she knew what needed to be done. Michiru held it up in front of Haruka. Haruka reached up and took it from the aqua goddess, she completely understood that she was getting it because she had to keep moving, she was being blackmailed. Haruka finished her candy bar and pushed herself up into a sitting position, then slowly of her feet. She walked over to her bag and pulled out some shorts and then changed her shirt. Turning she saw Michiru was dressed in a beautiful powder blue sun dress and looking as if she were going to dinner with a prince. Haruka looked down at her clothes, but she could care less, she just wanted to be comfortable. Michiru grinned as she picked up her purse and Haruka grabbed her backpack, they were off.


	5. Chapter Five: Yes Doctor

Chapter Five: "Yes, Doctor."

The women walked down stairs to the garage, they opened the door and looked in. Haruka had known her mother had a car here in Tokyo, but it was not until they turned on the light she realized, her mother had alway brought her driver with her. She let out a small laugh, but Michiru was frozen solid.  
"What are we going to drive?" Haruka was already looking up the number and calling for a rental car. Michiru looked at her curiously as she turned to walk back into the house. They entered the living area and Haruka pulled off the sheet that was covering the couch, she dropped it and then dropped herself onto the couch.  
"Add a car to the list of things we need to buy." Haruka smiled, she had not had a car of her own since she was married and the idea was giving her new strength. Michiru had left Haruka's mother with her car to sell it, her powder blue Volkswagen Bug, she was missing it right about now.  
"Make that two cars." Michiru said as she tapped Haruka's feet so she could sit down. Haruka raised her feet up so Michiru could sit down. Michiru removed Haruka's sandals and started rubbing the feet that had made their way back into her lap. Haruka flinched as Michiru hit a sore spot, "So when are they going to be here? And when do you want to go shopping for cars?"  
"They said twenty minutes, and we will have to do it sooner rather than later because paying for the rental is going to to absorb money we will need for other things." Haruka exhaled, "We have so much to do." It was a simple statement, but Michiru could tell it was overwhelming to Haruka. She searched for a subject that would ease the tension and anxiety Haruka was feeling. It was crucial that Haruka's blood pressure was kept in check. Michiru laid her head back and closed her eyes while she continued to rub her lover's feet. Haruka closed her eyes enjoying the moment, trying her best not to get worked up.  
"Why do you think I am pregnant?" Michiru asked softly. Haruka did not answer. "I mean, what have I done to be given this honor?" She had been rolling the question over and over again in her head. Haruka's even breathing told her that she was talking to herself. Michiru sat there in the silence with her eyes closed until the doorbell rang and she along with Haruka jumped. Haruka looked around as she realized she had been out of it. Michiru was standing up and leaving the room as Haruka shook her head and moved to sit up. Haruka shook her head in order to regroup, then pushed herself to her feet and walked towards the entrance hall. Michiru was signing the paper work as the driver handed her the keys to the car. Haruka yawned. Michiru offered her the keys, but Haruka shook her head and pushed them away.  
"I'm not well enough to be behind the wheel right now. You'll have to drive." Michiru nodded and walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in. Haruka lowered herself into the car and the girls were back on track. Haruka pulled out her phone and started typing on it.  
"What are you doing?" Michiru asked as she looked over at Haruka who was busy on her phone.  
"Updating my list of things we need to get accomplished and logging in my medical journal." Michiru nodded, it was unlike Haruka to make a list or log anything.  
"What happened Haruka?" Haruka took a deep breath.  
"I think I had a minor seizure earlier." Michiru looked over at her, Haruka reached over and grabbed the wheel to bring Michiru back into her lane. "Easy baby," Haruka grinned.  
"Haruka this is serious," Michiru said concerned.  
"Serious yes, but we will not have to worry about it if you get us killed just getting to the doctor's office." Michiru laughed and returned her attention to the road.  
"Is this the first?" Michiru asked as Haruka was thinking more deeply about the reasons she alway drove rather than answering Michiru's question. She forced her attention away from the road to look at Michiru.  
"I'm sorry, I spaced out, what was your question?" Michiru smiled, it was nice to hear Haruka so open.  
"Is this the first time you have had a seizure?" Haruka thought about it carefully before she responded.  
"Well, I'm not completely sure I had one, but the doctor told me if my blood pressure was to high it was a risk." Haruka tried her best not to watch the road, Michiru's driving was making her sick.

Finally they turned into the medical complex, Haruka was ready to flee the car as they parked and turned off the car. Michiru grinned at her as Haruka held out her hand for the keys.  
"You are being over dramatic." Michiru laughed as she handed the keys to Haruka.  
"No I am not, that was worse than the plane ride." Michiru fixed her with a mean stare. Haruka leaned over and kissed her lovingly, "I love you, but leave the driving to me from now on." Michiru smiled as Haruka turned to open the door and push herself out of the car. She steadied herself against the door before stepping up on the curb and shutting the door. Michiru moved out of the car and walked around to take Haruka's hand and lead her in. The two women approached the desk and signed in accepting the new patient paper work. Each took the paper work and turned to sit down, filling out the papers was tiresome, Michiru finished first and took her file to the receptionist.  
"Miss, we both have appointments to see the doctor, is there anyway we can be in the room with each other?" The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "You see my friend's husband just passed away and she needs the extra moral support." The receptionist nodded,  
"Let me talk to the nurse, I will see what we can do." Michiru nodded.  
"Thank you," She flashed her famous smile. The receptionist left her seat as Michiru turned to sit down. Haruka finished writing, she stood up and walked her file to the receptionist who was returning to her desk.  
"I am so sorry for your loss, the doctor said she could see both you and your friend together." Haruka looked a little taken aback, but recovered quickly.  
"Thank you, I think I am all finished here." She turned the paper in and returned to where Michiru was sitting. She looked around, there were five other pregnant women in the waiting room, three of them accompanied by their husbands, one by what appeared to be her mother and the last sitting in the corner quietly reading. It was not long before the nurse called the two women back. The nurse took blood and urine samples from both the women before leaving them in the room to change into their gowns. Haruka looked around, she had left her shorts on because she was going to go after Michiru, whose appointment would be shorter. A knock came at the door and in walked a blue haired woman, she was looking down at the files in her hand;  
"Mrs. Azumo," Ami looked up, her jaw dropped to resemble the look of the two women she was staring at. The door slammed behind her, which caused her to jump. She looked around at the door and then at the women. "Haruka? Michiru?" Haruka cracked a grin as Michiru's face shined brighter. "What are you two doing here? When did you get here? Pregnant? What about your husbands?" Ami had a million questions as she looked at the files in front of her and then at the two women before her.  
"Hi Ami," Haruka put out there. "We are back, and a lot has happened since the wedding." Haruka turned and saw a stool, she moved to ease herself down on to the stool. As she did Ami noticed that Haruka was looking a little weak. She regained her composure, she moved to hug Michiru and then Haruka.  
"I want to know everything, but now is not the time, my schedule is crammed pack, can we do dinner tonight?" Michiru smiled at her.  
"Not tonight Ami, but we will find a night soon. We just arrived five hours ago and we are not ready for much more than what has to be done." "Of course, of course, I have to let you get settled, but I can't believe it, you are back, it has been so long." Michiru nodded.  
"As happy as I am to see you Ami, can we please get on with the unpleasant part of this visit." Haruka winced as the baby kicked her hard in the ribs. Ami nodded, she moved to review the files and talk them over with the girls.  
"Alright, time for Dr. Mizuno, so Michiru you are about eight weeks along?" Michiru nodded. "And have you been experiencing any symptoms? Or had any problems?"  
"Just some morning sickness, but that seems to be fading, a little less each day." Ami wrote her own note.  
"You are taking prenatal vitamins, correct?" Michiru nodded, "Are you taking any other medications?" Michiru shook her head. "Are you feeling fatigued, loss of sleep?"  
"I am dragging a little bit, but there has been a lot of stress recently, is that the pregnancy or our lives?" Ami wrote another note;  
"It is nothing to concern yourself with, it is normal, but we want to make sure you are resting and not overwhelmed with life, avoiding stress is key. Do you have any concerns or questions?" Michiru shook her head, she had done enough reading to know what to expect. Ami did a quick check up on her and looked her over.  
"So I am seeing a little swelling in the legs, but you did say you just flew here, so I am not going to worry about it. I think we are done with you, next up?" Michiru smiled as she moved off the examination table. Haruka bit her lip as she moved from the stool onto the table, Ami looked at her record, "So Haruka, we have a lot more going on with you. Why don't you tell me what's going on, I'll look you over and if you want we can get some pictures," she paused, "of your son? Congratulations!" Haruka blushed.  
"Thank you Ami. But when I tell you don't be mad at me." Ami laughed lightly.  
"Tell me about this pregnancy?"  
"Well I guess to start I have let my diabetes get out of hand, my blood pressure is through the roof and I have been taking all kinds of medications and finally I think I may have have had a seizure earlier this morning." Ami had been writing all this down, she turned to look at the results of the blood and urine sample they had taken, along with her vitals.  
"Tell me how you are feeling, you have told me why you are feeling everything, but not what you are feeling." Haruka nodded understanding the difference of what Ami was trying to get at.  
"I've been sick to my stomach, if I am hungry at all I am craving sweets. I don't want to get out of bed because my body feels heavy, I alway feel flush and right now I feel like a hot air ballon, my legs are swollen and even my arms. I just don't feel right." She ended as Michiru moved closer to her and held her hand. Ami looked again at her notes giving Haruka a chance to wipe her eyes, it was so unlike the tall blonde athlete she had known long ago. She turned back to the two women,  
"Alright, I will not yell at you, because I think you know well what needs to be done. That being said, get your blood sugar in check, you know how to take care of yourself, it is time you do. Next, I hesitate to write a prescription for seizures because I can not confirm you have really had one, and extra medication is not what you need, so we will monitor that more closely, but the hope is that if we lower your blood pressure and treat for pre-eclampsia then we won't have to worry about that at all." Haruka and Michiru nodded following Ami's explanation. " I am telling you now, if we can get your diabetes in check, the rest of your health problems may fade away, you have to be serious about this." Haruka took a deep breath,  
"I will Ami."  
"Now then, let's take a look at that baby?" Haruka smiled. Ami left to call in the nurse with the ultrasound machine. When she returned she examined Haruka's legs as well as listened to the baby and took some measurements. "So I am worried about the swelling, that could be because of the flight over, but I am still concerned, so I am going to write you a prescription for that as well. This prescription will probably double your bathroom trips, however it is only a week's worth so hopefully that will take care of the pressure and if it really is from the flight it will be all you need. Also the next time you come it, we can rule out the flight. The baby sounds healthy, you are measuring a little small for twenty-two weeks, but that could be your small figure." Haruka raised an eyebrow.  
"I sure don't feel small that is for sure." Ami laughed.  
"No I don't imagine you do." The nurse knocked before entering, she brought the ultrasound machine with her. Ami smiled as she set it up with the nurse, then turned to speak with her. "No, I will take care of this one personally." The nurse nodded and turned to leave. Ami moved to roll Haruka's gown up once more, "I think we have covered the medical side, so tell me, how did this all happen?" Michiru smiled as she told the story of the past month and a half, all the while Ami preparing Haruka and starting the ultrasound. She finished as a picture started to emerge,  
"So Queen Serenity has been at work has she? That explains the feelings I have been getting recently. Make sure you get, Rei's number from me. You will want to get in touch with her she might know something, but most of all she will want to see you, and know you are back here." There was a pause as Ami listened to the heart rate of the baby. "Sounds healthy, so he is just giving his mother grief. Would you like printed pictures?" Haruka nodded.  
"Any chance we can get two sets?" Michiru raised her eyebrow. "One for us and one for my father." Michiru grinned as Ami moved to start the clean up. Ami placed the cloth on Haruka's belly, but before she could wipe the gel off she found Michiru's hand placed over hers.  
"I will take care of it Ami, you have probably spent to much time in here already." Ami nodded smiling at Michiru, she understood Michiru's gesture to be taken as kind, even if it was territorial.  
"Thank you, Ami turned and put the machine away, then walked back over to her file as Haruka pulled her gown back down over her belly and moved to sit up. Michiru put an arm around her to steady her as her head grew dizzy. "Tell me does that feeling happen often?" Haruka looked at her, trying to clear her vision.  
"Every time I sit or stand up." Ami bit her lip and looked over her Haruka's chart.  
"Okay, I see here you taking iron, I would recommend maybe taking a pill and a half, see if that will help lessen the effects." Haruka nodded. "Well I think we are all done here, do you have any questions?" Michiru shook her head.  
"Thank you Ami, I think you have covered everything." Ami nodded and tore off a piece of paper, handing Michiru Rei's phone number, she then hugged the two women and left the room. Haruka and Michiru both dressed again before walking out.


	6. Chapter Six: Time to grow up!

Chapter Six: Time to grow up

Flashback:  
The audience applauded loudly, they were standing as Michiru finished the last note of her song and bowed. She smiled as her instructor walked out on stage and presented her with an armful of red roses, but nothing was going to dull the pain, her true love had not made it to her show. Michiru waved as her instructor wrapped his hand around her small waist and led her off the stage. As soon as she was off, she took a deep breath and pulled away from the man holding her close. Not only was he a brilliant violinist and instructor, but he was the man her parents had chosen for her to marry, his father an ambassador, just like her father, to them it was a perfect match. The man had noticed that Michiru was shunning his advances, she was a prize, he could learn to love her, if only she would come around. Michiru walked to her dressing room without a word. Even their lessons had been silent since the announcement of there arrange marriage. Michiru changed her clothes quickly and then dropped onto the couch, she pulled from her bag a picture of a beautiful blonde athlete. Staring at the picture she began to cry; was she suppose accept her fate, just as Haruka had, was she suppose to put on a face and accept that she would never be truly happy, but fake it all the same. A knock came at the door, Michiru quickly hid the picture and wiped her eyes, trying not to appear as if she had been crying. She moved across the room and opened the door. Her mother hugged her quickly, it was what she was suppose to do. Her father stood a little off behind her mother.  
"You were wonderful! Every note was perfect." Michiru smiled.  
"Thank you Mother." they kissed on each cheek. Her father bent over and kissed her on the forehead, clearly someone was watching, and sure enough Michiru saw the flash of a camera.  
"You did well tonight." Michiru nodded and moved to allow them in so she could shut the door. There conversation would be cordial as long as others were around, Michiru thought she would rather there be witnesses, but she would lose that battle yet again. She shut the door and taking a deep breath turned to look at her parents.  
"Tonight was the peak of your career, it is time you stop playing this independent woman act and settle down." Her father looked stern, Michiru bowed her head, she did not want to row about this right now. "Michiru, look at me when I am speaking to you." Michiru mustered her strength and looked straight into her father's eyes.  
"I will not marry him, it is a different day and age father, women work, and women can choose who and when they marry." Her father crossed the room and his arm swung out making contact with his daughter's face. Michiru staggered, placing her hand to her cheek.  
"No daughter of mine will speak to me like that. You will do as you are told or you will leave this family." Michiru's mother broke down crying;  
"No, you cannot do this, she is my baby!" Michiru was taken aback by her mother's words, but her father's hand swung towards her as well. Michiru moved quickly and received a blow to her face on the other side to match the one he had already given her.  
"You are no child of mine and you will not get one more cent of my money. Pack your bags and be gone by the time I return from America." Michiru looked furiously at her father. Her icy stare gave nothing away. "Rebecca come on," Michiru's mother looked deep into her daughter's eyes, but moved around her daughter so she could take her husbands arm. "You have until I return, either get married or get out." Her father opened the door, "We will see you soon honey," he was back on stage and people were watching. He shut the door and Michiru ran forward to lock the door and then slid herself down as she cried.

Michiru did not leave the theater until late that night, she had applied make-up to mask the bruises her father had left. Never before had he left visible marks, nothing she couldn't cover up, but this time he had gone to far. She slid herself into the limo and her driver headed towards the house. She didn't sleep that night as she called a good friend of hers,  
"Rei," she heard the tired voice on the other line. "Hey, I think I am in trouble and I need some legal help." She heard Rei's voice, "Yea, we are going to need to work fast, are you in town?" Pausing she smiled, "Great, meet me at my house." She hung up the phone and laid her head back against the wall in her room as she looked out the window overlooking the sea. She had made plenty of money, from her shows and selling her art work, however since she was still living with her father he controlled that money and the likely hood of him giving it to her now was non existent, but she had a plan, she had been collecting evidence for several years, all in preparation of telling her parents she was in love with Haruka, but Haruka's decision had left her hurting more than her father's abuse. Michiru inhaled through her nose and forced herself to move from the spot where she wished herself dead.  
When Rei arrived at the house, Michiru had all her legal documents and pictures spread out over the dinning room table. Rei looked at the woman who had showered and the busies on her face were now evident. They took pictures documenting the trauma and dated them, then set to work. Michiru left the house the next morning with her little blue car and whatever she could fit into it. When her father returned her would find a file full of legal documents forcing his hand to give his daughter what was rightfully hers. Michiru stayed at Rei's family temple the first month, more for protection and security. She was afraid her father would send someone to take her out after she had forced his hand, but he had not, instead he had signed over her car, her dowry and the money she had earned playing different shows through her lifetime. Her father more worried about his reputation than the money. After she had secured what she felt was rightfully hers, Michiru moved to London where the love of her life was living with her husband. She felt she was only continuing to beat herself up, but something more had drawn her to make a home for herself there. Michiru fueled her income by playing different shows and painting, she quickly made a name for herself and was off to a successful career.

Michiru took a deep breath she was finally home, where she belonged in the arms of the woman that she loved. She could hear Haruka's quiet and steady breathing next to her as she closed her eyes and rubbed them. The movers were due to arrive today, she would need to be ready to instruct them as to where everything went and how to unpack their belongings. She moved quickly out of bed and made her way to the bathroom feeling sick.  
"Are you okay?" she heard Haruka moan from the bed.  
"Yes," she called back as she stood up and flushed the toilet. Listening carefully she did not hear Haruka moving so she brushed her teeth and turned on the shower. When she got out she noticed that Haruka was still asleep, so she made her quietly downstairs to make herself breakfast. As she finished the dishes the door bell rang, Michiru made her way to the door and opened it with a smile. The movers had arrived, Michiru gave them instructions and opened the door so they could get to work. She took a step outside so she could watch the men unload, she turned as she noticed there was two trucks instead of the one they had packed.  
"Excuse me," she caught the boss by the arm on his way in with a box. "What is in that second container, we only had one?" The gentleman set down his box and pulled out his tablet to look at the order.  
"The list says it is a Volkswagen Beetle." Michiru smiled as she returned to the inside and poured herself the last cup of coffee, starting a new pot for the movers. Haruka yawned, she had heard the doorbell ring, but knowing Michiru was awake was in no hurry to meet people. She rolled out of bed and went to brush her teeth, she showered quickly and dressed as she could hear several voices in the house. Walking downstairs she noticed that about twenty men and women were moving around the house carrying boxes or unpacking them. Haruka raised her eyebrow as she spotted Michiru;  
"How much is it costing us for them to do all this?" Michiru shrugged.  
"They showed up and said the bill was paid, apparently your mother has been hard at work, she also shipped my car over here." Haruka looked at Michiru curiously. "Yea, we have one car now, just need to get you something. Haruka laughed as she picked up a red bag and moved to the table to sit down. She pulled out a small monitor, a strip and the needle, so she could test her blood sugar. Michiru started making her breakfast as she heard the beep and saw Haruka stick her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding. "And?" she asked curiously as she watched Haruka write down a number and pack up the kit, before pulling out her medication.  
"Still higher than I want you to know." Haruka laughed as she stood up and went to the fridge to pull out her insulin. Michiru walked over and looked a the monitor. Her face looked shocked as she saw it well above 200. "I told you, you don't want to know. She pulled out a syringe and drew her insulin, injecting herself with it. Michiru walked back over and placed the bacon onto Haruka's plate then poured the scrambled egg whites into the pan. She brought the breakfast plate over and sat it down in front of Haruka who took the fork and took several bites. "The good news is it is lower than it has been." She opened the other medication bottles and sorted through her prescriptions. "May I have a glass of orange juice please?" Michiru nodded as she moved from the table and took Haruka's insulin to place it back in the fridge. Haruka took a few more bites of her egg whites and a bite of bacon.  
"It is still to high Haruka." Michiru sounded worried as she handed her a glass of orange juice. She also grabbed the blood pressure cuff and machine they had purchased from the counter. Haruka held out her arm reluctantly so Michiru could slip on the cuff. She took a sip of the orange juice and then popped the handful of medication back into her mouth and followed with another sip. She felt the cuff start to tighten.  
"I can tell you one thing, that prescription Ami wrote for the swelling, it is working." Michiru was still looking stern. "It didn't get this bad overnight, it is not going away overnight, but I promise, I am back on track." Michiru raised her eyebrow, "Honestly, I am really trying." Michiru moved to kiss the beautiful blonde.  
"I know you are." The machine beeped as it released her arm. "Record your number, Ami wants you monitored." Haruka rolled her eyes, but wrote down the number anyways. She packed up her red bag and left it on the counter. Michiru looked at the bag as Haruka finished her breakfast,  
"What has you so deep in thought?" Haruka asked as she finished cleaning her plate. "By the way, that was a great breakfast." Michiru smiled, it was one of the first meals she had seen Haruka finish.  
"What are the chances that our son will have diabetes?" Haruka looked at her, she knew a lot about her condition, after all she had been living with it since she could remember, but she did not have an answer for Michiru.  
"I don't know, I don't think it is genetic." Michiru shrugged and stood up kissing the blonde before clearing her plate and running her fingers through the short hair. Haruka felt the chills go down her spine. She could hear the men coming down the hallway talking as she thought about the question Michiru had asked.  
"Once we get the house set up, what task should we tackle today?" Michiru asked as she finished washing the dishes. Haruka snapped out of her thoughts.  
"My car, let's go pick out my car, and after that we can have dinner with Ami if she is up to it." Michiru smiled, clearly Haruka had recovered from the flight.


	7. Chapter Seven: Destiny

Not my favorite chapter ever, almost a forced chapter to get information introduced. Review for more.

Chapter Seven: Destiny

The car came alive under Haruka's biding, her blood was pumping hard and her heart singing as she sat behind the wheel of her new car. Michiru was laughing, reflecting back to the days when they use to just drive, her hair flying in the wind. Haruka looked over at her and smiled as wide as she could as her hair flew.  
"So where are we heading?" Haruka asked as she felt free.  
"Rei's temple, I owe her a visit and Ami suggested that she might have some insight as to why I am pregnant." Haruka nodded and laid on the gas a little more.  
"We just need to make one stop, I am in need of a snack." Michiru nodded trusting her lover. Haruka turned into a familiar little coffee shop and parked the car. She reached behind Michiru seat and pulled her backpack out. Haruka rifled through the bag and pulled out her small monitor, she pricked her finger and watched the machine, she showed the number to Michiru who nodded, it was still registering high. The women moved to get out of the car and walk into the small cafe. Michiru beamed as she looked around at the old haunt. Haruka looked around searching for Rei, who she had called earlier when they left the dealership with her new car. Rei's hand flew up in the air and waved the beautiful women towards her. She stood up as Haruka placed her arm around Michiru to direct her towards the table. Michiru's face shined brighter as she recognized Rei and moved to give her a hug. Rei stepped back to take a look at both women before moving to hug Haruka. She was glowing with excitement as she examined the two beautiful sailor scouts, finally fulfilling there destiny together. Haruka moved to take a seat and scooted herself to the window. It was a moment before the others noticed she had taken a seat and followed her lead.  
"It is so good to see you." Rei breathed as she looked at the two women, "Both of you, finally together, fulfilling your destinies." Michiru laughed lightly in response. Rei was stunned at the beauty of both girls. "So tell me, how did this all happen? I had a vision a little over a month ago, Queen Serenity said that the future was secured, that the sailors were receiving their rewards. I never knew that it meant the two of you, please tell me." Haruka waved the waitress down and ordered some tea and a salad, Michiru ordered as Haruka pulled out her insulin and measured it out. What she was really wanting was the gelato pie, but the chances of Michiru allowing her to have that was very slim. Rei ordered as well, taking Haruka's hint about the food. As the waitress moved away Michiru went into full detail of the last two months, Haruka stuck herself and repacked her bag as their drinks arrived. When Michiru came up for breath Rei turned to Haruka,  
"You have been quiet about all this Haruka, you use to finish Michiru's sentences for her. How are you doing?" Haruka cracked her famous grin and stroked her belly gently thinking.  
"I am in utter paradise, rightly with the woman I love, thanks to you. Rei, I never had the chance to say it, thank you for getting her out of there." Rei nodded and smiled. "But you clearly have heard more about us, tell us, what have you and the other scouts been up to?" Rei laughed lightly as she looked over Haruka's shoulder and waved at someone. Haruka and Michiru turned around in time to see a beautiful blonde woman walking towards them. When Michiru went to stand up she found her path blocked by a young black haired boy whose blazing red eyes resembled those of his mother's and a small pink haired girl whose face glowed just like a full moon. The two children climbed into the booth with Rei, allowing Michiru to greet Serena with a hug. Haruka went to scoot herself out of the booth, but realized she was to weak to stand at the moment. Michiru made to let Haruka out, but Haruka held up her hand.  
"Excuse me Usagi-hime for not getting up, but I am not quiet myself." Haruka bowed her head towards Usagi, they last time they had spoken Usagi was screaming at the top of her lungs the truth that Haruka was choosing to ignore. By addressing her as -hime and not her usual term of endearment Usagi understood that all had been forgiven.  
"It is so good to see you o-nee-san." Usagi bent over and hugged Haruka in her seat, before moving around the table and sitting next to the little girl who so clearly resembled her mother. Haruka moved herself back into the booth so that Michiru could take a seat.  
"This is such a surprise, did you know?" Michiru asked Haruka who shook her head, but stopped as it made her dizzy and nauseous. Michiru squeezed her hand trying to comfort the sickening woman. "Usagi-san, if we had known you were coming we would have waited to order, but we have already ordered and Haruka..." Michiru felt Haruka's hand tighten, she clearly did not want to share her medical information with the others.  
"I was starving, and my baby boy is a growing, please forgive me." Usagi smiled as she reached over to touch the beautiful blonde's hand.  
"Stop apologizing, I am simply relieved to see you both, alive, well and together." Haruka grinned widely and felt relief as the food arrived, she quickly indulged in her salad as Michiru, Rei and Usagi chattered away. As she felt her body evening out again Haruka felt she could rejoin the conversation.  
"Tell me Rei, where did this beautiful young man come from?" The little boy with jet black hair and burning red eyes smiled at Haruka. Rei ran her fingers through his hair and fixed Haruka with a look that said she was going to tell a great tale.

***Flashback***

The majestic black haired woman stood standing before the mirror, she was in love and happier than she could ever remember. She glowed as she turned around and was wrapped in the arms of the man she loved so dearly. His smile was radiant as he held her in his arms and guided her back to their bed.  
"I have to go to work, and so might I add do you." He kissed her lovingly and longingly. Rei returned his kisses, but pulled away from the bed so she could finish getting ready. She smiled as she looked back at the disappointed man still laying in bed, she left the room looking forward some breakfast. In a few hours she would have confirmation of her inkling and she had a special night planned to tell him.  
The day dragged on as Rei awaited her appointment with Ami and her dinner date with her husband. It was there one year anniversary and she was going to give him something very special. She left Ami's office feeling as high as her planet protector. As she entered her car she felt the temperature change, getting in she drove quickly to where the disturbance was coming from, she hadn't even noticed where she was, but was joined by Usagi, Minako and Makoto. They ran towards the courtyard where a long thin monster was attacking the men and women. The girls formed a circle around the monster as they started fighting, the battle was over in twenty minutes and as the scene cleared she saw him. She wanted to run to the crumpled body, but Makoto caught her and drug her away so they could transform. Rei finally broke free of her friend's grip and rushed back to the courtyard where the medics were clearing the ground and aiding the wounded. She searched the grounds as her heart was racing, finally she spotted him laying on a stretcher. Her heart sank as the scream escaped her lips. The paramedic was pulling the sheet over him, his hand limp under the sheet and blood dripping from his side. Usagi and Makoto made it to her side as she fell to the ground still screaming.

***Flashback ends***

Haruka looked shocked as Rei quietly kissed her son on the top of his head.  
"Rei, I am so sorry. You are a braver and stronger woman than I ever could be." Haruka's tone was soft, different than any of the younger girls had ever heard. Rei took a deep breath and looked up, her eyes were not full of tears, but still full of life.  
"I lost the man I loved, but I keep on living, because I have his son here, his legacy and to stop enjoying life would be dishonorable to his memory." Michiru nodded and searched for a change in the topic. Usagi was still enjoying watching the two women. Haruka finished her salad, but was still contemplating the dessert. Feeling stronger she nudged Michiru,  
"I need to be excused for a moment." Michiru nodded as she moved to allow Haruka out and resume her seat. Usagi's words of awe escaped her as she saw for the first time the belly on the once athlete. Haruka chuckled as she made her way towards the bathroom.  
"Michiru, tell us about your career, are you still doing performances?"  
"Well I was performing and painting up to about two months ago, but since Haruka has moved in, I haven't had time. The first month she was living with me she was in bad shape so I canceled my shows, then we made the move here, so I guess I will need to make a fresh start if I plan on contributing to our finances."  
"Surely you will not worry about that right now, I mean you would just get your career started and then be on maternity leave." Michiru nodded.  
"Yea, that is the reasoning the Haruka and I are both following, she wants to get back into the racing, but there is no way in her current condition." Michiru sighed as Usagi picked up on the depth of exhaustion Michiru was feeling. She reached over to look at Michiru's eyes.  
"You two are back together, that is what matters most. I can tell you are both happier than ever before. What is wrong?" Michiru tried to smile.  
"You are right, we are together, which is more than I ever dreamed would happen. However it seems as if Haruka is lost, she has not been herself since I found her in her house. I mean to say she has been faking being alright, but I can tell she is lost in her own places, her own prison."  
"What do mean?" Rei asked, she understood what it meant to be lost in your own mind, she had after all been there after the death of her husband.  
"I mean the abuse she sustained from that man is deeper than the physical, to the point where she has let go caring about her health completely."  
"I never really thought about Haruka having a deeper side." Usagi said with a smile. Michiru laughed lightly, the other girls had never known Haruka's soft side, but now even in the moments of conversation with Haruka, they had seen something was different.  
"I am worried about her, even though the queen of our future has said clearly she has made everything alright Haruka is not the same. I am especially worried about her health, she has been eating whatever she wants and dosing herself to meet that need, her blood pressure is off the charts and she doesn't seem to be doing anything about it." Rei looked at the aqua haired girl.  
"She needs time to heal, you don't suffer abuse for five years without losing something of yourself and Haruka is strong, with your help she will come back. Be patient and until then we are here to help." Usagi nodded. "If I have learned anything from the lose of my love it is that is takes a community of close friends to raise a child."  
"Even with a husband, friends are a necessity for your sanity and the child's well being." Michiru laughed as she leaned back. Haruka shadow covered the table as she returned and forced Michiru towards the window.  
"What are we laughing about?" Michiru shook her head and moved to kiss Haruka on the lips. She pulled back licking her lips;  
"How was the gelato pie?" Haruka looked taken a back and dared not to meet Michiru's eyes as she moved to kiss her again. Michiru moved backwards as to examine Haruka's face she wiped the evidence off Haruka's cheek.  
"Busted!" Usagi laughed lightly as Haruka bit her lip. Michiru's hand moved down Haruka's leg and right above the knee Michiru pinched her. Haruka jumped as she tried to pull away and shook her head.  
"That was not nice, will you hand me my bag, please?" Haruka asked as she tried again to kiss Michiru. Michiru handed her the bag and a quick kiss, but it was not a warm or loving one. Haruka, knowing Michiru was not happy with her, pulled out a needle and insulin so she could give herself more, making up for the dessert she could not resist. Usagi watched her, making her a little more self conscious,  
"Haruka," Usagi knew this would be a little out of place, "If you don't mind me asking, didn't you use to wear a pump? I thought they were suppose to manage your sugar better." Haruka finished what she was doing and looked up, packing the small bag back.  
"After my husband destroyed the third pump I kind of gave up on wearing it, that's when I went back to this barbaric method." Haruka's bitterness could be heard in her voice. Michiru who had not even thought about the change in Haruka's method studied her closely.  
"We know we don't have to worry about that now, why don't you look into it again." Haruka shrugged,  
"No insurance, they are not cheap." Rei's eyes flashed, she had never heard the girls who had been raised in such nice homes with plenty of money speak about it.  
"You getting sick will not be cheap, let's at least talk to Ami." Haruka nodded, she would be happy to get her pump back, but the idea of paying for one was not inviting, especially knowing that they were going to have to pay for there hospital fees when the babies were born. The girls talked for a a little while longer before paying there bill and departing.


	8. Chapter Eight: Night Time & Nightmares

This is a short chapter I know, but a much needed one. Review for more.

Chapter Eight: Night time & Nightmares

Repeatedly the punches flew, the blows from his fist flashed again and again. She let out a moan willing herself to stay conscious, eventually he would stop and leave so as to go back to the bar, she just had to stay awake a little bit longer. His shouts were growing fainter, his voice only an echo now. She cried, feeling the salty tears running down her cheeks as she slumped to the ground against the wall. Haruka felt someone's soft lips touch her own, she struggled for a moment before realizing she was safe and that the gentle lips that were now kissing away her tears, belonged to her aqua haired goddess. Michiru pushed herself up on the bed so that Haruka could see her kind smile illuminated by the moonlight. Her senses were slowly to return as she realized she was in a dead sweat, cold and clammy and breathing hard. Michiru moved to kiss her again and then tuck her blonde hair behind her ear. Haruka took a deep breath trying to steady herself,  
"You were dreaming." Michiru whispered softly. Haruka nodded, she was exhausted, her sleep had been disturbed all night and the past several nights. Michiru looked at her with pity, she was concerned for Haruka, but did not dare to push her luck in pressing the easily irritable woman.  
"I'm sorry I woke you." Michiru shook her head and moved again to kiss Haruka. When they broke apart, Haruka threw off the covers and moved to quickly head towards the bathroom, but before she made it Michiru heard a thud. She turned over and sat up, Haruka was laying on the ground, pushing herself into a sitting position. She cursed under her breath as Michiru jumped from the bed to get beside her.  
"What happened?" Michiru asked as she made it to Haruka's side and place herself behind the beautiful athlete.  
"I must have stood up to quickly, everything just went black." Haruka rubbed her head as she leaned back against Michiru, breathing in and counting her heart rate as well as her breath rate. Michiru stroked her hair and wrapped her arms around Haruka, pulling her close.  
"Calm down... shh..." Michiru cooed in her lover's ear. Haruka laid her head back, but just as quickly jumped to sit up straight. She grabbed her belly as a sharp pain hit her in the side and reverberated throughout her entire body. "What's wrong?" Michiru looked panicked as Haruka's eyes grew wide and she gasped for breath, another pain shooting through her. "Haruka?" Michiru wanted so badly to comfort the blonde woman, but was afraid to touch her. The pain let up and Haruka shrunk back into Michiru's arms, again cursing under her breath as she felt her pajama bottoms were soaked. Michiru held her and wiped the sweaty hair from her beloved's hair from her face.  
"Do you think Ami makes house calls?" Haruka asked quietly, trying not to alarm Michiru as to the severity of her condition.  
"Should I be taking you to the hospital?" Michiru asked, knowing that if Haruka was asking for a doctor, she was not well off.  
"No, we cannot afford hospital bills." Haruka was firm as she felt another pain and doubled over. Michiru moved from behind her and quickly grabbed the phone as Haruka rolled over on her side, clutching her stomach and letting out a moan. Michiru dialed the phone number quickly and paced back and forth before settling down to sit behind Haruka and pull her close.  
"Ami?" Michiru heard the blue haired woman pick up the phone on the other side. "Ami? Can you hear me?" A fair amount of crying could be heard on the other side of the phone before Michiru heard Ami's tired voice.  
"Michiru? What are you doing up?" Michiru could barely hear Ami on the other line as Haruka had curled up as small as she could and a baby was screaming on the other side.  
"Ami? Haruka took a hard fall and she isn't doing so well. Can you come over?"  
"Of course, I will be right there." Ami hung up the phone and Michiru set it down next to them as she moved to pull Haruka as close to her as possible. The pain had let up as Haruka huffed, trying hard to catch her breath, slow her heart rate down. Haruka leaned her head back on Michiru's shoulder, allowing Michiru to hold her close. Michiru cooed softly in her lover's ear. As time went on and there was no more pain Haruka pushed herself into a better position.  
"May I have some water now?" Michiru nibbled her ear and moved out from behind Haruka, leaning her gently against the wall. Michiru returned with a glass of water from the bathroom. Haruka took several sips before lowering the glass and leaning her head back against the wall, it was far to heavy to hold up. Tears flowed from Haruka's eyes as she closed them, "I am so sorry. Sorry for everything, I'm sorry for leaving you, for taunting you and for everything I have ever done to hurt you." Michiru moved to her knees and pulled Haruka close to her, resting Haruka's head on her chest.  
"Baby girl, hush now." Michiru kissed her cold sweaty forehead. "All had been forgiven, it is all over now, we are together." Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru and pulled her closer.  
"How can I ever repay you? How can I pretend that I am good enough for you? You should have left me to die, I don't deserve your love, or the love of our children." Haruka was choking on her own tears. Michiru had never seen her like this before, but comforted her all the same.  
"Haruka, I love you. You can not change that, nor do I want you to. We are together now, this is what matters, there here and now."  
"I can't even take care of myself, how can I expect to take care of you or even one child. Michiru my hands are so dirty, how can you still be here?" Michiru was crying now as she stroked Haruka's tear stained face and kissed her with her lips.  
"I love you." Michiru whispered, rocking the woman quietly until Haruka went silent, still sobbing in her arms.

Michiru was pacing back and forth, waiting for an answer, by the time Ami had arrived Haruka had fallen asleep on the floor in Michiru's arms. Michiru had moved carefully as not to wake Haruka and allow Ami in. With Ami's help she had managed to get Haruka cleaned up, changed and back into there bed. Ami was doing a full work up on her now, and she had sent Michiru downstairs to watch her son who was finally asleep in his carseat sitting on the kitchen table. Michiru has also made coffee and poured herself a cup, but had yet to take a sip. She would rest easier once she made sure Haruka was alright, and that the baby was okay. She stopped her pacing for a moment when Ami's son made a soft cooing noise. For the first time that night she smiled watching the young child, so much innocences and so pure. Michiru took a deep breath to steady herself and slid into the kitchen chair, watching the sleeping child. Michiru had no idea how long she watched the little boy sleep, however she jumped when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She stood up to greet Ami who came around the corner looking as tired and exhausted as Michiru felt.  
"She is resting comfortably now, but she is running a high fever, you will need to watch her carefully. I wouldn't even let her out of bed and I will plan on seeing you two in the office tomorrow." Michiru moved to sit down relieved,  
"What about the baby?"  
"Taking a fall this late in her pregnancy could mean going into early labor, fortunately her body seems to have realized it is not time yet and stopped the process. The baby sounds strong and has not dropped his movements."  
"Is this because of her blood sugar or her blood pressure? Is there anything we can do for her?" Michiru begged, Ami shook her head.  
"Both are far to high, but I have a feeling this fever is more about Haruka facing her demons than it is a medical problem. While I was up there she kept muttering about the pain and please stop hurting her, based on that and what you told me, I would say hormones mixed with a softening heart. You know better than I what she has suffered." Michiru nodded, knowing indeed the pain Haruka had fought and bottled up. "Let her rest today, the best thing you can do for her is just be right beside her. I will address her blood problems tomorrow. Michiru nodded,  
"Ami, one last thing, we are limited in funds right now Haruka does not have insurance, but would securing a insulin pump benefit her more than what she is doing?" Ami thought about it for a moment, "she use to have one, before she was married, she mentioned that her husband destroyed three before she gave up on the idea, but I want to know, is it possible?"  
"I will look into the idea, yes a pump is much more effective and less to handle. Let me work some of my magic, we will talk tomorrow." Michiru nodded and stood up to hug Ami around the neck. She then lifted the baby's carseat and gestured for Ami to lead the way back to her car.  
"Ami, he is a beautiful baby boy. What a blessing!" Ami rolled her tired eyes and Michiru could see the bags under them.  
"Thank you," she replied as she turned to take the carseat from Michiru and lock it in tight in the car. "He will be much cutter when we get to sleep through the night." Michiru frowned, but hugged the young woman again.  
"Thank you again Ami, you have done so much already." Ami accepted the hug gratefully. Michiru then waved them off before locking the door and returning to her bedroom, where she changed again into her night clothes, noticing her gently protruding belly in the mirror. Michiru climbed back into bed and pulled Haruka tightly. "I love you." she whispered affectionately.


	9. Chapter Nine : Demons Darkness & Daybrea

Chapter Nine: Demons of Darkness & Daybreak

Michiru wrapped her arms tightly around Haruka who was thrashing around again, she was burning up and sweating like crazy. Michiru whispered softly in her ear, trying to sooth her, she kissed her neck and moved her way up to her ear. Tears fell from Michiru's eyes, she knew Haruka was lost, but had no idea how to help her, how to guide her back to a place she could be safe. Haruka stopped thrashing, she was panting now, exhausted. Michiru let go of the beautiful woman and picked up the rag she had been using to cool Haruka off. She also reached over her to take her water glass. Michiru wet the cloth again and then walked over with Haruka's red bag. She gently wiped her lover's face before calling Ami on her cell phone, she set up the blood glucose machine and flinching pricked Haruka's finger squeezing the drop of blood onto the test strip. Michiru wiped off her finger, the machine was testing the blood as Ami picked up the phone. Michiru read her the number over the phone and Ami instructed her on how much insulin she should give Haruka. It was important that Haruka did not miss a does of insulin, even if she would miss the other medications. Michiru hung up the phone and went to get the insulin out of the fridge. Haruka was awake when she climbed the top of the stairs, but not very aware of what was going on. Michiru measured out the insulin and tried to give the needle to Haruka so she didn't have to prick Haruka, but Haruka raised her hand and turned it away.  
"I can't, but can I please have some more water?" Michiru nodded and gestured for Haruka to turn on her side. Michiru bit her lip as she wiped the spot on Haruka's side and stuck Haruka. "Closing your eyes does not evoke confidence." Haruka chuckled. Michiru capped the needle before walking around the bed and to the bathroom where she filled Haruka's glass with water.  
"It pains me to think I might be hurting you." Haruka shook her tired head.  
"It doesn't hurt me, not anymore I barely feel anything anymore." Haruka took another few sips before setting it down and moving back into bed. "Come hold me, just a little bit longer." Michiru nodded as she walked around the bed and crawled in pulling Haruka closer, but Haruka was already asleep and muttering again.

Haruka leaned over the edge of the bed, she hit the bucket Michiru had moved to the side of the bed. She was in utter misery, all she had taken in was water and crackers, but even those she couldn't keep down. She was starving, but didn't feel capable of eating. All Haruka wanted was some more water, but then she would have to get up to pee and every time she did that she lost a little more of what strength she had regained. Michiru had called Ami, Haruka wasn't strong enough to make it down to the clinic, so Ami had stopped by to check on her, every morning on her way to work. Haruka coughed and felt that she could hold out no longer. She pushed herself up and moved to the bathroom. Exhausted, Haruka's sleep had been plagued with her inner demons, she was fighting battles that she had thought won, or at least suppressed. She took a deep breath as the baby kicked her hard in the ribs. Haruka stood up and moved to look in the mirror. Her hair was a greasy mess, her face pail and her mouth tasted awful. She reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste. After spitting into the sink and rinsing it out, Haruka looked up, she splashed her face. Surprisingly she was not as tired as she had been, she moved back towards the room and dropped back into bed. She laid there awake, looking up at the ceiling lost in thought, she was drowning in her own self pity and selfish choices, how could she beat this? Haruka pushed herself up, and once more to her feet walking out to the open balcony, all kinds of thoughts were running through her mind, she was struggling and as she made the arguments in her head she was beginning to weaken, Haruka took another deep breath. 'No, I have paid for my poor choices, this is not the way for me to end it. I have two children on the way and a beautiful woman, that I have to love and protect.' As soon as she said it out loud she began to strengthen. Michiru walked up behind Haruka and wrapped her into a tight embrace,  
"Are we feeling better?" Haruka smiled at the warm embrace, she turned around and kissed Michiru passionately. Michiru returned the kiss with excited vigor. Haruka had finally faced her pain and her past, coming out victorious and brand new. They pulled away and Haruka lovingly pulled Michiru back to bed. She kissed her, making her way down her neck and slowly starting to undress her. "Haruka, are you sure this is a good idea, I mean we are pregnant." Haruka stopped what she was doing and looked at Michiru who had raised an eyebrow, but leaned in once again and kissed Michiru on the lips, Michiru was putty in Haruka's hands, this was what she had missed, this was the Haruka she had always loved.

Michiru heard the shower cut off, she turned over and waited to see her lover come out of the bathroom. A brilliant smile crossed her face as she saw the tall blonde step out of the bathroom and dry her hair. Haruka's smile filled her face and met her eyes.  
"What should we do now?" Michiru asked, with several ideas in mind as she watched Haruka get dressed.  
"I am starving." Michiru smiled as she stood up from the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.  
"What would you like to eat my love?" Michiru kissed Haruka's neck sending chills down her spine. Haruka turned to kiss her before Michiru headed towards the bathroom.  
"I'll take care of lunch this time, see you downstairs in a little bit." Haruka called as she heard the shower and left to make her way downstairs. Haruka turned into the kitchen smiling and turned on some music. She closed her eyes taking in the sweet sound of Michiru's violin. Haruka felt as if thousands of pounds had been lifted from her as she picked up her medicine bag and the blood pressure monitor. Haruka tested her sugar which was considerably lower, although still high, she knew she would need insulin, but her system was so empty she needed to eat first. Next she slipped the cuff over her arm and started the machine, while she laid out her other medications that she hadn't touched for the past week while she was sick. Feeling the cuff release her arm she looked over to get the reading and had a nice little shock. Her blood pressure for the first time appeared manageable. Haruka abandoned her medications and moved to find her phone, instead Michiru's was laying on the counter, she searched for Ami's number which was on the top of her call list. She heard Ami's voice pick up;  
"Michiru? What's wrong? Is she any worst?" Ami sounded nervous.  
"Ami, this is Haruka, I am doing much better, thank you." Ami sighed on the other side, "Hey listen, I have a question for you."  
"I'm glad to hear you are okay, what can I do for you?"  
"Can I give you some of my readings, both seemed to have lowered and I want your opinion in weather I should take the meds you gave me or not. I haven't take them in almost a week."  
"Sure, go ahead." Haruka gave her the blood sugar readings and blood pressure reading. "Those sound like much better numbers, take a half dose of the blood pressure medication. And did you find the insulin pump I left for you?" Haruka looked around and raised an eyebrow.  
"A pump, are you serious? Ami we can't afford that without insurance." Michiru rounded the corner, she had listened to Haruka talking to Ami, she was smiling as she rounded the corner with a bag in her hand.  
"Relax, I called in a favor. Do you have it?" Haruka smiled.  
"I do, thank you, I think I can handle it from here.  
"I expect to see you in my office tomorrow morning."  
"We will be there." Haruka smiled as she looked the aqua haired woman, who was wearing her shorts and a long shirt. "Thank you for your help." Ami hung up on the other line and Haruka set her phone down smiling at Michiru who walked a little closer to hand Haruka the bag. "How did you manage this?" Haruka asked as she took the bag and moved to the counter to get it set up.  
"We had to pay a little bit of a fee, but I had you placed on my insurance, then Ami and I ordered a pump for you. I figured we would spend more on medical bills than we did placing you on my insurance." Haruka nodded.  
"After the baby is born, we will be flush, I'll go back to racing and we will make it." Michiru bent over and kissed Haruka behind the ear, nibbling it before pulling out a few things to make lunch. Haruka was involved in setting up her pump and reading the new directions. She stood up to go to the fridge and pull out her insulin. "I was going to make you lunch."  
"Don't worry about it." Michiru smiled as she watch Haruka set up her pump. She flinched as she heard the click of the cannula go in, she had watched Haruka give herself needles hundreds of times, but the actual noise of something entering the body disturbed her. The pump beeped as Haruka set it. Standing up she connected it to her elastic band on her shorts.  
"Thank you, so much." Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru grateful for such a gift. Michiru smiled and set Haruka's sandwich on the counter as she finished making her own. "You have no idea how great a treasure this is." Michiru smiled,  
"Anything to better equip you to take care of yourself, because I plan on keeping you around for a long time." Haruka laughed, her eyes shining bright as her mouth was full of her sandwich. She took a sip of her water and breathed.  
"So how can I best love you today?" Michiru took a deep breath and smiled at the green eyed beauty.  
"Well I was thinking we could start talking about the nursery and maybe I could pick up some maternity clothing?" Haruka looked the woman up and down once more.  
"I guess you are right if I plan on keeping my clothes, we better invest in some for you." Michiru smiled liking the idea of shopping. Haruka jumped as she felt a strong kick in her abdomen. She reached over and pulled Michiru's hand to her belly. "This little guy is dancing like mad." Michiru laughed as she felt the baby. "I can finally call him ours now." Haruka felt a tear, but Michiru wiped it away.

Michiru came out of the dressing room twirling around in a small aqua colored maternity dress. Haruka took a deep breath of awe as she watched the woman, her belly more pronounced in clothing that fit her.  
"Buy it!" Haruka muttered out loud as she could feel herself getting hotter. "Next piece," Michiru laughed as she watched Haruka's expression.  
"This is the last piece." Haruka smiled, four hours of clothes shopping was pushing her to her breaking point.  
"While you change, I am going to grab a snack, do you want anything?" Michiru raised an eyebrow at Haruka  
"Whatever you are having will be perfect, but it's getting close to dinner time don't you think. Haruka's pumped beeped, she reached down to fiddle with it.  
"It will be a small snack, then I think I can muster a little more patience for nursery shopping." Michiru smiled happily, Haruka was more than herself, she was better than herself. Haruka picked up the bags she had been watching as well as Michiru's purse. She passed the purse over the dressing room door and left to find a small snack.  
When Haruka returned she stood outside the shop where Michiru was buying her clothes holding two yogurt cups. Michiru turned and walked towards her giving her a quizzical look.  
"Sugar-free yogurt," Michiru smiled as she took it from Haruka. The couple started making there way through the mall and towards the baby store. "So what colors do you want to paint the nursery?" Haruka asked, "Or do we give them each there own room since you are probably going to have a girl?" Michiru looked at her shocked;  
"What makes you think that?" Haruka shrugged, Michiru moved her arm around Haruka and pinched her just under the arm. Haruka flinched;  
"Well we both can't have boys, plus I know that you have always wanted a little girl." Michiru smiled as Haruka bent over to kiss her on the lips, much to the shock of several older ladies who were sitting on a bench talking away.


	10. Chapter Ten: Gifts Given

Review for more.

Chapter Ten: Gifts Given

Michiru turned around to see the beautiful blonde who was suppose to be helping her pain sitting in the new rocking chair watching her, her hand resting on her belly. She wrinkled her face at Haruka who was smiling softly, clearly enjoying the moment.  
"Something wrong?" Haruka asked as she saw Michiru's face.  
"I can't reach." Haruka smiled and pushed her body up to take the roller Michiru was offering. She kissed her on the lips before painting the top of the wall that Michiru could not reach. She could hear Michiru walking to the rocking chair.  
"If you need a break, I am starving." Michiru grinned as she caught herself from sitting all the way down. She walked by Haruka running her fingers over the exposed back of her lover. A doorbell rang as Michiru made it to the doorway, Haruka raised an eyebrow as Michiru looked curiously at her. Haruka set down the roller and walked to the door, placing her hand around Michiru's waist, walking with her to the front door. They could see through the glass long blonde hair and some brown hair as well as a few others moving around. The door bell rang once more as they two women made it to the door and unlocked it.  
"SURPRISE!" The girls all yelled, Michiru was taken aback as Haruka pulled the door open the rest of the way.  
"What's up girls?" Haruka grinned, "What is all this?" Michiru was speechless as she looked at the five women who were all holding something.  
"This is a surprise baby shower!" Makoto answered as she pushed her way in through the others and with one arm hugged Haruka. "It is so good to see you finally, welcome home!" Michiru seemed to have found herself again and moved to hug Makoto as well.  
"Thank you girls so much! This is an awesome surprise, please come on in." Michiru took the cake from Makoto's one hand that was also balancing a bag. "Let's take this to the kitchen, excuse the mess, we were just painting the nursery."  
"Excellent, because we also came to help, get this place looking like yours." Usagi grinned as she hugged Haruka. Ami smiled as she followed them.  
"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.  
"Ami said when she was here the other day that your house seemed to be lacking the personality of the two of you, but resembled the lives you two have left behind." Minako hugged Haruka tightly, the baby kicked her. "Wow," she pulled away and gently touched Haruka's belly, where the baby kicked again. "Life is incredible isn't it." Haruka nodded and Minako moved in to follow the others. Rei walked in and smiled hugging Haruka, who was a little taken aback by what all she was seeing come through the door.  
"We are here to help give you what you deserve." Rei waited for Haruka to shut the door and walked beside her towards the kitchen. Michiru and Makoto were already laying out all the food as a buffet for everyone to begin serving themselves.  
"Haruka, everything here was made with a sugar substitute or is sugar free, I was very careful and took extra care so you could enjoy everything." Haruka smiled.  
"That is awesome, so I can even have some of that cake?" Makoto nodded as Michiru smiled lovingly at Haruka. Haruka moved to help, but all the girls interrupted,  
"Haruka," Rei called her over to sit beside her. "Why don't you come over here and let me show you, what the girls and I have planned for the house." Haruka agreed, understanding that with visitors she was not allowed to lift a finger to help. She pulled the seat out next to Rei and eased herself in to it as Rei pulled out several pictures and paint chips. The girls had really gone to great lengths of planning and redesigning the house to give it a taste of Haruka and Michiru.  
"Rei," Haruka held up her hand to stop the chattering woman. "Michiru and I cannot afford to do all this right now, maybe after the babies are born and we can get a little at a time done." Rei was shaking her head.  
"Shut-up Haruka! This is not a matter of what you can afford, this is our gift to you two, that you will accept."  
"Even if we have to force you!" Minako was strong and stern, so much so Haruka shut her mouth quickly and did not continue to argue. Michiru set a plate in front of Haruka, who accepted it gratefully.  
"But why?" Michiru asked as she moved to get into the back of the rotating line along with Rei.  
"Because Michiru, we have all at some point tried to live our lives apart, but for us it does not work that way." Rei placed an hand on Michiru's shoulder.  
"We are a team, our destinies are forever intertwined." Usagi smiled as she took a seat across from Haruka.  
"We are more than a team, we are a family and family has to look out for each other." Ami sat next to Usagi and reached out to touch Haruka's hand. "The sooner you accept it, the more enjoyable it will be." Haruka's eyes softened as she smiled. The other girls took their seats around the table.  
"Thank you, all of you, so much for everything." Haruka smiled around the table as Michiru reached to touch her hand softly and she held it. She had never before thought of the girls in such a way, five years ago they were annoying little brats that had no idea of the pain the world could inflict, but now looking around she could see in each of their eyes the pain they had suffered and the sacrifices they had made. Time had slowly grew all the women and made them to be more than the brats she had talked down to.  
After lunch Haruka and Michiru led the girls into the sitting room, where they disappeared before bringing in several bags. Haruka about chocked on her water as she saw all the women laden with gift bags. Rei took to sorting them as Haruka looked over at Michiru's whose eyes were wide with excitement and curiosity.  
"What is all this?" Haruka asked looking around as Rei took a seat next to them with a pen and clipboard.  
"These are the the baby gifts, a pile for you and a pile for Michiru."  
"Girls, this is to..." Rei held up her hand to stop Michiru who was peeking into the bag closet to her.  
"We are not taking no for an answer." Michiru nodded and picked up her first bag, she opened it and pulled out several different outfits of various blues.  
"Thank you Ami," Michiru smiled even as she heard Haruka giggle. "What is so funny?" She asked looking at each individual outfit.  
"Even the girls know you are going to have a girl." Michiru blushed as Haruka picked up her first bag, pulling out several onessies and looking them over, all had some type of racing reference to them. Haruka laughed;  
"Rei, these are incredible, thank you." Rei smiled as next it was Michiru's turn. By the end of the gifts the two women had several sets of clothing, towels, bibs, diapers, wipes and many other fun toys. Makoto helped Ami carry everything up into the spare bedroom and then they peeked into the nursery. They saw the room was almost painted, but the shower had gone so long that would be the only thing getting finished today, but it was enough, the men had said they would be able to help out over the weekend. Rei picked up the roller and wet it a little more before going over the last of the wall. She smiled as Ami started picking up in the room, Usagi and Makoto were downstairs fixing dinner for the girls and cleaning up the kitchen. Minako looked through the house, taking down ideas and making a list of things to get done.  
"Ami?" Rei muttered as she was finishing the room, Ami turned around from where she was putting the lid on a can of paint. "Haruka, she isn't doing as well as she appears is she?" Rei looked concerned;  
"What makes you say that?" Ami asked, by law she could not discuss her patients' medical records or needs.  
"Her ankles are really swollen, she kept rubbing her head and fiddling with her pump. Not to mention every time I have seen her recently she looks flush, exhausted and under weight." Ami didn't say anything, but turned back to what she was doing.  
"Ami, you are so strong." Rei jumped at the sound of Haruka's voice, she had a jacket on and her arms were crossed as she leaned against the door frame. Ami looked at the tall blonde, "It's okay Ami, I clearly can't hide it much longer." Ami nodded as Haruka walked over to the rocking chair, "Rei, you can't go telling Michiru, but you are right to believe that I am not well."  
"Haruka, it is none..." Haruka held up her hand to stop Rei from speaking.  
"Let me speak, because if something happens I want you to take care of Michiru for me. My diabetes is on boarder of out of control, because of that my blood pressure is off the charts and it has been causing heart problems. This pregnancy is the best thing that has ever happened to me, next to knowing Michiru, I want more than anything for the baby to be healthy, but I don't know how much more my body can take." Rei looked into Haruka's eyes, they were full of regret, but more than that they were scared. Rei set down the roller as she finished and walked over to Haruka. Rei touched her hand,  
"Haruka, if anyone is strong enough to fight this battle, it is you." Ami nodded.  
"Thank you," she stood up and moved to help Ami take the last of the brushes and rollers downstairs.

Meanwhile Michiru was downstairs talking with Makoto and Usagi while they fixed dinner for the couple. She was still so blown away by the generosity of the girls and their thoughtfulness. Each of them was chattering away, catching up on life. Usagi of course was talking about ChibiUsa and her starting kindergarden in the fall and Mamoru's plans for them to have another child in the near future. Makoto had a set of twins, who were nearing the age of three, each with their own personalities.  
"Oh Makoto, I am dying to meet them, it must be exciting." Makoto laughed as she thought hard about her two girls. "Where are all the children today?"  
"Father and child bonding day, about once a month the men take the kids out all together and do something fun, giving us a chance to do something we enjoy."  
"What a great idea, it sounds like so much fun." Michiru smiled, imagining Haruka taking both of their children off and giving her a chance to paint of play her violin.  
"So tell Michiru, how are you holding up? Is pregnancy all you thought it would be?" Usagi asked, eyeing the beautiful aqua haired woman.  
"Oh, I am loving every moment, except for those spent in the bathroom. I never imagined being able to experience this so I am soaking it in."  
"Pregnancy suits you, you are glowing and carrying well. When I was four months I was huge and still growing every day." Usagi was nodding in agreement with Makoto's statement. "but what's bothering you?" Michiru sighed.  
"Well Haruka really worries me, she collapsed the other day after she stood up to quickly and it really scared me. I know she is doing better now, but she is still not her normal healthy self. I've noticed some swelling in her legs and her blood pressure and sugar are both still fairly high. Ami keeps throwing around the eclampsia word. It scares me."  
"I am not going to lie, eclampsia is scary, I had it in my last two weeks of pregnancy and it was scary, but it can be managed with plenty of rest." Makoto offered her reassurance. "It will not be easy taking care of her the farther along you go, and you have to take care of yourself or knowing Haruka she will do it for you, but really allow her to rest." Michiru nodded as Makoto touched her gently on the hand.  
"It is why we are all here, we know and understand. We have all been in your position, do not be afraid to ask for help." Michiru smiled as she allowed Usagi to squeeze her into a hug.  
"Hey now Usagi, that is my girl that you are hugging." Haruka walked in following Ami and Rei. "You don't want to see me jealous." Michiru laughed along with the others, but Haruka walked over and kissed Michiru on the lips. "Really girls, thank you for everything." They all nodded smiling.

Haruka yawned as she laid in bed, Michiru was up and getting dressed because the other girls and their husbands would be at the house soon. She grinned watching the silken skin of her beauty dress. Haruka's legs were pounding, she could tell that for her health is was going to be better if she could stay in bed, but how she could communicate that to Michiru without alarming her was bouncing around her head. She felt her breath leave her as she caught the outline of the pregnant woman. Taking in a few extra breathes could feel her baby jumping around and kicking her from the inside. Michiru noticed as she winced in pain and climbed back over the bed, where she pulled the covers off and Haruka's shirt up. Haruka was taken aback at how fast she had moved, Michiru touched her lips to Haruka's belly and whispered quietly. His kicking had stopped,  
"Have you thought of any names for him?" Michiru asked as she rested her head lovingly on Haruka's swollen belly. Haruka shrugged, the trust be told she had considered a few different names, but nothing had made an impact on her. Michiru smiled as she moved to sit up. "Why don't you rest today, it has been a hard week and you are still recovering from being sick last week. The men will be here working in the other rooms, when and if they decide to do our room you can lay on the couch." Haruka was taken aback, here was a ready made excuse to stay in bed all day.  
"That sounds like a great idea, why don't you stay here with me?" Michiru laughed.  
"I still have a few more months before I need a day off and if I stay you will not get any rest." Michiru said as she picked up a few of the throw pillows and propped them under Haruka's swollen feet, the relief was almost immediate. Michiru covered her back up and finished getting dressed. "I'll bring you breakfast and your things up here, is there anything special you want. Haruka shook her head, still shocked from Michiru's treatment. She enjoyed her breakfast in bed with Michiru, taking her medications and starting her pump. She laughed watching Michiru flinch as she inserted the cannula.  
"It really doesn't hurt." Michiru shook her head as chills went up her spine. Michiru cleared the tray and proceeded downstairs while Haruka drifted off back to sleep.

The girls arrived with their families, the plan was Ami, Usagi and Michiru would watch the children down stairs in the recreation room and pool room while the men and others set to work; making the house clean, new and very much Michiru's and Haruka's. Ami's little boy was nearing five months old, Michiru just sat in awe watching him sleep and at how small he was. Makoto's twins were wild animals, Michiru laughed watching ChibiUsa and Usagi trying to catch them and contain them, all the while Rei's son, Raven, crawled up into Michiru's arms with a book for her to read to him. Ami turned her attention to Ami before picking up the book the little boy had handed her.  
"If you don't mind, can you give Haruka a check up sometime today. She had a seizure last night in bed, and she does not seem to remember, either that or she is ignoring it for my sake." Ami nodded,  
"I was afraid of this, I will give her a check up, but you really need to be ready for some tougher love. Honestly I am surprised the hospital in London allowed her to leave the ER, because she should be in the hospital until her blood glucose gets under control." Michiru bit her lip and bowed her head.  
"Thank you for your honesty, Ami. I have to say I have been fighting the battle on the inside, but whatever you think is best, we will do." Ami acknowledged Michiru's strength reaching over and touching her knee.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Hospital

Chapter Eleven: Hospital

A rustling of a chocolate wrapper was muffled under the sheet, Haruka took a bite as she closed her eyes and chewed the sweet chocolate and carmel with peanuts. Michiru had not allowed her a candy bar since they had arrived in Japan, but her cravings were so strong, she could not stand it anymore. She felt Michiru move next to her in bed and wrap her arm around her side.  
"Haruka," Michiru's voice was soft and she cuddled closer, Haruka felt her breath on the back of her neck. She started chewing faster, "I smell chocolate." Haruka's eyes were wide open now, she thought she was busted. "I am craving some ice cream with fresh strawberries and chocolate sauce." Haruka did not move, maybe it was possible that Michiru had not heard her. Haruka slowly moved to hide her candy bar and push herself to her feet. She let out a dull moan as she felt stiff and her belly was weighing on her back. Michiru rolled into the center of the bed, and slowly eased her hand under Haruka's pillow where she pulled out the remainder of the candy bar. "This should hold me over while you are gone." Haruka was more than annoyed, but instead turned and made her way down stairs. If Michiru was going to eat her candy bar, she was going to make herself a bowl of ice-cream. She marched down stairs and into the kitchen where she flipped on the light switch as she made her way to the freezer. She snarled when she opened the door and saw sugar free ice cream, then opening the fridge she cursed as the chocolate syrup was sugar free as well. This was probably Michiru's way of getting her down stairs to eat wisely. She bent over the best she could to find the strawberries and pulled them out. While she was down here she took her blood sugar and drew up the insulin she would need for the carbs she was planning on enjoying sugar free or not. Twenty minutes later Haruka was carrying two bowls of ice cream and a jar of pickles back up the stairs. Michiru put her book down from where she was reading, she still had some of Haruka's chocolate bar on her mouth. Haruka bent over and kissed her before handing her the bowl. She couldn't stay mad at Michiru, it was impossible. "Oh, pickles?" Haruka grinned as she offered Michiru the jar. "These are full of sodium, they will not help with the swelling." Haruka pulled the jar back and set it on the side table before she pulled one out and stuck it intentionally on her tongue.  
"I don't care, you stole my candy bar, I am going to eat the pickles." Michiru could tell that Haruka was not up for a discussion concerning her diet. Michiru bit back her retort and took a bite of her ice cream and strawberries.  
"Pass the pickles please," the smell of the pickles was wearing on her. Haruka once more offered Michiru the jar of pickles. The two women sat up in bed eating ice cream and pickles until the disappointing last bite. Michiru stood up and took Haruka's bowl as well as the empty jar of pickles downstairs. Haruka stood up to make her way to the bathroom, she knew Michiru was right, she needed to more serious and more active about her health, but how? She heard Michiru coming back up the stairs as she started the shower. Michiru walked into the bathroom as Haruka climbed in, but instead of what she was hoping for she heard Michiru bend over the toilet and vomit. Haruka looked around the curtain,  
"Are you alright?" Michiru sat up and leaned against the bathtub.  
"No," Haruka turned off the water and reached for her towel.  
"What's wrong?" Michiru leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes.  
"That sugar free crap taste like s*** when is comes up again." Haruka chuckled. "Do we have anything for heartburn?" Haruka nodded and still grinning stepped out of the shower and over Michiru. Michiru ran her fingers up Haruka's bare legs. Haruka shuddered as she pulled opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out something, giving it to Michiru. Michiru thanked her as she filled a glass of water and handed it to her to help take the meds. Haruka then wet a wash clothe and handed it to Michiru. Haruka then tried once more to climb into the shower, but Michiru dropped her glass, water spilling everywhere, she was staring off into space. Haruka pulled her leg back out of the tub and bent over trying to look at Michiru. Michiru's eyes were blank and she was not responding to any of Haruka's attempts. Haruka stood up and rushed to her phone, she dialed Ami as she looked at the clock on her phone. The blue haired woman picked up the phone and moaned into it. Haruka was frantic as she explained the situation to Ami, while she was explaining it Michiru seemed to wake up from her seizure. She was shaking and confused;  
"Haruka, you need to get Michiru to the emergency room. I will meet you there." Ami hung up the phone, Haruka continued speaking to Michiru as she turned off the shower and quickly dressed. She returned and Michiru seemed a little more with it.  
"Can you stand?" Haruka asked kneeling next to Michiru. Michiru looked around confused before she nodded and made to stand up. Haruka helped pull her up to her feet and steadied herself. "Come on, let's change your clothes and get you to the hospital. Haruka undressed Michiru in the bathroom and threw them into the hamper, then walked Michiru into the bedroom and helped her sit on the bed. She dressed Michiru without a words, Michiru was off, she was not doing well at all.

Haruka drove up to the emergency room, where the nurse pushed the wheel chair over towards her, indicating she should sit down. Haruka shook her head and walked around the car, opening the door for Michiru who pulled herself up out of the car and into the wheel chair.  
"Dr. Mizuno is suppose to be meeting us here. I am going to park the car, I will be right in." Haruka squeezed Michiru's shoulder reassuring her. The nurse nodded and pushed Michiru in through the doors. Haruka hopped in her car and drove around to park it. She started feeling a pain in her side as she tried getting up. Breathing through the pain she stood up and made her way back to the emergency room. She stopped several times feeling pain generate through her body. Breathing each time she would walk a few more steps and try her best to ignore the pain. Walking into the emergency room she saw Ami coming in.  
"How is she?" Ami asked as she spotted Haruka.  
"She had another seizure on the way here, she is out of it. Ami, please, you have to help her." Ami nodded and leaned over the nurses desk. "Tell me, where is Michiru, the pregnant woman you just brought back?"  
"Curtain Three, and the nurse started her work up, just as you instructed."  
"Thank you," Ami nodded and motioned for Haruka to follow her, but when she looked around she saw Haruka bent over doubled, holding her belly and breathing hard. "Are you alright?" Ami walked over to look at Haruka, who forced herself to stand up.  
"Yes, I just seem to have pushed a little to hard this morning, please lead the way." Haruka bit her lip willing the pain to stop and working hard not to cry out. Michiru was sitting up in the bed looking around, she seemed to be more alert than she had been during the whole car ride. The nurse was hooking her up to several machines while Ami was looking over her chart. Haruka moved to hold Michiru's hand and kiss it lovingly.  
"Haruka," Michiru spoke softly resting her head on Haruka's shoulder. "I am okay, don't worry about me." Haruka cooed in her ear sweet words of reassurance and kissed her forehead which was covered in a cold sweat.  
"I know you will, because I need you." Ami was talking to the girls again and Haruka feeling another contraction forced her attention to towards Ami. She wanted to run several test and she was worried about Michiru's high blood pressure and swelling. Haruka felt as if she was distant from the whole space, she could hear Ami, but it was foggy. She took a deep breath and demanded her focus on Ami.  
"You told me eclampsia occurs later in pregnancy, Michiru is only three something months?" Haruka was glad to hear her own voice that did not fade. Ami was coming back into focus and explaining that sometime the body was unpredictable. Haruka nodded and Michiru consented to treatment as well as test. As the nurse took down Ami's orders, Haruka felt swelling pain and knew she needed to sit down. Michiru felt the woman's grip tighten and looked over as Haruka was falling down, and going down quickly. Haruka heard her call for Ami and saw Ami spin around as the world around her went black.

Haruka took a deep breath and sat straight up in her bed, scaring the nurse. "Michiru!" she gasped as she remembered seeing Michiru's terrified face before she went out. The nurse pressed the button to call the doctor in before she gently tried to reassure Haruka to lay back in the bed. Haruka looked at her curiously, trying hard to identify where she was and what was going on all around her. She laid back as she realized she was in a hospital bed in a room. "Where is my wife?" The nurse looked curiously at the tall blonde woman and then at her belly. "Where is the woman I brought into the emergency room?"  
"Haruka," a sigh of relief filled the air as a male nurse entered pushing the aqua haired goddess in a wheel chair. Haruka looked Michiru up and down, pleased to see that Michiru looked well. "Are you causing trouble?" Michiru asked as the young man wheeled her up next to Haruka. "Thank you Anthony, I can manage from here." The young man nodded and then looked up at the nurse,  
"Dr. Mizuno is looking over a few files right now, she will be in as soon as she finishes." The other nurse nodded and followed Anthony out of the room. Haruka moved to sit up again, but the pain was back in her belly so she eased herself back.  
"Are you okay? Is everything alright? What happened?" Michiru smiled as she reached for Haruka's hand pressing it to her lips.  
"You scared me, I thought I was going to lose you today." Haruka looked deep into Michiru's eyes and could see fear.  
"I scared you? You scared me, Michiru how are you..." Haruka's face contorted in pain as she felt a contraction. "What the h*** is going on?" Haruka breathed out. Ami walked in looking over the chart.  
"Both of you are in poor health," Ami looked up to see Haruka's face contorting in pain, she walked over to Haruka's other side and dialed a number into the pump.  
"Am I dying?" Haruka breathed heavily, as she unfurled from the fetal position she had been in.  
"No, not if I have anything to say about it." Ami smiled, "Braxton Hicks contractions, or false labor." Haruka looked helplessly at Ami.  
"Wait, this is false labor?" Ami nodded, "What does real labor feel like?" Ami laughed, but noticed that Haruka was completely serious.  
"It is going to get worst before it gets better." Haruka's eyes were wide with fear. "Have you not taken any lamaze classes?" Again Haruka raised an eyebrow, confused;  
"What is lamaze?" Michiru laughed knowing that Haruka was serious, but more so that she had underestimated Haruka's lack of knowledge when it came to babies.  
"A birthing class, to teach you about the process of childbirth and the aftercare of the child." Haruka nodded, catching on, her face contorted again and she squeezed Michiru's hand tightly, trying to breath through the pain, but the nagging new information that labor was worst did not seem to comfort her. She relaxed as the pain started to ease;  
"Yea, I think I remember reading about classes like that back in London." Michiru could tell that Haruka skated over the part about being married.  
"Well, once I release you from the hospital I suggest that you look into classes." Haruka nodded in agreement. Michiru squeezed her hand,  
"It will be fun, we can do it together." Haruka smiled,  
"I would like that." Haruka pulled Michiru's hand to her lips. Ami smiled and looked back down at her papers in front of her.  
"Alright Ami, give us the news?" Michiru held tight Haruka's hand with both of her own. Ami looked over her notes and took a deep breath;  
"Michiru, you have let your blood pressure and health get out of control, early onset preeclampsia, we have a chance to turn this around, but you have to take things easy. I am going to keep you here overnight while we get you started on the medications so I can monitor your progress, but I predict you can go home tomorrow." Haruka smiled and squeezed Michiru's hand. Michiru was smiling and very willing to take better care of herself. Ami then flipped the files in her hand and looked down at Haruka's file. "Haruka," Ami took a deep breath, "Now that I have you in my grasp I will not be letting you out so easy. We are going to get the swelling down, the blood sugar down, the blood pressure down and anything else that is out of whack back in line, before I let you out of this hospital bed." Haruka felt her face flush, but she was feeling to weak to argue and she felt another contraction start. Michiru asked the question that Haruka wanted to, but could not find the words as she tried to breath through the pain.  
"How long do you think you are going to keep her here Ami?"  
"A week at the very least, we will take it as it comes, but Haruka you have to get your health back on track, or Michiru's health is going to diminish as well, you two are so closely connected that I promise you this will make a difference." Haruka nodded as the pain eased.  
"I hear you, but tell me first if this pain is going to end soon." Ami laughed as she looked up at one of the machines.  
"Yes, I started an IV to help with the pain, it should start working soon." Haruka nodded, "Do you two have any questions?" Haruka shook her head, she was exhausted and short of breath. Ami pulled out a mask and switched out the nasal cannula she had been wearing so Haruka could get more oxygen. She looked at Michiru who smiled,  
"I'm okay Ami, I am feeling a lot better now, thank you." Ami nodded,  
"Don't hesitate to call, I am on the floor the rest of the day." Ami left so the women could have some privacy. As they heard the door shut Michiru moved from her wheelchair so she could crawl into bed next to Haruka who was hurting bad, her back was aching from the fall she had taken as well as the weight of her belly. She moaned as Michiru pulled her close and found the sore spot on her back.  
"I told you that buying sugar free would end up making us sick in the end." Haruka muttered as Michiru giggled and kissed her woman. Haruka buried her face into Michiru's chest as she started to cry. "I am so sorry." Michiru cooed soft comforts in Haruka's ear.  
"Hush now, it will be alright, just rest here and find your comfort." Haruka closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in Michiru's arms.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Mother

Chapter Twelve: Mother Knows Best

***Flashback***

Haruka left the hospital, her head tightly wrapped, her knees bandaged and several stitches. Her mother was striding alongside her relentlessly berating her for her foolish behavior. The young child just rolled her eyes as she raised her hand to hold the ice pack on her aching head. She had decided to skip lunch so she could challenge a boy on the playground to a race, but her blood sugar was to low and as she started running she had crashed, tripping over her own feet and skidding on the hot asphalt track.  
"You know you can't skip a meal, you are delicate, special and you have to take care of yourself. Why should I allow you to go off on that ski trip this Christmas if I can't trust you to take care of yourself at school. Seriously Haruka, you need to stop being so selfish, you had me worried sick." Haruka opened the car door for her mother who entered first. "And now look at you, you look like a boy with your head shaved. What will your father have to say about this?" Haruka did not have a chance to answer as she took a seat and leaned her head back against the seat. "We won't even mention your new school uniform is ruined, covered in blood." Haruka prayed for patients. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
"I'm sorry mom." Haruka muttered as she heard her mother start back up again on the rant that was sure to continue all the way home.

***Flashback End***

Michiru was released the next day from the hospital, however she stayed by Haruka's side in the hospital. Ami and Haruka both tried to bribe her home, but she was not budging, she was worried about Haruka who was still experiencing contractions and the nurse had recorded several seizures through out the night. Two day in the hospital and the swelling in Haruka's body had decreased significantly, and her blood sugar was coming down. A knock came at the door and Michiru moved from where she had been holding the sleeping woman she loved. As she rounded the corner of the room an older woman who looked very much like her daughter smiled at the beautiful young woman. Michiru smiled and moved to hug Haruka's mother, who set her bag down and greeted the smaller woman.  
"Thank you for calling, it means so much to me." Michiru smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you for coming, I hesitated to call, but we need help." Haruka's mother placed her hand over Michiru's.  
"All I have ever wanted is for my daughter to be happy, if she is happy with you, I will learn to live with it. But I know now, you are what is best for my daughter." Michiru smiled as she turned to walk Haruka's mother in. Haruka let out a low moan and moved to find some comfort in the bed. Her mother looked down at her daughter lovingly. "When she was born we did not know what was wrong with her. She coughed a lot, always had wet diapers and seemed to be constantly thirsty. She was in the hospital over and over again before we figured out what was wrong and how best to help her." The older woman went silent watching her daughter sleep. "So many sleepless nights I spent crying, but Haruka grew up and became a beautiful young woman, one who knew her duty and honored her parents even if it was against everything inside of her." Michiru placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
"Dr. Mizuno seems really positive about the results she has been getting from the new medications. She hopes Haruka can go home on bed rest at the end of this week." Michiru moved as she felt tired and her head growing heavy, she sat down and pulled her chair close to the bed, picking up Haruka's hand between her own placing it against her cheek. The older woman moved to take the seat next to Michiru. "I called because I cannot take care of her on my own, not in my condition." Haruka moved restless in the bed, Haruka's mother could tell those words were causing Michiru pain.  
"My daughter is strong willed, she is going to do whatever she wants and just like the wind there is no changing her course, but I did not come just because you called me, or because you need help." She paused taking a deep breath. "Haruka called me last night, she is worried that she caused you to get sick, so I am here for both of you, to care for both of you." Haruka opened her eyes smiling. "I want to know both of my grandchildren." Michiru's eyes were tearing up as she looked deep into the woman's eyes.  
"Mom," Michiru jumped at the voice, she had not seen Haruka wake up. Haruka pushed herself up and then moved to raise the bed. She leaned over to hug her mother as her son kicked. "Thank you for coming." Her mother nodded as she eased her hand down her daughter's arm and onto her belly.  
"He is an active little guy isn't he?" Haruka smiled as she placed her hand over her mother's. "He is a strong one, just like his mother." Michiru laughed. Haruka moved to sit up a little more and hang her legs over the bed. "Where are you going?" Haruka smiled,  
"I have to pee." she pushed herself up and steadied herself, before grabbing her IV tree and walking towards the bathroom. Michiru heard her stomach growl as Haruka's mother answered.  
"Honey," Michiru called from the room, "I am going downstairs to the cafeteria. I will be right back."  
"Bring me an ice cream, please!" Michiru laughed as she walked out of the room and to the nurses station before proceeding downstairs to the cafeteria.

On her way down she pushed the wrong button and stepped off the elevator and was well down the hall before she realized she was on the wrong floor. Michiru spun around to look for a sign when she heard a familiar voice.  
"Michiru Kaioh?" Michiru spun around at the sound of her name. She looked around as the soft voice spoke her name again, "Michiru." A woman sitting in a wheelchair was looking at her as if she was a long lost child.  
"I'm sorry," Michiru said in a soft voice, "Do I know you?" The woman's eyes were the same shade of blue as Michiru's, a scarf was covering what was left of her hair. Michiru could see that the woman must be receiving chemo therapy.  
"It is me, your mother." Michiru looked deep into the woman's eyes, feeling tears in her own as she squatted down using the woman's chair for support. "Oh how I hoped for this day, I have longed to see you from the moment we departed." The lady reached up with a shaking hand and touched Michiru's cheek.  
"Mom?" Michiru whispered, "What has happened to you?" The woman, who should look just as young as Haruka's mother, looked older and worn.  
"Oh honey, our time is short together let us not cloud this time with my woes, but tell me, what joy is growing in your belly?" Michiru smiled as she touched her small belly. "Michiru, you have returned, come home. A child and a family, your father can forgive your youthful treachery." Michiru backed away from her mother and stood up.  
"Mother, I am happier now than I have ever been, but I am not married at least not in the sense you believe." Tears were filling her mother's eyes. "I love you mother, and I wish you the best in your battle with your health, but I will not be returning home. I have a beautiful wife and we are expecting two children within the year." Her mother was pleading with her, but Michiru who had been filled with joy at the sight of her mother, backed away a few steps refusing to feel the guilt and pain her family would burden her with. Michiru took a deep breath and stepped forward.  
"I am living here in Japan again, at the Tenoh Estate, if you can accept me for who I am, please come and find me, but know I am not going to change my ways." She bent over and kissed her mother on the cheek, feeling tears in her eyes before she turned away and continued her walk towards the cafeteria.

Haruka pushed herself into a better sitting position as Michiru entered followed by a nurse.  
"What took you so long?" Haruka smiled, but caught sight of Michiru's eyes and reached out her hand. "What's wrong baby girl?" Michiru took Haruka's hand and squeezed it. The nurse walked up on the other side with the blood glucose machine taking Haruka's hand as she stuck out her finger for the prick.  
"I just saw my mother." Haruka looked at her lover in shock, she was not sure what she should say. The nurse squeezed her finger to draw the blood. Haruka's mother was watching the two women, she still felt uncomfortable with the level of affection the two displayed, however she was trying her best to remain open minded.  
"What did she say?" Haruka found her voice, the nurse looked up,  
"Your blood sugar is looking great, enjoy your ice cream." Haruka nodded as the nurse left. Michiru smiled at her and opened the small ice cream cup, handing it to Haruka before she sat on the bed next to the tall blonde.  
"She is under going chemo therapy, and she wants to make amends." Haruka nodded, she knew well what it cost Michiru to even consider the idea of reentering her family. "But she was not pleased when I told her I was here with you." Haruka nodded, this was more what she expected from Michiru's family.  
"May I interject?" Haruka's mother smiled at the two women and both nodded while Haruka took a bite of her ice cream. "Mothers are fickle, you may find yourself between a rock and a hard place one day when it comes to raising children, but when it is all said and done, our deepest desire is to see our children grown, healthy and happy. It is hard work to try and give that to our children, and we often forget they have to find it for themselves. Michiru, I have known your parents for a long time, your father is a hard man, but your mother loves you deeply and dearly. Her desire is for a relationship with you, even if it is forbidden, she will do her best to seek you out now that she knows you are close to home, especially knowing you are carrying a grandchild for her." Haruka reached for Michiru's hand and nodded.  
"I hope you are right Mrs. Tenoh." Haruka squeezed her hand  
"Don't worry, they can no longer hurt you, you are mine now." Michiru smiled, those words were exciting to her and encouraging.

***Flashback***

Michiru was settled into her very own apartment, she had made a successful life for herself now, playing several shows each and every weekend, and painting through the night into the morning. She yawned as she poured a cup and sat down at the counter to look over the mornings news paper. A knock came at the door and Michiru stood up curiously, she looked through the peep whole and saw a beautiful older woman who very much resembled herself. Michiru quickly unlocked the door and smiled as she saw the woman she longed to have a real relationship with.  
"Mother?" the woman hushed her quickly and pushed her way in. "What a surprise, what are you doing here?" Michiru asked as she shut the door behind her and turned to look at her mother who was soaking in her daughter's beauty.  
"Your father and I are here on business, I just had to see you, he is in a meeting and does not know I slipped away." Michiru's mother moved to hug her daughter. "You look so beautiful, and I have heard the news that you are doing well on your own." Michiru nodded as she led her mother to the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee before the two women sat down.  
"Mother, it is time you leave father as well. I know how he treats you and you deserve better. Come away with me." Michiru's mother shook her head.  
"I can't leave him, not now, not ever. I love him and he has been good to me in ways you can never imagine." Michiru shook her head. "Well baby girl," Michiru's mother stood up from the table, "It seems to be a stale mate, I was here to ask you back, but you seem to be just as stubborn as ever."  
"No mother, this is not stubbornness, this is freedom and this is happiness. I am sorry we cannot agree." Michiru's mother left slamming the door behind her. Michiru shrunk into her chair and started to cry.

***Flashback Ended***


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Games and Motives

Chapter Thirteen: Games and Motives

Rei sat next to the tall blonde who was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed next to her. Having reassured Michiru that she would stay by Haruka's side and call if anything happened they had managed to get Michiru to go home for the night and get some real rest. Rei looked up from her book as she heard the woman turn to her side. Haruka cracked one eye open sensing Rei's eyes on her.  
"Hi." She grunted, her head still buried under the bed. Rei laughed,  
"Hi," she muttered back. Haruka smirked at her. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
"Like I have been hit and backed over by a truck." Rei frowned giving the woman a compassionate look. "But that is better than I have been feeling." Haruka moved to turn onto her back and sit up.  
"Well I guess that is better then, can I get you anything?" Haruka bit her lip. "You can ask, don't be ashamed."  
"Will you scratch my foot? I can't reach it anymore." Rei laughed and stood up closing her book. She walked down to the end of the bed and started rubbing Haruka's foot. Haruka let out a sigh of relief,  
"Good grief Haruka, when was the last time you shaved your legs?" Haruka looked at Rei a little embarrassed.  
"I don't know, I guess it's been a while since I could see my legs." Rei laughed again.  
"And Michiru hasn't gone it for you?" Haruka shook her head,  
"Not since my ribs have healed. Thank you, my foot feels better." Rei stopped, she left the room for a minute to go to the bathroom, she returned with a rag, a small bowl of water and a razor.  
"Luckily Michiru packed you a razor." Haruka looked a little uncomfortable asking Rei to help her shave. "Come on now, I can't let you look like you've been stuck in the hospital for over a week. I care about Michiru to, so I'm not going to let you feel all rough." Haruka laughed and nodded allowing Rei to help her shave her legs. Rei finished up just as the nurse entered to take her blood sugar and check her IV's. She was closely followed by the nutritionalist who carried in her breakfast. After everyone left Haruka sat quietly eating her breakfast.  
"Thank you Rei, for everything." Rei nodded. A knock came at the door, the girls heard it open, figuring it was Michiru or Haruka's roommates family coming in for the day. Instead a elderly looking woman came in pushed by an orderly.  
"How can we help you?" Rei asked looking the woman up and down.  
"No, I must have the wrong room. I am sorry to bother you." Haruka recognized the voice and tone of superiority.  
"Mrs. Kaioh?" Haruka said softly setting down her spoon. The woman who had been trying hard to make her way from the room turned to look at the blonde woman.  
"Yes, I am Kaioh." Haruka smiled softly, hoping to appear inviting.  
"It's me, it is Haruka. Are you looking for Michiru?" The woman looked at Haruka, she looked her up one side and down the other, meanwhile Rei looked curiously between the two women.  
"I am sorry to have bothered you Haruka, good luck with your pregnancy." She left without another word, Haruka who had moved forward at the sight of the woman she truly detested leaned back into the bed.  
"That is Michiru's mother?" Haruka nodded, "Should I go after her?" Haruka shook her head no, she was processing what had just happened, the fact that Michiru's mother had come looking for her cried of desperation, and Haruka knew there had to be an alternative motive.  
"No, don't chase after her, she will come back to Michiru when she is ready to get what ever it is she wants." Rei raised an eyebrow. "It is a long story, but I have a feeling that we have not seen the last of her. Do me a favor and don't mention this encounter to Michiru. I will tell her in the right time." Rei agreed.  
"She seems to really hate you, the look on her face when you said your name was something else." Haruka thought about it, how much she wanted to let Rei in on and how much Rei already knew she was unsure.  
"Yes, she hates me with everything she is, she blames me for Michiru's "lifestyle choices."" Haruka mimicked quotation marks in the air. Rei laughed out loud seeing Haruka roll her eyes before resuming her breakfast. A knock came once more at the door and Michiru walked in closely followed by Haruka's mother, releasing Rei from her duties.

Two days later without any sign of Michiru's mother the tall blonde pushed herself to her feet and moved from the wheelchair into the car, she was smiling happily and feeling better than she had in years. A week in a half in the hospital she was longing for a shower and her own bed, where she and Michiru would not be crammed into a small bed. Haruka stepped into the car and took her seat, Michiru climbing in after her and Haruka's mother followed. A driver of course had accompanied her mother, and Haruka had never been so happy to see a driver, because Michiru's driving scared the hell out of her and no one could remember the last time her mother had driven. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder and Haruka's head leaned over to kiss the top of Michiru's. Mrs. Tenoh turned as if not to intrude on the girls' intimacy.  
"Tell me mother, where are we heading now?" The older blonde woman smiled and looked at her daughter.  
"Home and straight to bed with you." Haruka poked out her bottom lip and pouted.  
"I was just released from the hospital, where I have been laying around doing nothing for almost two weeks, let's go out tonight and have a big dinner, maybe go see a movie or two." Mrs. Tenoh raised an eyebrow at her daughter as Michiru chuckled.  
"You are right, you were just released from the hospital, with strict orders to REST. Specifically to remain in BED and REST hence the phrase BED REST." Her mother's tone was sharp, but kind, unlike the tone she was so use to growing up. Michiru chuckled again as she closed her eyes on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka opened her mouth to argue, but Michiru moved her finger to her lips and shut the wide mouth, bringing it to her own lips. Haruka finished her kiss and was speechless.  
"I am to tired for dressing up and movies tonight." Michiru said softly, "Plus all I can think about it a bubble bath with some relaxing music playing in the back ground while I wash my hair." Haruka's mother was taken aback at Michiru's ability to silence her strong willed daughter.  
"Well there you have it Haruka, home it is. And if you are a good girl, I will let you take a shower or bath tonight as well." Haruka threw her head back laughing. She knew her mother was trying hard to be relaxed and encouraging, but it was so against her nature that Haruka struggled with how to take her mother's words. The car sped along the long street and out of town towards the Tenoh Estates. He stopped just outside the front door, where a maid came bustling out, Haruka rolled her eyes and looked at her mother.  
"You brought your whole staff?"  
"Of course I did, we have two babies to prepare for and a good deal of cleaning to do."  
"Mom, Michiru and I are trying to make it on our own, you bringing your staff is not something we should get use to. We have to be able to do this on our own." Michiru touched Haruka's hand softly, to settle her down.  
"It is just for a week, it can't hurt to have some help."  
"What? You are only staying one more week? But I have two more months before the baby comes." The women started unloading from the car, Michiru waited for Haruka to take her hand before walking up the stairs.  
"Haruka, I have a life as well, I can only put it on hold for so long, I have been here a week and I plan to stay for another." Haruka nodded, she understood and was somewhat relieved, because to much of her mother would just raise her blood pressure. Haruka moved to wrap her arms around her mother.  
"Thank you for coming, you have no idea how much this means to us." She pulled away from her mother who had returned her embrace.  
"It is my pleasure to be here, now up to bed with you and I will check on the cook to see what is for dinner." Haruka smiled and taking Michiru's arm walked up stairs to their bedroom. The girls were in awe as they walked into their newly painted and decorated bedroom. The accent wall and the new furniture was incredible. Haruka could not believe the generosity of the girls and how well they knew them. She headed to the bathroom where she drew up a warm bubble bath. Michiru started peeling her clothes off as Haruka moved to open the balcony doors and allow the fresh air in, then moved to the bed where she herself started undressing.  
"What are you doing?" Michiru asked, Haruka grinned believing that her lover was playing a game.  
"I'm getting in the bathtub." Michiru shook her head,  
"No, I called the bath first." Haruka smirked, this was her look that made Michiru putty in her hands. She stood up and pulled off her shirt on the way to the bathroom, leaving a trail. And even though Michiru was smiling and following along with the game, her lover's new allure was not the same. Haruka dropped her shorts and stepped into the bathtub, easing herself in. Michiru smiled and followed along with the game, hoping against all hopes Haruka's mother would not come up. She slid down in the water in front of Haruka. They both laughed as they realized they were not going to fit comfortably this way. Michiru spun around so as to face Haruka, the fit must better.

Haruka leaned over the balcony over looking the huge estate, so many memories of this house and this place, now that was changing, it was a refuge, a home more than it had ever been for her as a child. The baby in her belly kicked and she moved to stand up, holding her ever protruding belly. She was getting more and more nervous as her time was fast approaching, still experiencing false labor pains she was not encourage at the prospect of real labor. However, eight months along she was feeling better now that Ami seems to have restarted her system and gotten her back on track, her blood sugar and diabetes was not weighing on her anymore, she felt better empowered to improve her health. If only she could be released from the prison that was her bedroom, a little to much coddling from her mother was starting to get on her nerves. The wind whipped around her and she breathed deeply the fresh air. Michiru walked out to stand behind her, she wrapped her arms around Haruka's belly and pulled close to her. Haruka's little boy kicked out, Haruka felt her breath leave her. She inhaled, and turned around to bring Michiru tightly into her embrace.  
"You are suppose to be in bed." Michiru whispered. "When it is dark like this, normal people are sleeping." Haruka laughed.  
"Since when have we ever been normal?" Michiru rested her head in Haruka's chest.  
"Come on, let's take you back to bed. You let the warmth out when you got up." Michiru smiled as she gently led Haruka back to bed, she knew that Haruka was not handling being closed up well.  
"Michiru," Haruka wined as she climbed back into bed.  
"Yes dear?" Michiru curled up next to her slipping one leg under Haruka's belly and the other between her legs, trying to relieve some stress.  
"Will I be a good mother?"  
"Haruka, you will be a great mother." Michiru knew that Haruka had a soft gentle side, but this was unexpected.  
"How do you know? I mean, the only example I have ever had is my own mother and you see what she is like." Michiru smiled and kissed Haruka.  
"You will not be like her, and even if you are it could be worst." Haruka did not answer, "You could be like my mother." Haruka kissed Michiru on her head.  
"You are such a natural with children, you have nothing to worry about. But I don't share your gifts, I can't even remember the last time I held a small child, let alone cared for one." Michiru kissed Haruka again to quiet her fears.  
"It will come natural, you were incredible when we had Hotaru." Haruka didn't speak, Hotaru had been a different story, Michiru had done most of the heavy lifting back then. "Haruka," Michiru whispered. "You will be a brilliant mother to both of our babies." Haruka nodded and kissed the beautiful woman once more.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Freedoms

NOT MY CHARACTERS

Chapter Fourteen: Freedoms

Michiru heard Haruka moan as she tried to move closer to the woman she loved more than anything else. Haruka sneezed and cursed under her breath throwing off covers. Michiru rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up in her bed, but decided she was not going any farther and rolled over looking at the clock. Haruka reemerged and limped over towards bed.  
"What's wrong?" Haruka didn't say anything as she dropped into bed and propped herself up turning on her bed side lamp.  
"I peed my pants when I sneezed, my back is killing me and now my hip is hurting, all that on top of false labor pains." Haruka sounded exhausted and frustrated as she picked up her book. Michiru moved closer to Haruka and rested her head on her legs. Haruka's hand found Michiru's curls as she started playing with her hair.  
"Are you going to love me when I pee my pants?" Michiru smiled as she started the game.  
"I will love you to the stars and back again. Will you love me if I don't get my body back?" Michiru smiled.  
"I will love you to the outer galaxies and back. Will you love me at 3 am when the babies are crying?"  
"My love for you will last longer than the sun and the moon. Will you love me when I am in labor?" Michiru giggled trying to imagine Haruka in labor, she was already cursing the false labor pains.  
"My love for you will span the widest of oceans." The women paused and sat in silence. Haruka was reading and playing with Michiru's hair as Michiru closed her eyes, seeking a few more hours of sleep.  
"I think I have some names picked out." Michiru made a noise so Haruka knew she was listening to her. "Anil or Zephyrus, both refer to the son of a wind goddess." Michiru muttered under her breath.  
"I like both those names, they are befitting for a child of the wind goddess of Uranus." Haruka smiled. "I only have one name in mind, it has come to me night after night."  
"What is it?" Michiru smiled, she enjoyed Haruka trying to guess, but that would mean she would have to sit up.  
"Our daughter will be called Oceana." Haruka smiled,  
"That is a perfect name. Tell me, am I allowed out of bed for these lamaze classes we are suppose to be taking?" Michiru took a deep breath and resigned herself to talking instead of sleeping.  
"Ami said you could, she even said you could walk around and sit down stairs and play the piano, but we cannot be running around all the time, you have to take it easy and eat right."  
"I know." Silence fell again as Haruka turned the page and Michiru tried to find a different position that was far more comfortable. "So seriously, this labor process can go on for several hours?" Michiru knew these questions were only for her ears, Haruka hated to admit how blonde she actually was when it came to some topics. Michiru took a deep breath in,  
"Once the labor process starts, yes it can take hours, sometimes days." Haruka swallowed as she kept reading.  
"Do I have to breast feed? It seems that it would be uncomfortable."  
"You don't have to, I plan on doing it, because it is part of the bonding experience with your child." Haruka had to take a minute to think this over, she was not all that jazzed about the idea, but she was already in love with her child who had not yet been born and knew that she would probably try it. "Haruka, are you scared?" Michiru asked softly.  
"I am terrified." There was a note of sorrow and a choke in her throat. Michiru finally sat up and pulled close to kiss the tears away.  
"Do you want to know a secret?" Haruka nodded as she marked her book and set it aside. "I am scared to." Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes. "This is going to be a longer journey than either of us have ever faced, but as long as you are here I know we can do it." Haruka nodded and kissed Michiru on her lips. Michiru smiled as she pulled away and threw the covers from her.  
"Where are you going?" Haruka whined, she had been hoping for some cuddling, but soon heard retching coming from the bathroom. She pushed herself up and walked out of the room. Haruka knocked on the door and heard her mother mutter a few words, before stepping out with the robe and slippers on. "Michiru is sick in the bathroom, I'll take care of her, but you said you wanted to know when we are up and moving around for the day. Her mother nodded and Haruka walked back to the bathroom to wet a rag, before she handed it to Michiru who was on the floor.  
"Thank you," Haruka nodded. "How are you feeling?" Haruka had rubbed her eyes and was leaning against the sink counter.  
"Like I need something to eat, I just woke mom and I think she has gone to wake up the cook. Are you doing alright?" Michiru nodded.  
"Just an upset stomach, but I am doing alright it is lessening with the start of my second trimester." Haruka held out her hand and helped her up.  
"The closer you get to the next trimester, the closer I am to giving birth." Michiru smiled as she tried to kiss Haruka, who backed away, picking up Michiru's toothbrush.  
"Don't be afraid, what will happen will happen and we will meet it in the end." Haruka swallowed and moved to kiss Michiru on the cheek, she turned to pick up her toothbrush.  
"What is on the agenda for today? Am I going to be released from my prison?" Michiru smiled, as Haruka picked up her tooth brush and started brushing her teeth next to Michiru.  
"Your mom is leaving in two days, we have plans to do a little more last minute shopping, Ami scheduled us for two post hospital visits today and then, we might go out to eat, depending on how you are feeling." Haruka was strangely excited about the glimmer of freedom even though shopping with her mother and Michiru was not a promising event.  
"It also depends on how you, yourself are feeling, you have a lot longer to go." Michiru smirked before spitting into the sink and rinsing her mouth out. "I am serious Michiru, these type of medical problems this early in your pregnancy is no joke." Michiru wiped her mouth on the towel and laughed.  
"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black, I seem to remember telling someone the same thing just two months ago." Haruka blushed, but gave her signature grin. "Come on, lets get dressed and head downstairs, I am starving." Haruka wiped her mouth and followed Michiru out of the room. The women dressed before heading downstairs and into the dining room, where Haruka's mother was looking over some papers, her breakfast already in front of her.  
"Good morning," Michiru smiled at the woman who had been so giving and generous to her.  
"Good morning, are you feeling alright here today?" Michiru nodded.  
"Better now, how are you doing this morning?" The older blonde smiled at the beauty that was Michiru.  
"I am doing well this morning." Haruka picked up her little red bag and insulin from the kitchen before sitting down.  
"Good morning mother," Her mother smiled,  
"Good morning Haruka, how are we feeling this morning?" She took her blood glucose and smiled, showing it to Michiru and her mother both grinned widely, she then inserted the cannula as she watched Michiru flinch.  
"I am feeling really well, my hips are hurting a bit, but other than that I am ready for a small outing. What are you working on?" She dialed in her blood sugar and as breakfast appeared the cook handed her a note with the amount of carbs on her plate. Haruka smiled, this had alway been a great part of her upbringing, someone else doing the research and math on the nutrition in her meal. She dialed in the carbs and heard the chime that indicated insulin delivery before she started in on her meal. Michiru watched her eat with such gust that she felt sicker than she had earlier.  
"Your little friend Rei has been helping me with some legal papers that we need to get signed so you can collect the rest of your husband's life insurance, as well as sign the house into your names." Haruka slowed her eating, noticing that Michiru was a little off put by the food.  
"Should we have something else made for you?" Haruka asked, Michiru shook her head.  
"No, I was just feeling a little ill, but it passed." Michiru picked up her fork and took a bite. Haruka was eyeing her closely, but returned her attention to her mother.  
"So what all are we signing?" Her mother smiled as she took a bite of her own plate.  
"This is a marriage certificate, for you and Michiru, usually it would be done in front of a notary, but Rei has helped to speed up the process. Signing this means that you will actually be recognized as a couple and what is one of yours will be the others." Haruka smiled and picked up a pen.  
"Michiru, I had this working out in my mind differently." Michiru laughed.  
"I think Queen Usagi has already given us the ceremony, with our current predicament I think this is wise." Haruka nodded, she signed the paper and passed it on to Michiru who did the same. Haruka reached over to squeeze Michiru's hand.  
"This next paper is for your husband's life insurance, final paper work saying you are a survivor and accepting the money paid, as well as a change of address for the money to be sent." Haruka looked over several pieces of paper and signed each of them. "Lastly, this is the deed to your house, selling it and the deed to this estate so you can inherit it from your father." Haruka nodded then looked the papers over again and signed each of them. Michiru signed the house deed as well and they pushed the paper work over to Haruka's mother.  
"I don't know what we would have done without you. Thank you for everything mom." Haruka smiled as she finished her breakfast. Michiru smiled happily, she was glowing from her pregnancy and at the new thought that said she was Haruka's forever and always.  
"Haruka, why don't you head up and take a shower, I will be right before you before we leave." Haruka nodded as she stood up placing her napkin on the table.  
"Finish your breakfast." She kissed Michiru on the forehead and then her mother on the cheek, before leaving to take a shower. Michiru sat staring at her breakfast.  
"What is wrong?" Haruka's mother looked concern for the young woman.  
"Nothing,"  
"Sweetie, I have been pregnant, I can tell when something is wrong." Michiru smiled.  
"I have the worst heartburn right now, it hurts to swallow." The blonde woman looked at her.  
"I use to have heartburn like that, make sure you tell Ami about that today." Michiru nodded. "Is there anything else bothering you?"  
"No, I am just thinking."  
"About your mother?" Michiru nodded, "Give her time, trust me, she will desire a relationship with you and her grandchild more so than she will want to keep the family name." Michiru frowned as she played with her eggs, "Michiru, I am still not use to watching my daughter have such a relationship with another female. Honestly I squirm when the two of you kiss, however I have never seen my daughter more content and in love with life, so I am trying. Give your mother time and when she is around, take it easy on the displays of affection, while letting her see your complete happiness." Michiru smiled, the information was very helpful.  
"Thank you for everything, you have been more than supportive." Haruka's mother smiled as Michiru moved to stand up. "I'm going to shower and get ready for the day." Haruka's mother nodded as she started cleaning up the papers.

Ami looked over the paper work and the test results as three women sat in front of her awaiting the results. She was more than pleased with both of the women's results and progress that had been made in the three weeks since they had appeared in the hospital.  
"Haruka, we are measuring at 32 weeks, your pelvis seems to be widening and the baby is looking very healthy. Keep doing what you are doing and hopefully we will have a smooth ride the rest of the way." Haruka nodded. "Now did you get signed up for some lamaze classes?"  
"Yes, we start tomorrow night." Michiru answered.  
"Sounds awesome, just remember to not overdue it. I am not releasing you from bed rest." Haruka nodded.  
"Don't worry, I have no plans on feeling that sick and miserable again." Ami laughed seeing the seriousness in Haruka's face.  
"Alright then, Michiru on your next visit we might be able to sneak a picture of that little baby so we can confirm that she is a she. You are sixteen weeks which means you should be feeling the better part of pregnancy." Michiru smiled as she held Haruka's hand and squeezed it. "Now I wrote you a prescription for the heartburn and something that should help with the nausea." Michiru nodded again, "If the vomiting continues we need to address it sooner rather than later, however at this point I am thinking it is more likely a side effect from the meds you are taking."  
"Well, let's hope this works then." Michiru smiled at Ami.  
"Same restrictions apply Michiru, you have to take it easy, the meds are only a temporary fix, staying on them to long can cause serious side effects. The best treatment is rest, do you two understand me?" Haruka and Michiru both nodded. "Alright, you two are free to go." The three women stood up, Haruka's mother opened the door as Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist to escort her out of the room.

"Only eight more weeks!" Haruka sounded excited and relieved as they entered the car, she stretched before stuffing her body into the door of the car. "And permission to drive again, I was starting to think Ami was trying to kill me." Michiru giggled.  
"Haruka, you need to be careful, just because everything seems to be under control does not mean that is cannot return. When I was pregnant..."  
"Enough with the words of caution, where are we going to eat?"  
"When I was pregnant with you I had eclampsia and we thought it was managed, but even with all the meds in the world you were delivered four weeks early." Haruka looked at her mother, it was very unlike her mother to talk about such things, after all those types of things were not talked about in her world.  
"I didn't know Haruka was premature, she clearly shows no ill effects of it today." Michiru looked Haruka up and down, the blonde was tall, her arms and legs both long.  
"I didn't even know that, come on Michiru, you know as well as I do that we grew up in the proper society where we just don't talk about these things." Michiru nodded.  
"I can what good that proper society did for you." Haruka's mother tone told her she had hit a nerve. "I tried to give you the best, to raise you right and give you the world." Haruka bit back her retort as Michiru squeezed her hand. "I am sorry if you think I wronged you in some way, but I did the best I knew." Haruka reached over and touched her mom's hand.  
"I know, you did a good job, I am grown, alive, you only know how many times you thought that wouldn't happen. I am expecting a child and I am happy. You got me through the worst of it mom." Her mother smiled as she patted her daughter's hand.  
"Let's just get through the pregnancies and I will call it successful. The next time I show up I want to be holding my grandbabbies." Michiru started tearing up, it was the first time Haruka's mother had acknowledge her child as Haruka's.  
"So," Haruka grinned at the two women, "not to change the topic, but where are we eating?" The driver pulled into a small strip area, Haruka looked out the window and could see the ocean. She smiled, this was one of her favorite places to take Michiru when the world seemed to be far more than they could handle. The driver pulled forward into a circle where the then ran around to open the door. The three women all climbed out and headed down the pier. Michiru reached to hold Haruka's hand, it is all going to be alright, we are going to make it.

Comment for more... sneak peak into chapter 15 - Michiru's mom


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Other Mother

Disclaimer: Not my characters

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has been one of my favorites to write. A little shorter than I wanted, but this was a good place to end it.

Chapter Fifteen: The Other Mother

The house was quiet except for the sweet sound of the violin that echoed through the grounds and filled the occupants with warmth. Haruka was sleeping peacefully the music playing through her dreams, while Michiru stood downstairs in her own world swimming in the music she was creating. Michiru finished the song she had been practicing, she smiled happily as for the first time she felt her child move. She had been thinking it was all an illusion the past few days, but now she was convinced of it. The baby was moving as she gentle pressed her hand to her belly. 'So this is the rush of excitement that Haruka has been feeling.' Michiru wanted to sit quietly and soak in the moment, while at the same time she wanted to run to Haruka and wake her up so she could share in the moment, but all to quickly the movement stopped. Michiru could not stop smiling as she stood up once more and drew her bow across the stings. The movements started again with the sound of her music and she chuckled feeling the flutters. The doorbell sounded, pulling Michiru out of her own little world. Michiru looked around curiously, as far as she knew they were not expecting company. She walked to the door and looked out. A tall man in a black suit was standing outside the door as she looked down she saw he was standing behind a wheelchair where a frail elderly woman was seated. Michiru opened the door, there sat her mother with a different scarf wrapped around her head and smiling broadly.  
"Mother, what a surprise, please come in." Michiru had not forgotten her manners, but she was suddenly aware of her clothing. She had not been expecting company so she was simply wearing a pale blue maternity dress that as far as her mother would be concerned should not be seen in public. The man in waiting helped push the wheelchair in to the entrance hall.  
"That will be all for now." She dismissed him back to his car and Michiru shut the door. Michiru turned and gently pushed her mother into the living room.  
"Can I offer you something to drink, mother?" Michiru was sure there was a reason for her visit, but wanting to remain stress free, she simply accepted the necessity for common courtesies.  
"I would love a cup of tea, if it is not to much trouble." Michiru nodded and left the room to put on a pot of water and to set the tea tray. She also texted Haruka's phone allowing her love the knowledge of what she might walk into if and when she awoke. Michiru walked back into the living room.  
"I just put the kettle on the stove, so it will be a few minutes. Tell me mother, what brings you out here unannounced?" Michiru went a head and slid in the fact that her mother had ignored the rules of her own society, it would be important for the coming battle of wills she was sure would take place.  
"I apologize for the abrupt appearance, but had your father heard of what I was planning I would never have made it out here. Tell me my daughter is your pregnancy going well?" Michiru heard the change of topic, but allowed it, her mother clearly was not ready to reveal her motive.  
"I am doing quiet well, I just reached sixteen weeks and felt the baby moving only seconds before you arrived." Her mother smiled,  
"That is good news, so no complications? Tell me what brought you back to Japan?" Michiru raised an eyebrow,  
"Nothing to concerning, I was struggling with a little high blood pressure, but we have it under control. How did you know?"  
"Because when I was pregnant I spent most of my time in bed trying to keep swelling and blood pressure to a minimum, the women in our family have always struggled with these problems during pregnancy, we are delicate, why do you think there is only ever one child in your maternal line." Michiru swallowed, Haruka's words to her own mother echoed through her head; 'we don't talk about those kind of things in a proper society.' Michiru smiled;  
"I am going to check on that water." Michiru stood up and walked back to the kitchen, she heard Haruka coming down the backstairs.  
"Is everything alright?" Haruka wrapped her arms around her wife and nibbled on her ear. "Do you need me?" Michiru finished arranging the cookies on the tray and moved to pour the water into the boy on top of the tea leaves.  
"No, so far everything is going well, I think it might be better if you are out of sight, I want to ease her into the idea of us." Haruka nodded and reached for a cookie.  
"Whatever you want, just let me know if you need me." Michiru slapped her hand away from the cookies and smiled kissing the shocked look off her lover's face.  
"Your snack is in the fridge, enjoy." Haruka smiled as she watched Michiru walk away, back into the living room. "Sorry mother, that took a little longer than I was expecting."  
"You don't have to lie to me Michiru, I could hear you speaking to someone back there. Your friend is here?" Michiru heard her mother skate over Haruka's name.  
"Yes, Haruka was just taking a nap, she woke up and came downstairs because I texted her that you were here." Her mother pursed her lips, clearly biting back what she desired to say. "Tell me mother, what brings you to our home?" The older woman took a deep breath, she wanted this meeting to go well, not to end up in a shouting match like so many of her conversations with her daughter had.  
"I'm sorry, I am being rude, please forgive me." Michiru nodded, but her defenses were up, by not calling Haruka by name she had set a hard tone. "I am dying Michiru. I have cancer and you might be the only one who can provide the much needed match for me." Michiru took a sip from her tea, there it was, her mother wanted something from her so everything else was just a ruse.  
"What type of match do you need?"  
"Bone marrow," Michiru inhaled, that was a serious request.  
"How long do you have?"  
"The way it is progressing four months at the most." Michiru shook her head.  
"So it has progressed so much that by me giving to you it will what prolong your life a year? Maybe?" Her mother looked down at her tea.  
"Those are about the odds yes, but Michiru, I am not ready to die just yet." Michiru took a deep breath.  
"Why did you not contact me earlier? You knew where I lived in London, why not call me and ask when you first found out?" Michiru's mother shook her head as it hung low.  
"I was scared."  
"Of my father or of me?" Michiru asked bluntly.  
"Both, afraid that your father would not allow it, but more so afraid of my only child's rejection." Michiru reached over and touched her mother's hand gently. Her mother recoiled slightly and Michiru knew she was afraid of her.  
"Mother, I am pregnant and under going that kind of surgery at this point is unlikely. However I will look into it, if and only if your last year of life I can spend getting to know you as my mother and a friend." Her mother looked at her both eyes were deep.  
"Even with my life on the line I am not sure I can accept your choice in lifestyle." Michiru knew it took a lot for her mother to admit that, however she was angered by this choice to ask for help, but not accept her.  
"While I consider your proposal mother, I think you should consider this; if you can not live with me in your life how will you respond to part of me being in your body. I mean after all, you can't stand to touch me or look me in the eyes when you ask for so much, you need to look inside yourself." Michiru set down her cup and her mother did the same. "Now then, I think it is time for you to be going." Michiru's mother nodded as Michiru stood up and pushed her wheel chair to the front door and opened it. Her driver came up the walkway to take the chair from Michiru who turned and shut the door abruptly behind her. When Michiru looked up from her furious rage she saw Haruka sitting on the stairs watching her. "Are you alright?" Michiru asked calmly. Haruka nodded.  
"Come here baby girl." Haruka opened her arms wide and Michiru walked up to meet her on the stairs, burring her face into Haruka's shoulder and sobbing.

Once Michiru had stopped crying Haruka moved to help stand her up, then another few minutes for Michiru to pull Haruka to her feet. Michiru giggled laughing at how limber Haruka use to be and how stiff she was now. Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's shoulders and they walked downstairs to the living room. Haruka walked across the room and picked up Michiru's violin handing it to her as she took a seat at the piano. Michiru laughed as she watched Haruka pull the bench seat up to her. Haruka regained her composure and started playing. Michiru listened for a moment soaking in the music that was healing her wounded heart. The baby in her belly started moving again as Michiru picked up her violin and drew her bow once more across the strings. The music flowed through the house and through the two women. Michiru walked over finishing the last of the songs before Haruka, she heard the last notes fade and reached for Haruka's hand bringing it to her belly. Haruka smiled as she felt the tiny movements rolling all over Michiru's belly. She felt her own child dancing around in her belly. Haruka pulled Michiru down to sit beside her on the bench and wrapped her arms around the beautiful goddess of the sea.  
"I love you." Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear. Michiru smiled;  
"And I love you." The two women sat quietly for a few more minutes before Haruka moved to stand up. Michiru stuck out her bottom lip, quiet enjoying the cuddle time.  
"Come on," Haruka took her hand and walked her up the stairs to their bedroom. Michiru smiled as Haruka slowly started undressing her and leading her to the bed. Michiru returned the action, unbuttoning Haruka's shirt kissing her gently working her way down the neck.  
"Are you sure about this?" Michiru whispered as Haruka reached her ticklish spot.  
"Never been more sure." Haruka took a deep breath as she continued and the two women hit the bed together.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it and have several ideas now buzzing. Comment for more... I need the encouragement!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Is it worth it?

Chapter Sixteen: Is it worth it?

Haruka laid in bed panting as she curled up in a ball cramping. Michiru is laying next to her breathing hard, but fully satisfied and exhausted. Haruka laughs smiling as the cramp passes and she can unfurl her body.  
"That was amazing," Michiru smiled and turns onto her side to look at the blonde woman.  
"So it was worth it?" Haruka sits up, propping herself up on her arm.  
"Worth every minute of pain I am going to endure, what about you?"  
"Totally worth it, but I'm not the one who has been experiencing braxton hicks contractions upon expenditure of energy." Haruka curls up into a ball as another contraction comes across her face. Michiru rolls over onto her side and coos softly in Haruka's ear, as she brushes the sweat away from her face and her hair behind her ear. Haruka relaxes. "It's was still worth it." Haruka gasps thinking on the moments they had shared earlier. Michiru just laughed, she kissed Haruka on the forehead before she moved to stand up. "Where are you going?" Her faces pleads with Michiru to return.  
"To take a bath, you got me all sweaty." Haruka smiles and sits up,  
"Need some help?" Haruka bites her lip as she stands up and follows Michiru to the bathroom. She watches as Michiru slides her slender body into the tub now filling with bubbles. Michiru touches her baby bump resting her hand where the baby is moving. Haruka moves to slide in next to her, she grins happily as she feels Michiru move her hand up her legs and onto her belly. Michiru giggles as Haruka's and her own baby kick together. Haruka moved her hand to feel Michiru's belly, she could tell the baby was active. Michiru's whole belly jumped upon her touch, just as Haruka felt a jolt in her own belly. "They are talking to each other." Michiru nodded as she slumped a little farther into the tub to rest her head on the bath pillow.  
"Are you going to ask?" Michiru did not up her eyes.  
"I figured you would tell me in time. What did she want?"  
"She has cancer and wants me to donate my bone marrow, the window of time for her is less than four months, but she could careless to actually have a relationship with us, let alone me." Haruka listened, she was fuming, how dare Michiru's mother ask so much while she was pregnant.  
"What did you tell her?"  
"I told her I would talk to my doctor."  
"You can't honestly be considering donation?" Michiru shrugged.  
"I have my reservations, and doubt it will even be possible with the condition I am in now, but she is my mother and if I don't try to help I will live with that blame forever." Haruka shook her head, she did not understand how Michiru could be so forgiving and show so much concern for someone who had hurt her and could careless for her. Haruka took a deep breath, it was because of Michiru's forgiving nature she was able to be with her.  
"I want to support you through whatever, but please think this through, you and the baby must come first." Michiru nodded, Haruka felt Michiru's hand reach for her own and squeezed it tightly.  
"Thank you," Michiru smiled, she had been sure that Haruka would be completely against this idea, outraged and work herself up about the topic, however she was surprised to find Haruka so calm.

Haruka smiles as she bends over the counter, looking down at a beautiful aqua marine ring. This was the perfect gift for Michiru, a way for Haruka to mark Michiru as her very own. Rei stood next to her, holding both of their jackets and watching Haruka with interest. Haruka pointed to the ring and the man behind the counter pulled out the tray.  
"Purchasing this for yourself my lady? It is an excellent piece." He pulled the ring out and held it up. Haruka took it from his fingers and looked at it closely.  
"No, not for myself, but for my wife." The man's face flickered as did most peoples when Haruka would be so blunt. "This is perfect, what do you think Rei?" Rei smiled and walked closer to look at the ring.  
"She will love it, once she is able to wear it." Haruka raised an eyebrow at Rei. "I'm just saying, giving a pregnant woman a ring she will not be able to wear for several months seems cruel. Personally I would love a necklace or earrings, buy her the ring after your daughter is born." Haruka nodded and handed the ring back to the clearly confused jeweler.  
"Good point, tell me what do you have as far as necklace and earrings go?" The man nodded and placed the rings back in the case before walking Haruka over to the other selections. Haruka started looking over the new pieces of jewelry.  
"So tell me Haruka, with both of you jobless I thought you two would be joined at the hip. How did you manage to get away?" Haruka grinned.  
"I paid for Ami to invite Michiru out for a day at the spa, Michiru has been really tense since her mother showed up asking for a donation without accepting her." Rei nodded, Haruka had already explained the situation with Michiru's mother.  
"I just want to get this straight, Ami has a spa day paid for by you so she will invite and take Michiru, while I get to be here shopping with you?" Haruka laughed, grabbing her belly that was jumping.  
"Don't make me laugh." Rei grinned. Haruka stopped looking, she smiled as she pointed to the necklace and earring set. "Let me see that one," The jeweler pulled out the tray and Haruka moved to pick it up. "You are the best there is at helping me with this, not to mention the only one patient enough to wait for me." Rei smiled,  
"I think that one is perfect, it is subtle, but it screams Michiru." Haruka nods and lays it back down.  
"I will take these and the ring, please." The jeweler nods,  
"An excellent choice give me a minute and I will have them wrapped up, just a little paper work and payment." Haruka nodded,  
"I will be right back, I just need to use the restroom. Rei, will you hold my bag?" Rei nodded and took Haruka's bag while the woman waddled off to the bathroom.  
"If you go ahead and give me the paper work I can get it started." The man nodded as Rei set the coats and bags on the counter. Haruka waddled back a few moments later, smiling. "Here you go."  
"Thank you," Haruka took the paper work from Rei and finished it, signing it and paying for the parcels.

Ami was sitting in the spa next to Michiru, both relaxing with facials while getting pedicures. Michiru was so excited about having her nails done, Haruka had been really careful about money since the death of her husband, but recently, since her mother left, she had lightened up. Michiru took a deep breath as she readied herself to ask Ami a special question.  
"Ami," Ami moved to look over at the aqua haired woman. "Could someone go through a surgery while they are pregnant?" Ami raised an eyebrow, but allowed the vague thought to sit out.  
"Any surgery has its own risk, but when someone is pregnant there are higher risk to the baby and mother. It all depends on the type of surgery."  
"What about a bone marrow transplant?" Ami was really curious now,  
"That is a really specific surgery, tell me why do you ask?" Michiru bit her lip, she looked down at the lady doing her nails and placed her hand on her belly feeling some kicks.  
"My mother came by the house about a week ago, she had cancer and it has progressed pretty far. She believes that if I donate my marrow in the next four months or so I can give her another year of life." Ami nodded understanding that Michiru truly wanted to help her mother.  
"That type of surgery is not possible in your condition, we would not be able to sedate you because of your blood pressure and the pain it would only raise the pressure in your body. Not to mention in order to be a donor you have to take immune suppressants, while easing off the meds that are keeping you together right now." Ami looked to see a tear fall down Michiru's cheek. "I am sorry Michiru, if this was a perfectly normal pregnancy I would advise against it, however I am telling you it is impossible in your condition." Michiru nodded and looked up wipe her tears away.  
"It is okay Ami, I pretty much knew the answer. You just made my choice easier." Ami reached over and picked up Michiru's hand.  
"I am sorry Michiru, maybe there will be some other way." Michiru shrugged in response.  
"I am okay Ami, really, my own mother cannot even look me in the eye, I was struggling with the decision, and now I have my answer. Now let's just enjoy the rest of our time here." Ami nods as she lets go of the woman's hand and rest her head back against the chair.

Rei sat watching Haruka reading the direction on the breast pump. The look on Haruka's face was by far more interesting than the vegetables she was cutting for their dinner. Ami's little boy let out a cry from his carrier, and Haruka jumped. She smiled catching Rei's eye, Adam had just dropped him off on his way to work, Michiru and Ami would be home soon so the women had agreed to make dinner and watch the kids. Raven was sitting at the counter coloring as Haruka went to the tiny baby and picked him up gently. She jiggled him a little trying to calm him while she checked his diaper. Haruka laid the little boy down and pulled out the diaper cream, the wipes and a new diaper. Rei watched carefully, she was wondering how far Haruka would make it before needing help, however she was impressed with Haruka's gentle nature.  
"You have improved since Hotaru was a baby." Haruka grinned,  
"Michiru and Ami both signed me up for a new parents class as well as a lamaze class. I have learned loads." Rei laughed, this made since for Haruka who had always been seriously nervous about small children and never before seemed to be one to have a child of her own.  
"Hey Rei," Rei looked up from the vegetables she was cutting. "Thank you for your help today, I could not have gotten everything done without you." Rei smiled happily.  
"Thank you for inviting me along, it was a blast." Rei continued in the kitchen as Haruka finished diapering the child and then made to swaddle him and pick him back up. She sat there for a few minutes before they heard a car door slam. Haruka slipped Ami's little boy into his carrier and went to open the door. The two water goddess walked up the pathway as she opened the door and smiled. Michiru looked refreshed and divine as her hair had been trimmed, washed and styled. Ami was also glowing from her beautiful day at the spa.  
"Welcome home ladies," Haruka smiled as Michiru made even with her and stood on her toes to kiss the beautiful blonde woman. "Did you two have a good time?" Michiru nodded happily.  
"It was a wonderful time, it has been to long since I treated myself to something like that." Michiru grinned.  
"I am glad you enjoyed it, come on in we are getting dinner ready now. Ami I just changed your little boy, but he is awake and I think he is hungry. Ami nodded and after taking off her coat walked to the kitchen. Michiru allowed Haruka to take her coat and hang it before turning around and taking her arm.  
"How was your day?" Michiru asked.  
"It was great, Rei and I did a little more baby shopping and finished up the nursery.  
"Wow, you two are productive and all I did today was lay around." Haruka grinned as she looked into the eyes of the woman she loved.  
"You are worth it, I am glad I can give you what you deserve, I hope one day I can give it all to you." Michiru moved to kiss Haruka again on the lips shutting her up.  
"I have everything I will ever need, I have you." Haruka blushed and her baby kicked hard against Michiru's belly.

Another chapter I enjoyed writing, although I struggled with the ending. Comment for more.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: News & Announcements

Chapter Seventeen: News and Announcements

Usagi smiled as she watched the small children on the playground before her. She inhaled a deep breath of the fresh air as she looked high in the sky at the birds singing. A sweet tune reached her ears, a tune she recognized well. Makoto grinned as she closed her eyes and listened, it had been a long time since they had heard the beautiful music echoing through the park. Most of the other people at the park had not noticed the noise, as it stood it was just white noise to them, but the girls knew better. Minako moved from where she had been pushing ChibiUsa on the swing and started walking toward the noise. Usagi and Makoto both called their children over as they stood up from where they had been sitting. Slowly the small group walked over to the stage where a aqua haired woman stood playing the violin. A few others had stopped and taken seat watching the beautiful violinist. Usagi led the other down the stairs and took their seats next to the tall blonde. Haruka smiled as she allowed Usagi to scoot in next to her, Haruka moved her arm around Usagi as ChibiUsa climbed into her lap and the others did the same. Michiru was completely immersed in her music and the girls sat listening quiet entranced. Usagi felt Haruka move her arm from around her shoulders a a beeping noise sounded. Haruka pulled her pump from her side and started fiddling with it, Usagi tried not to stare, she knew it would be rude. Haruka balanced her pump on her round belly and pulled from her bag her blood draw kit. She pricked her finger and placed the blood droplet on the strip. Usagi watched her clean up the kit and put it away before resuming her messing with the pump. Michiru's song ended and there was a roar of applause from those who had stopped to listen. The girls clapped loudly as Michiru's face turned red seeing her audience. She gave a quick curtsy before leaving the stage.  
"Hey girls," Haruka smiled as she looked down the bench. "What are you guys up to today?"  
"Just some time enjoying this great weather." Minako smiled as she looked at the tall blonde. "Haruka," she paused looking a bit shy, but Haruka smiled invitingly. "Can I touch your belly?" Haruka laughed before nodding. Minako moved to sit on other side of Haruka and gently placed her hand on Haruka's swollen belly. The tiny boy pushed up against Haruka's belly and against her hand.  
"Consider that a compliment Minako, most of the time all I get is a good kick." Michiru was standing in the row in front of the girls smiling as she held her violin case. Haruka leaned over to Minako and whispered in her ear where only she could hear her. Minako's face turned a solid red as she laughed nervously. "Haruka, it is childish for you to flirt with them just to make their faces turn red." Haruka grinned.  
"I'm sorry Minako, the opportunity arose and I felt compelled to take it." Minako just laughed again lightly. It had always been Haruka's little game to make the girls feel flush around her. Usagi was clearly the easiest target, but Minako was right next to her in line.  
"Haruka," Usagi paused and Haruka nodded, "Can I feel the baby?" Haruka smiled, she knew it was innocent and did not mind the attention to much.  
"Sure," While Usagi was reaching to touch Haruka's belly the baby jumped out, as if trying to get to the moon princess. ChibiUsa noticed the jump and reached out to touch Haruka's belly as well. The baby jumped again and then pushed his hand into ChibiUsa's to the point where a definable hand could be seen. Haruka looked at the tiny hand and felt chocked up, she looked up at Michiru who smiled watching the scene. Usagi moved her hand to touch the tall blonde's belly. The baby jumped again and pressed his body against her hand. Haruka winced and pressed her hand against the baby's body. "That hurts little one," Makoto laughed as she moved around to stand by Michiru and drew her phone so she could take a picture. The girls all smiled as Makoto lined up the picture and snapped it. Haruka winced again and pushed against the baby who was leaning hard on one side. Michiru giggled as she felt her own belly flutter, her hand reached immediately for her belly. Haruka smiled, Makoto moved to gently touch Michiru's belly.  
"It is incredible isn't it?" Michiru nodded. "Have you had an ultrasound yet?" Michiru shook her head.  
"Not yet, I am reaching eighteen weeks now." Makoto looked taken aback as she took motioned for Michiru to take a seat and took one next to her. The other girls were also looking at Michiru curiously, but Haruka just shrugged seeing Michiru's confused look. "What's up girls?"  
"Well," Makoto paused trying to think of the nicest way to say what everyone was thinking.  
"Spit it out, what are you all thinking?" Michiru looked curious.  
"Well to be honest, you are little big for just eighteen weeks." Usagi was alway the most blunt. "I thought you were probably twenty-five weeks along at least. Especially with all your recent medical problems, did you start showing early?" Michiru shrugged,  
"She was showing earlier than I did." Haruka mentioned, "But I just assumed it was because she was so small when she got pregnant."  
"No, think about it Haruka, you have always been skin and bones with almost no body fat and when did you start showing?" Haruka thought back,  
"Not until the end of my fourth month." Usagi nodded,  
"Same for me, maybe a little earlier because of all the sweets." Everyone chuckled except Michiru.  
"Thanks a lot girls, now I am fat?" Makoto shook her head.  
"No, I can tell, just like always you are perfect, but if you really are eighteen weeks then you might be carrying more than one." Haruka beamed looking at Michiru, she straightened up looking at Michiru curiously.  
"That is ridiculous," Michiru looked shocked as she shook her head, but Makoto was grinning. She placed her hand on Michiru's belly and in response Michiru's belly jumped.  
"Well only a ultrasound will tell, but I am telling you as someone who had twins you are exhibiting several signs." Michiru swallowed and gently rested her hand on her belly, thinking to herself. Haruka reached forward and touched Michiru's other hand.  
"Whatever will happen, we will welcome, because they are a gift from our Queen." Michiru nodded as she took a deep breath and looked up at the girls. Haruka could tell by the look in Michiru's eyes that she was exhausted, they had spent to much time out and about. "Michiru, I am growing weary, I think I need to head home." Michiru nodded, accepting the way out.  
"I am ready if you are. Girls it was great to see you." The girls all smiled and hugged the women goodbye. Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru as Michiru did the same around what was left of her waist.

Haruka sat quietly at the dinner table stroking her belly. Michiru was in a contemplative mood and Haruka was lost in her own thoughts making the dinner enjoyable, but very quite. Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand and brought her out of her thoughts.  
"Ruka," Haruka smiled looking into the sea colored blue eyes. "How can my mother not love me?" Haruka frowned, this was a hard question, but it seemed Michiru just wanted to talk it out because she pressed on without giving Haruka a chance to answer. "I mean I am completely in love with the child growing inside of me, to feel her feet kick and her body swim inside my belly sends wonders through my entire body. I love her and I have never even met her, but my own mother, who raised me, clothed me and fed me, who watched me grow up and held me when I was feeling low cannot even stand to look at me." Haruka put her fork down and pulled Michiru's hand to her lips. "Is there something wrong with me?" Haruka shook her head.  
"No, nothing is wrong with you, you are perfect." Michiru laughed, she knew this was not true except in Haruka's mind. "Your mother blames herself for our relationship, she believes that if she had left your father before he abused you that you would be what she considers normal." Michiru sighed.  
"Is it crazy that I still want to help her?" Haruka shook her head.  
"No." Michiru smiled, Haruka always knew just what to say.  
"Tell me, what are you thinking about so deeply." Haruka tried to smile, but she knew that Michiru could read her mood better than anyone.  
"I am just feeling off, I have been for the last week or so and these dreams I have been having. I think our son is going to arrive earlier or I am not going to make it through this pregnancy." Michiru looked taken aback at the news Haruka was now thinking could have been delivered a little more gently.  
"Haruka, you are not allowed to leave me ever again and we will do whatever we need to for both of your health." Haruka nodded, she did not want to press the topic with Michiru, because of the delicate state Michiru was in, but she knew her body was not handling pregnancy well. The girls fell silent again as they finished eating and cleared the table.

Michiru laid awake next to the sleeping Haruka, she was thinking deeply over the girls words and her current situation. She still desired to help her mother, but was unable to figure out a way she could safely do this. The baby or babies were active and force her onto her side where Haruka curled up next to her. Michiru smiled as she kissed her forehead lovingly and Haruka let out a groan. Her eyes shot open as she looked at Michiru with pain filling her face. Michiru jumped at the look Haruka was giving her.  
"Honey, what's wrong? What's happened?" Michiru moved to comfort her partner, but Haruka jerked away from her. Her eyes were deviating to both sides and the look on her face was blank. Michiru moved to see Haruka's face better when Haruka started jerking, Michiru gasped as she realized that Haruka was having a seizure. She tried to pull Haruka towards her and away from the edge of the bed, but Haruka jerked so hard she had hit Michiru hard under the chin. Michiru reared back as Haruka hit the floor on the other side of the bed. Michiru cursed under her breath as she stood up and walked around the bed slowly as she felt suddenly dizzy. Michiru grabbed the phone as Haruka stopped jerking, she was dialing Ami. Ami picked up the phone and responded immediately to Michiru's urging.  
"Yes, absolutely bring her in as soon as you can get here. She should not be having seizures." Michiru nodded, then realized Ami could not see her.  
"Should I call an ambulance? Or should I drive her?"  
"No, I don't want you driving, if something is messed up with the medication it could put both of you at risk. I don't think an ambulance is necessary and that expense would send Haruka over the edge. Call Rei, she lives the closest and will be all to willing to drive."  
"Great idea, I will call her now." Ami hung up the phone and Michiru quickly dialed Rei who answered yawning.  
"Rei, Haruka is not going so well right now and I cannot drive. Can you pick us up?"  
"Of course, I will be there in just a little bit." Michiru could feel tears running down her face as she moved to position herself under Haruka who was having a hard time coming alert. Michiru moved her hand from under her lover's head in order to wipe the tears from her eyes when she realized there was blood on her hands. She sniffled and reached for the light behind her on Haruka's bedside table. As Haruka rolled over to one side Michiru could see the gaping head womb that was bleeding. Michiru grabbed one of Haruka's t-shirts that was laying on the ground next to her and applied pressure.  
"Ruka," Michiru cried, "Ruka, please wake up, I need you here with me." Haruka moved her hand to reach for Michiru's hand that was holding her tight.  
"Michi," Haruka whined softly before feeling her entire body contract. "Michiru, I don't think this is false labor anymore." Michiru looked down feeling Haruka squeezing tightly her hand.  
"Ruka, just hold on, Rei is on her way and we are going to get you to the hospital." Haruka smiled and laughed,  
"You are not getting rid of me this easily." Haruka moved to take the shirt and press it against her head, then slowly made to sit up, but failed. Michiru dried her eyes as she positioned herself better under Haruka in order to hold her tight.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Surprises

This was a chapter that took me writing a few different ways before I decided I wanted this direction. Hope you enjoy it... Comment for more... I need the motivation somedays.

Chapter Eighteen: Surprise

Rei pulled up in the driveway and jumped out of the car running around to help Michiru pick up Haruka from the stairs and ease her into the car. Haruka was holding an ice pack wrapped in a towel against her bleeding head. Michiru was monitoring her contractions as they were slowly progressing. Rei pushed on the gas, in the backseat next to Michiru was Raven asleep. Rei was silent as she sped towards the hospital. Ami was there waiting with a nurse who pushed a wheel chair right up next to the car. Haruka used the door frame to push herself up and turned to sit in the wheel chair still holding pressure on her own head. Ami looked the young woman up and down, she was worried as Michiru handed her a small piece of paper. Ami looked it over and nodded. Rei left to park the car and bring her son in, Michiru followed Ami into the small emergency room. Haruka was relying heavily on the nurse moving her to the bed. She sat down and the nurse helped bring her feet around onto the bed. Immediately the nurse started attaching monitor to Haruka and searching for the baby's heart rate.  
"How are you feeling?" Ami asked looking at Haruka who was allowing another nurse to take her blood pressure.  
"Like hell, how do you think I'm feeling?" Haruka's face was contorting in pain. "Sorry," She muttered towards Ami as she shook her head. "I'm just tired, all I want to do is sleep." Michiru started crying and Haruka moved to held up her hand trying to bring her to her. Michiru walked forward to hold Haruka's hand. Ami looked over Haruka's vitals, and was making a plan of action, not sure what was the most necessary to address.  
"Nurse, will you go get the suture kit, and lets take care of the head womb. We are going to need a CT scan to see how bad the concussion is." The nurse nodded, however before she could leave Ami looked over the contractions. "Bring a IV spiked with labor inhibitors, she is only 34 weeks." The nurse left, Ami had Michiru help her take Haruka's shorts off, they were soaked because Haruka had another seizure in Rei's car. Haruka was quiet, embarrassed and weary as she spread her legs, Ami draped the sheet over her knees to give her some privacy and slipped on her gloves. Haruka moved away from Ami's touch and Ami raised her eyebrow giving her a warning. Haruka tried to relax for Ami, Michiru walked forward again to hold Haruka and kiss her gently on the head.  
"I'm so sorry." Haruka cried into Michiru's shoulder. Ami stood up and ripped off her glove allowing Haruka a chance to know she could put her legs down. Haruka moved to lay on her side, seeking comfort, Michiru played with Haruka's hair.  
"Five centimeters, we still have a chance to slow the process. Michiru, could you go look for Rei she is probably wondering where we are." Michiru understood Ami to be getting rid of her so she could talk to Haruka. Michiru kissed the blonde's forehead and left drying her eyes. The nurse entered and set up the tray for sutures, then started an IV. Ami released the nurse and moved to start cleaning Haruka's head womb.  
"What's wrong with me Ami?" Haruka wined as she felt Ami numbing the womb in the back of her head.  
"Haruka, I thought we were on the right track, your health was returning why would you stop taking your blood pressure medication and the anti-seizure meds?" Haruka did not move as she felt Ami starting to shave the area on the back of her head.  
"Ami, I didn't, I have been diligent to take care of myself. I have everything I have ever wanted."  
"Haruka, there is no possible explanation for your circumstances, except you stopped taking the medications prescribed." Haruka moved slowly to look Ami in the eyes,  
"I have been doing everything you told me to do since I left the hospital a month ago." Ami looked deep into the eyes that tears were falling from and Ami knew that Haruka was telling the truth.  
"Okay, I believe you." Haruka tried to grin as she turned to represent Ami with the back of her head. "Did Michiru bring your medications?"  
"I think so, I am a little fuzzy on the night's events." Haruka felt another contraction coming. Rei knocked at the door before opening it, Michiru followed closely behind understanding she was allowed to return. Tears were falling down her cheek and she walked around to hold Haruka, but it appeared that Haruka did more of the holding as Michiru tried to get as close to her as possible.  
"Michiru, I need to see the medication that Haruka has been taking." Ami asked as she pushed the button for a nurse to reenter.  
"They are in my bag," Michiru muttered muffled with her head buried deep inside Haruka's chest. Rei moved to pull the small red bag out.  
"Rei, dumped out Haruka's blood pressure and anti-seizure medication and then next to it Michiru's." Rei did as she was told, still holding her sleeping boy. The nurse entered as Rei gasped and Ami looked over,  
"I thought you prescribed them the same meds?" Rei was looking at the label which said the same thing, but the two pills were completely different.  
"Nurse, I want you to take Mrs. Tenoh's medication bottles and get the pills tested and identified in the lab." Rei looked shocked as she slowly started understanding what Ami was implying. Michiru stopped sobbing hearing the silence, Haruka was still feeling fuzzy, but could tell that there was a reason she felt the way she did. "When you get back we are going to start precautions for an immune compromised patient." Ami stood up and looked at the pills carefully as the nurse pulled out several mask and gowns. She handed each of the women a mask, Michiru's face was red from crying as she tied on the mask and took the gown. Rei took a mask for herself and her son. The nurse then slipped the mask over Haruka's face and secured it.

Michiru left the room where the love of her life and everything she had was laying in pain bleeding. Ami wanted to talk to Haruka alone, that could not be good, and Haruka had mentioned having dreams about her own death. Michiru sighed, she was tired, and felt sick to her stomach as she made her way to the waiting room to find Rei. She turned when she heard her name.  
"Michiru!" She turned and felt her face feel flushed. A tall man with jet black hair high lighted with grey came rushing towards her and gripped her into a tight embrace. "How did you know we were here? How are you doing? When did you get in? Your mother is in the room, this way, they are going to admit her." Michiru took a step back, this was the man she had been betrothed to, her violin instructor and he was acting as if she had only been gone for a few months.  
"Jeffery," Michiru pulled her arm away, "What are you doing here?" The older man turned and looked the small girl, finally seeing her fully.  
"Wow, you looking stunning. Even pregnant you are carrying well, but I am confused, how can you be a donor in your condition?" Michiru was trying hard to catch up to the conversation and noticing a chair in the hallway sat down. Jeffery took the chair next to her looking at her.  
"My mother is here?" She decided to take it one step at a time.  
"Yes, we just brought her in. Her health started declining after today's treatment."  
"Who is we?" Michiru was still struggling to get her head from swimming and into the conversation.  
"Your father and I of course, did he not call you?"  
"No, I just brought my wife in, because she is in labor." Michiru was starting to understand the story now and was fearful of the sight of her father.  
"Your wife? Michiru you are not here to be the donor your mother needs to live?" Michiru shook her head.  
"I only found out a month ago that she was sick, I am pregnant and can not offer her any bone marrow, because it could hurt the baby."  
"You mean..." Jeffery looked taken aback as he stood up and turned away from her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought when your father said he had done everything to save her, he would reconcile with you." Tears were falling from her eyes.  
"If I had known, I would have come, but it is to late for me to be of use to her."  
"Jeffery!" Michiru felt the ice run through her veins as her father's voice sounded.  
"Don't let him see you, go." Jeffery stood up and turned as Michiru did the same running straight into Rei who was carrying Raven.

Ami sat in the room with the two other women awaiting the test results. She was not on duty, so she had no other patients and was worried about Haruka. Haruka was with the nurse getting her head scanned as Ami had slowed the contractions with the IV. Michiru was curled up as small as she could in a ball in her chair, tears running silently down her cheeks. She had not said a word except to answer the most basic of questions.  
"Ami," Ami looked up from where she had been looking over Haruka's file over and over again. "Would it be to much to ask for an ultrasound while we wait?" Ami smiled, it felt to be a good release of tension.  
"Sure Michiru, why don't you climb on the bed and I will grab the machine." Michiru smiled and slowly climbed onto the bed and lifted her shirt and gown. "We all know it is going to be a girl, but what would you like?" Michiru laughed as she thought about it.  
"A girl, then we will have one of each." Ami nodded and added the gel. "Ami," Michiru asked timidly, "Am I measuring large?" Rei looked up from where she had been kissing the top of Raven's head and singing softly to the little boy.  
"A little bit, let's get an ultrasound and find out how much so." Michiru nodded and Ami started at the top of Michiru's belly just as the nurse pushed Haruka back into the room. "Thank you nurse," Ami smiled as the nurse understood she was being dismissed. Haruka was looking more and more awake now as the IV's seemed to be giving her what she needed. Her head was wrapped tight and she was smiling through the mask seeing Michiru on the table. She wheeled herself around the bed and reached for Michiru's hand.  
"Ami, I am feeling loads better, but I could really use something to eat, am I allowed now?" Ami bit her lip under her own mask. Rei moved to adjust Raven.  
"How about I go grab us all something to eat and drop this little guy off at Usagi's on the way?" Rei smiled.  
"That sounds like a great idea, it will give us a little more time for the results to come back." Haruka nodded agreeing as her stomach started growling. "In the meantime on your way out Rei will you ask the nurse for some jello or a popsicle?" Rei stood up holding her son and picking up her purse.  
"You three stay out of trouble, I will be back for you in a little bit." Haruka grinned as she pulled Michiru's hand to her lips and kissed it through the mask, the effect was not as rewarding.  
"I saw your father outside, is that why you are so upset?" Michiru nodded as Ami turned on the machine and waited for a picture to emerge.  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" Michiru smiled.  
"No Ruka, he doesn't even know I'm here, but if he did what would do in your condition?" Ami chuckled as Michiru giggled.  
"I will always have strength enough to protect you Michiru." Michiru smiled at the tall blonde whose head was thickly wrapped and whose eyes were sparkling as they were all that could be seen.  
"We have a picture," Ami interrupted as she pointed to the screen. Michiru turned to look as a picture started to emerge and Ami slowly moved the mouse over the swollen belly. Haruka beamed as the picture of a small baby emerged and the heart rate could be heard. "Let me see if we can get this little one to open her legs." Ami moved the mouse down a little lower and a second noise could be heard. Haruka's face lit up with hope, Michiru's flickered mixing with excitement and fear, while Ami's curiosity. She paused and continued moving the mouse a little lower. "Well look here, that could explain why you are showing later than you are. There are two babies." Michiru smiled as she looked between the picture and Haruka's face.  
"Twins!" Haruka breathed, "We are going to be a family of five now." Michiru could see the excitement in her lover's face.  
"Congratulations girls!" Ami beamed as she moved the mouse around to get the full picture. There was a pause as Haruka kissed Michiru's hand over and over again. "This one here, baby A is a girl. Ami moved around and pushed on Michiru's belly trying to get the babies to move a little bit. "She is measuring at eighteen weeks and looking healthy. If you would shake a little bit Michiru, maybe we can get baby B to move into a position to find out the sex." Haruka smiled and moved her hand to the side of Michiru's belly trying to wiggle it. The second baby opened her legs and Ami saw clearly that Michiru was indeed expecting twin girls. "Congratulations." Michiru beamed as she moved to kiss Haruka on the lips.  
"Thank you Haruka," Haruka smiled. "Do you hear that little guy?" Michiru moved her hand touch Haruka's belly. "You are going to be one guy in a house of all women." The little boy jumped and Haruka laughed.  
"I think he likes the idea." Michiru laughed along with Ami. "Thank you Ami, for everything." Ami nodded. The nurse walked in and handed Ami a clipboard then moved around to offer Michiru and Haruka each a cup of jello. Haruka frowned as she saw it was sugar free. The nurse pricked her finger to test her blood glucose, it of course was low. Haruka smiled as the nurse decided there would be no correction for the small amount of jello.  
"Thank you," Ami said to the nurse, "this is something like what I suspected." The nurse nodded as Ami read over the full report. "Let's get Michiru cleaned up, so you can get in bed Haruka and get you back on track, I don't think I need to admit you." Haruka nodded and Michiru started cleaning the gel off her belly. The nurse aided her cleaning up and then easing Haruka back onto the bed. The nurse left and returned with two IV bags and started two more ports. "The pills you have been taking are immune suppressants."  
"Why would I be taking immune suppressants?" Haruka asked, there was a heavy pause.  
"I have no idea, maybe the pharmacy messed up." Michiru shook her head. "Although why they would give Michiru the right drug and not you..." she trailed off. Michiru started tearing up,  
"It was meant for me." Michiru broke the silence, Haruka and Ami turned to look at her curiously. "All I can think about is last week when Haruka and I were out, I thought I noticed a man that use to work for my father hovering around our car. Haruka's medication was in the car, he must have snuck in the car and switched the pills."  
"Why would he have done that?" Ami looked curious,  
"When I went to find Rei today I ran in to Jeffery."  
"Your ex?" Michiru nodded.  
"He thought I had come to give my mother the bone marrow transplant she desperately needs. He said something that was truly unsettling." Ami raised her eyebrow. "He said that my father had told him that he, meaning my father, had done everything he could to save my mother's life. Jeffery believed we had reconciled and I was here to give my mother what she needs. It had to be him, my father is evil and if he can't have something, he will take it." Haruka moved to bring Michiru towards her.  
"Hush now, he will not take you, nor our children." Michiru breathed heavily as she cried.  
"Ruka, he almost took the most important thing in my life, he will not stop."  
"Shhh..." Haruka cooed, "Tell us Ami, has this cause damage that can not be fixed." Ami shook her head,  
"It seems we caught it in time, but Haruka you are going to have to be overly cautious with your diabetes now. The two IV's we started should run there course and set you back on the right course, when Rei gets back you can go a head and eat, once those IV's finish you are free to go home. Although I recommend maybe staying indoors away from people for a week or so, while immune system restarts." Haruka nodded and looked at Michiru.  
"See now, I am going to be just fine, dry your eyes." Michiru smiled as she tried to calm her self down. Haruka looked deep into her eyes and was calm, a gentle breeze just moving along the limbs of the trees. Michiru found her comfort and slowly the roaring sea ceased inside of her.  
"We are going to be okay," she breathed and Haruka nodded. "We are going to have three young children soon." Haruka nodded again. "Rei needs to get here with my breakfast, I am starving." Ami and Haruka both laughed as they saw Michiru start to calm herself and ease back into her own personality. Life was throwing them for a loop, but together the two women knew they would face life head on. Ami looked back down at the papers and read over her findings about the concussion and what Michiru would have to do so that Haruka could go home and rest. The rest of the time was spent looking at the ultrasound pictures and waiting for food to return for breakfast. A new day was dawning, the sun just peaking over the earth and a new page of a book being written.

Comment for more chapters.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Confrontation

Chapter Nineteen: Confrontation

Ami disconnected the IV that was holding off contractions as the IV finished. Rei entered the room with her mask and gloves holding two bags of food. Rei smiled as she saw Haruka sitting up and welcoming the food. Michiru was also beaming but quickly dug into the bag to hand Haruka her food.  
"That took you long enough," Haruka was blunt as Rei blushed.  
"I'm sorry." She saw Michiru hold up her hand and mouth the words 'blood sugar.' Rei understood that Haruka was acting like a grouch because she was hungry and exhausted.  
"No, I'm sorry Rei, my filter is slipping." Haruka hung her head as Michiru set the tray in front of her with food as she pricked her finger for her blood glucose. She had previously set up her pump once Ami had given her the okay.  
"It's okay we are all a bit tired." Haruka tried to smile as she dialed in her number and looking at her meal dialed in the carbs she was about to eat. "So what is the prognosis?" Rei asked as she took a seat in the corner and ate from the counter.  
"She is going home with orders to stay at home until her immune system can bounce back, as soon as the two IV's up there are done we will send you all on the way." Rei nodded,  
"That sounds positive, and Michiru?" Rei raised her eyebrow looking at Michiru who had hoisted herself up to the end of the bed and was sharing the tray with Haruka. Michiru blushed as she tried to finish chewing the bite she had just taken.  
"You can't tell anyone else, we want to tell everyone that we are expecting twins." Rei squealed with excitement as she bounced from her chair to hug Michiru's neck  
"Rei, I love the excitement, but my head is still not happy with me yet." Rei laughed as she softly whispered,  
"Sorry, what great news! This is so exciting, of course that means the girls and I need to go buy some more goodies, we only gave you two enough for a boy and a girl, but now we need more for another?" She hesitated,  
"Twin girls," Rei was beaming as she looked between the stunning couple.  
"That is great news, wow! I am so excited. I guess something good came out of today's trip to the Emergency Room." Ami and Haruka nodded as they chewed, their mouths full of food.

Several hours later the girls were ready to return home, Haruka had new prescriptions and was feeling better as she eased herself into the wheelchair. Rei gathered the bags up and Michiru walked next to Haruka holding her hand;  
"YOU B****!" Echoed through the ER's hallway as the women made it to the main hallway. "YOU SELFISH, SELF-CENTERED B****!" Rei, the nurse and Haruka all turned to see who was screaming. A tall man with a head full of grey hair was marching down the hallway straight towards the women.  
"Oh," was all Michiru could mutter.  
"YOU ARE UNGRATEFUL!" Haruka moved to stand up, surprisingly fast for a woman in her condition. Michiru grabbed her arm, to hold her back. "YOU ABANDONED YOUR OWN MOTHER!" Ami rushed over to the phone to dial security as Haruka pushed Michiru behind her. The man stopped just a few feet from the women, baring down as he looked at the two women. "YOU LEFT YOUR MOTHER TO DIE SO YOU COULD BE WITH THIS LOSER! A FEMALE!" Haruka's fist were forming, she could take being called names, but he was calling Michiru names, she would not stand by.  
"Back off, and go back to your wife." Haruka said calmly as she held Michiru behind her.  
"DON'T SPEAK TO ME YOU THEIF! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR CORRUPTING MY DAUGHTER!" The older man pulled flung his arm in a high ark and his hand made contact with Haruka's cheek, leaving a ringing in the air. She staggered backwards, but Michiru had helped to catch her balance. Haruka moved forward to retaliate, but before she went anywhere several security guards and orderlies were on top of the man and had him on the ground in cuffs. Michiru held tight to Haruka's arm and pulled her back into the wheelchair that Rei had moved from the nurse who was staring at the entire scene. Ami rushed over to check on Haruka, already she had a concussion, another blow was not going to be good, but Haruka shook her head.  
"I'm fine Ami, I've taken harder blows than that." The security guards wrestled the angry man who was still fighting and struggling in cuffs up to his feet.  
"You are filthy, dirty and we wouldn't take any part of you anyways. You are no daughter of mine." Michiru moved forward, but Haruka grabbed her arm.  
"I'm filthy!" She screamed at the man, "At least I am not a crooked old man who has to poison his daughter to save his wife."  
"I would do it again if I get the chance, your mother means more to me than you ever will." Michiru looked furious as she finally realized it was Haruka holding her hand and standing up to bring her into her arms. Michiru was shaking in frustration as she buried her face into Haruka's shoulder. Haruka glared at the man who was being carried away by the police and security. Michiru sobbed as she pulled back, feeling Haruka weakening and slowly bending down. Michiru helped to ease Haruka back into her wheelchair and stood up.  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Rei moved to push Haruka's wheel chair towards the door, Michiru followed along side holding Haruka's hand. Doctor's, nurses and patients were all watching and Rei had noticed a couple of phones recording the entire scene. "Ami, if the cops need us we will be at the Tenoh Estate." Ami nodded as she turned to a nurse who had recorded the entire fight and had her send the video to her so the women would have a video for evidence. Rei quickly loaded Haruka and Michiru into the car and sped away from the disaster of a scene as Haruka appeared to be cramping and holding her head at the same time. "Haruka, are you alright?" Rei asked softly.  
"No," Haruka whispered where Michiru could not hear her. Rei nodded acknowledging that she had heard the blonde.  
"Michiru, do not take any of his words to heart, he is a B*****." Michiru nodded as she stared out the window holding her belly, tears running down her cheeks. Rei sighed, she wished she knew what to say, to the beautiful aqua haired goddess, but her words would be nothing new so she allowed silence to fill the car as she sped out of town.

Rei jumped as Haruka quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked over at Haruka's whose face was contorting in pain as she held her belly. They had just pulled up in the driveway of the women's house and Michiru moved to get out before she noticed the sudden movement.  
"Haruka, what's wrong?" Michiru asked from the back seat as she could tell Haruka was not doing so well.  
"Contractions started again when we got into the car."  
"Ruka, you should have said something, we would have gone back." Haruka shook her head,  
"No, it's okay I don't want to be in the hospital the rest of the day."  
"But Haruka, if..." Haruka held up her hand to stop Rei from moving forward.  
"I texted Ami and told her what I was doing. She said to get some rest and she would bring an IV and bag home with her today to stop the contractions progressing." Rei nodded, she understood why Haruka had chosen not to go back into the hospital.  
"Are you okay right now?" Rei asked. Haruka nodded as she reached for the door handle and opened the door. Rei's car was a low riding sports car that took Haruka and Michiru both several attempts to exit. "Why don't you go on up to your room and I will start making lunch. You are free to go to sleep, I just have to keep waking you up every so often." Haruka smiled.  
"I think the baby is going to take care of that for you." Haruka stroked her belly as the baby was twisting all around in her belly. Rei smiled as she moved her hand to gently touch the woman's belly.  
"Go on up with her Michiru, I'm going to hang around here today, just till I know you two are alright." Michiru nodded and wrapped her arms around Rei.  
"Thank you, thank you for everything." Rei returned the hug and pulled back as she watched the two women proceed up the stairs. Michiru slipped off her clothes and headed to the shower, while Haruka curled up as small as she could on the bed under the covers falling asleep.

The police came to the manor to take down the report around lunch time. Rei gently woke the two women and asked them to dress. Haruka looked awful as the bruise on her face had started to emerge and her eyes were blackening from her head trauma. Her sleep had been anything, but peaceful as contractions were continuing to wake her up. Haruka waddled downstairs in her basketball shorts and a long t-shirt, her hair was all over the place as she had removed the bandage. The couple sat down at the dinning room table with the police officer who was taking there statements. Haruka pulled out her blood glucose kit as Rei set in front of them their lunch.  
"Dameian, can I get you anything to drink or would you like something to eat?" Rei asked.  
"No Rei, thank you." Michiru raised an eyebrow looking at Rei.  
"You two know each other?" Rei nodded,  
"I know several of the police officers, I am a lawyer." Michiru nodded as she understood. Officer Dameian continued asking questions and writing up his report as the three women enjoyed their lunch. Haruka's face contorted in pain, and Michiru reached over to hold her hand through the contraction. "Haruka, are you sure you are alright?" Rei looked at her concerned. Haruka took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm sorry Dameian, any more questions will have to take place later, it has been a long day and these ladies need to rest." Dameian nodded and stood up,  
"Thank you for your time ladies, I hope you both start feeing better, and don't worry Mr. Kaioh, he will not be bothering you ever again." Michiru nodded and smiled as he stood up tipping his hat. Rei walked the officer to the door and returned as Haruka stood up and felt a jolt in her stomach and her shorts growing wetter.  
"Rei," Haruka hesitated, "I think we need to get back to the hospital, my water just broke." Michiru looked down and gasped as Haruka smiled shyly, however Rei was already dialing Ami.  
"I guess head to the car, let me see if I can grab Dameian." Rei ran from the room as Michiru moved to get up under Haruka and help her start towards the car.  
"Our bag, I haven't packed anything for the hospital or to bring him home in." Michiru was nodding as she was walking slowly to get Haruka to the car. "We need the carseat, diapers, his clothing," Michiru continued nodding.  
"Okay, I stopped Dameian, he is going to escort us to the hospital. What do I need to grab?" Haruka was still muttering away as Michiru smiled lovingly at her nervous partner.  
"If you get her to the car, I will run upstairs and get our bag, as well as everything else." Haruka stopped in her tracks as another contraction hit her hard.  
"Son of a B****!" Haruka started heading to her knees as Rei got up under her other side and held her up so Michiru could slip out and head upstairs. Haruka took a deep breath as she leaned on Rei.  
"You think contractions are bad, just wait till you start pushing." Haruka stopped and looked at her.  
"It can't get any worse." Rei chuckled as she continued moving Haruka towards the car. Rei shut the door on Haruka and ran around to open the trunk for Michiru who was locking the door with a bag in one hand and the carseat in the other. Rei loaded the bag as Michiru went around and pulled Raven's carseat out of the back and placed it in the front seat, then climbed in beside Haruka whose face was white and her stare straight ahead. Michiru reached for her hand and kissed it gently. Rei jumped in the front seat and the women sped off behind the police car who had his lights and sirens blaring.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Life and Death

I am working on Chapter Twenty-One now and I currently have two directions I have not decided on. Comments Appreciated.

Chapter Twenty: Life and Death

Ami was waiting with a wheel chair as the women pulled up, their police escort in front of them. Haruka hoisted herself out of the car and straight into the wheelchair having no ability left to stand. The officer stepped out of his car and waved at Rei who gave him the thumbs up as a thanks. He turned off the lights and siren before pulling out to resume his patrol. Rei opened the door to help Michiru out and then ran around to open the trunk and unload. Michiru took the wheelie bag from Rei and walked into the hospital behind Haruka and Ami. Ami was chattering away with Haruka, trying to calm down the even more nervous woman. Ami pushed the button to the elevators and the women waited. Haruka was gripping the sides of her chair, Michiru moved to take her hand. The women rode the elevator to the fourth floor where Ami pushed them to the desk and spoke with the nurse who walked around and placed a wrist band around Haruka's wrist, then Michiru's. She pointed to the room right across from their station and Ami pushed the tall blonde in. Michiru smiled thanking the nurse who was following them in with a chart in her hand. She asked several questions before Ami and the nurse left to allow Haruka a chance to change. Haruka pushed herself to her feet, looking lovingly at Michiru who was being ever so gentle with her.  
"You have had our bags packed for weeks now, haven't you?" Michiru nodded as she smiled examining the beautiful woman. "You knew didn't you?"  
"I know you, you have never been one to follow the plan or be patient, I figured our son would be more like his mother." Haruka blushed as she slid on the hospital gown and Michiru moved to help her out of her underwear and shorts. Haruka sat on the bed as Michiru pulled off her shoes lovingly caressing her aching feet.  
"I don't deserve you." Haruka kissed the goddess of the sea as Michiru stood up.  
"Don't talk like that, we are destined." Michiru pressed her lips to Haruka as they heard a knock and the nurse reemerged with Ami. The nurse started an IV and found the baby laying low in the birth canal where she fastened the heart monitor. Ami motioned for Haruka to put her legs up, Haruka blushed as she followed the orders. Ami disappeared behind her belly and Haruka felt her hand. She was tender and could feel pressure.  
"You are six centimeters, but I think this baby is coming soon." Ami smiled as Haruka took her legs down.  
"What are our options Ami?" Haruka asked as she cringed with the pain of a contraction.  
"Normally I would offer you an epidural to help with the pain, but because of your compromised immune system I hesitate to give you anything extra."  
"That's fine, I can tough it out. What about the baby? Will he be okay this early?" Ami bit her lip and took a deep breath.  
"Most children born at 34 weeks will make it, they spend a little time in the NICU, but suffer few effects from premature birth. However with the immune suppressants I worry about his lung function and his ability to fight off disease." Haruka felt a lump in her throat as Michiru squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
"So we just have to keep him healthy and here for a little bit?" Michiru asked softly, Ami nodded as she tried to think positively. "Is there something else we should know Ami?" Michiru asked curiously as she saw the woman struggling behind her dark blue eyes. Rei appeared at the door carrying the carseat. Ami took another deep breath,  
"Before you called I was about to head to your house, Michiru," Ami braced herself for the oncoming tears. "Your mother has slipped into a coma, she is being kept alive on life support, but your father has made the choice to turn it off tonight, he is done prolonging her pain." Michiru stood strong as Haruka tried to sit up and pull her towards her. "Security and the police are allowing him time with her, and he has agreed to turn himself in after this week. He also said that if you wanted to say your goodbyes he would be out making arrangements for her funeral between four and five this afternoon." Michiru was taking deep breaths as she eased herself to sit on the bed. Haruka sat up and brought herself to Michiru. Haruka kissed Michiru's ear nibbling it.  
"Thank you Ami, I would like to see her, if you can make the arrangements." Ami nodded and turned to leave.  
"I'll be checking on you, just try to get some rest, this could be a long process." Haruka nodded.  
"Thank you Ami," Rei said as she hugged her blue eyed friend. Ami left and Haruka fidgeted in her bed trying to find some comfort. Michiru moved to lay beside Haruka as Rei fully entered the room and set down the carseat.  
"Well today has been full of excitement hasn't it?" Haruka and Michiru both laughed.

The clock turned to four as Michiru sat in the chair next to Haruka's bed. Haruka seemed to be resting although contractions were still strong she had only progressed to seven centimeters dilated. Ami entered the room and Michiru stood up, Haruka stirred from where she had been laying and made to stand up.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Michiru asked curiously.  
"I am not allowing my wife, who is pregnant with my girls to go alone." Michiru chuckled as Ami rushed forward to catch Haruka as she stood up.  
"Easy there tiger, if you are going, it is in a wheelchair." Haruka nodded agreeing to this stipulation. Michiru moved to help Haruka dawn her robe before she took her seat in the chair. "Rei, why don't you give Usagi a call, while we are gone." Rei nodded as she moved to reposition herself in the other chair. "Wait," Ami stopped Michiru from moving out the door. "One last thing." She handed Michiru and Haruka both mask.  
"My mother is terminal, I have to wear a mask?" Michiru raised an eyebrow.  
"Your mother is terminal, however your wife and child are immune compromised and this is a hospital." Michiru dawned the mask quickly as Haruka did the same. Ami moved behind the wheelchair and pushed the blonde who was stroking her belly out the door. Michiru reached for Haruka's hand as they proceeded to the sixth floor and into Michiru's mother's room. Michiru stopped at the door, Haruka squeezed her hand to persuade her in. Taking a deep breath Michiru walked in and moved to take a seat beside her mother's bed. Ami pushed Haruka up next to Michiru and then turned to leave shutting the door. Michiru reached for her mother's hand and picked it up bringing it to her lips.  
"I am sorry mother," Michiru felt tears running down the sides of her face as Haruka wrapped her arm around her. "I am sorry I was never the daughter you wanted me to be. And I am sorry I could not save you, I would have loved to know you as an adult." She paused as she chocked back the tears. Haruka sat silently beside her as Michiru said her good-byes. "Good-bye mother, maybe in the next life we can be closer." Michiru kissed her mother's hand and then stood up bending over her she kissed her forehead. Haruka noticed a piece of paper resting in the other hand that was laying upon her chest. She motioned for Michiru to pick it up, she did and noticed it had her name on the note. "I am ready to go now, Haruka." She stood up and deposited the note in her pocket and turned away from her mother's bed so she could wheel Haruka out of the room. Michiru would never see her mother alive again. Ami was waiting for them just outside the door, she took Haruka's wheelchair from Michiru who with a few tears shut the door behind her and the women made their way once more towards the fourth floor.

Haruka climbed back into her bed feeling her contractions strengthening. Ami snapped on a glove and motioned for Haruka to bend her knees. Michiru took the seat next to Haruka and laughed lightly as her belly started jumping. Haruka laughed as she watched Michiru's belly move, she reached over and touched it feeling the babies moving. Ami stood up and snapped off her glove.  
"Eight centimeters, are you feeling up to company?" Haruka lowered her legs covering herself once more.  
"Who?"  
"Usagi, and the other girls are out in the waiting area, anxious to see how you are doing and awaiting the birth of the young prince." Haruka smiled as she looked over at Michiru who nodded. She had regained her composure and was past the grieving of her mother for now looking forward to the birth of their son.  
"Well they will have to talk with my doctor, but I guess if they are not going to mess with my immune system then they are welcome." Ami nodded.  
"I will talk with your doctor." Michiru laughed as Ami left.  
"Are you okay?" Haruka asked softly, Michiru nodded.  
"Yes my love, I really am okay, closure has come now. And because this happened so soon, I know I made the right decision, because it would have been weeks before I could have donated." Haruka nodded smiling. "So is our little prince going to make his appearance soon?" Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's belly.  
"His mommy is hoping so, because to much longer and she is going in after him." Michiru laughed as she bent over and kissed Haruka, a knock came at the door as Haruka scooted to the side of the bed allowing Michiru some room to lay beside her. "Come in," Haruka called as Michiru snuggled next to her.  
"Hey there," Usagi entered dressed in a gown and a mask. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like I'm walking the road to the underworld with no shoes." Minako laughed as she followed Usagi in and went to hug Haruka and Michiru  
"You will forget all about this pain as soon as you hold him for the first time." Makoto moved to hug Michiru and then around to hug Haruka.  
"I am so sorry to hear about your mother." Michiru nodded.  
"Thank you," she looked around the room, "Where is Rei?"  
"She is out in the living area with the kids." Michiru nodded, "So she said you two have some good news to share with us?" Minako hinted about bluntly. Michiru blushed as Haruka squeezed her hand, she looked at the face that Haruka had made feeling a contraction.  
"Well I think the news is going to be the birth of the prince soon." Michiru kissed Haruka, the girls looked eager for the real news. "Okay, I guess I am not going to make it through anymore questions." Haruka was beaming as Michiru started glowing, "Today we had an ultrasound and found out we are expecting twin girls, in about twenty-two weeks." Each of the girls squealed with delight and went bouncing towards the women to give them solid hugs congratulating them on the news. Haruka pulled her legs up as a machine next to her indicated a contraction. Michiru smiled as Makoto offered Haruka her other hand to squeeze. Haruka was beginning to look more and more tired as the sun started setting. Usagi, Makoto, and Rei left taking their children with them. It had take a lot of persuading to release Rei from what she felt was right thing to do, but with reassurance that they would call when things changed and Minako promising to stay, the girls left.

Ami came in, and Minako excused herself, by offering to pick up dinner for Michiru. Ami had told Haruka she could have ice cubes, but not real food, much to the displeasure of Haruka. Ami snapped off her gloves and covered Haruka up once more;  
"Eight and a half centimeters, we are almost there. Maybe you two should take a walk around the floor?" Ami suggested and Michiru nodded. Haruka smiled as she sat up and slowly moved to hang her feet over the side of the bed and slipped on her robe as well as her mask. Haruka stood up as Michiru grabbed her IV pole to push it alongside Haruka. Haruka's face told her she was having another contraction, Michiru whispered in her ear;  
"You are so cute when you are in pain." Haruka smirked.  
"I can't wait for you to be in this position." Michiru grinned deviously.  
"I think I will opt for a C-section since I'm having twins." Haruka shook her head as Michiru moved to lift up under her and give her some support.  
"No, that could leave a scar on your perfect body, I will not allow it." Michiru laughed,  
"I am already well scarred, all these years as Sailor Neptune have left there mark." Haruka moved to kiss Michiru gently, before they proceeded on their walk. As they turned the last corner on their way to the room Minako stepped off the elevator with a bag of food. Haruka felt her stomach growl, it had been seven hours since lunch, and Haruka was starting to think she was never going to have the baby. Michiru helped her back to the room and into bed as the nurse followed the women in to reconnect the machines. Minako handed Michiru her boxed dinner from the cafeteria as Haruka looked longingly.  
"What happens if my blood sugar drops because I haven't eaten anything?" Haruka asked the nurse.  
"We have some glucose paste, if you are feeling low." Haruka looked disgusted, she knew what that paste tasted like and had no desire to ever have it shoved in her mouth again. "Are you feeling like its low?" Haruka shook her head, but the nurse went ahead testing her blood sugar. "It appears fine." Haruka nodded as the nurse left she curled into a ball on her left side whimpering in pain. Michiru moved her hand gently over her forehead and wiped her sweaty hair off her cheek.  
"It won't be to long now, it is almost over and then I will go buy you a brilliant steak dinner." Haruka smiled.  
"I want cake and ice cream as well." Michiru laughed.  
"Okay, I'll text Makoto now." Michiru pulled out her phone and did just as she had said. Haruka grinned as another contraction built up.

Several hours later Haruka turned onto her back feeling the need to push, her sudden movement alerted Michiru from her sleep. Michiru walked out of the room quietly returning quickly followed by Ami and her nurse. Haruka already had her knees bent as Ami snapped on her gloves.  
"It's about time." Ami smiled as she pulled the sheet up. "Let's get her to the labor and delivery room. There is a baby on his way." The nurse smiled as Haruka stood up and moved to the wheelchair. Michiru walked over and nudged Rei awake, somehow the black haired woman had managed to sleep through the commotion.  
"Hey, we are moving." Rei jumped to her feet and quickly followed the others, she had showed up to relieve Minako only an hour before. Haruka climbed onto the bed quickly, and did as she was told to get into position as another contraction started. Michiru, Rei, Ami and the nurse all gowned up and snapped on their mask as Haruka prepared to push. Ami disappeared behind Haruka's belly, she smiled as she saw the head. "Alright Haruka, this is what you have been waiting for push." Haruka craned her chin to her chest as Michiru held her hand and her leg on one side and Rei on the other side. "Great job, now rest!" Ami was coaching her as another doctor walked in gowned up. Michiru smiled at the young man, he was Adam, Ami's husband and the pediatrician who would be taking care of the babies. "Haruka, push again." Haruka did as she was told, after several pushes the tiny little boy was born. Ami smiled at the loving couple, but quickly cut the cord and handed him to Adam. "You have done great Haruka, we are almost done." However, as much as Ami was trying reassure Haruka she knew something was wrong.  
"Why isn't he crying? Shouldn't he be crying?" Michiru could hear the terror in Haruka's voice and bent over kissing her gently and whispering.  
"He is beautiful."  
"Haruka focus, we are almost done, he is going to be okay." Haruka nodded as she listened to Ami, looking her straight in the eyes and trusting her.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Rejoicing

My temptation was to let this story sit for a week on chapter 20, to allow some time to soak in, however since I do have some returning and devoted readers I will give you the next chapter. Don't forget to comment.

Chapter Twenty-One: Rejoicing

Haruka sat recovering next to the small cot that held her son. The tiny little boy weighed only four pounds three ounces and was only sixteen inches long. Ami had assured her that his body was functioning well and that the tubes were temporary. Zephyrus, had finally cried opening his lungs and allowing his mothers to know he was alive. Haruka was masked and gowned as she sat in the rocking chair, reaching through the small opening in the incubator to hold her son's hand. Michiru stood quietly beside Ami as she watched the tall blonde, so tomboyish and yet so maternal with the tiny child. It had only been two hours since the little boy had made his appearance at sunrise, but already Michiru and Haruka's hearts were filled with love for the small child who was fighting for his life.  
"He is small, but it appears he is strong. Once we make sure he has no ill effects from the immune suppressants and is feeding by himself, you can take him home." Michiru smiled as she looked at the woman who sat in front of her. She had seen Haruka be gentle, she had even felt Haruka's gentle touch and spirit, but never before has she seen this side of Haruka and never before had she believed the tall blonde runner from the highest of society could be this person.  
"And what about Haruka?" Michiru asked.  
"We will keep her here one more night to make sure her blood sugar, blood pressure and any other ill effects have worn off and we can stop medication." The women looked on as a nurse approached Haruka. "You better go in, the nurse is going to show you how to feed him." Michiru nodded and beamed. She stepped through the doors where she washed her hands, then was aided into a gown and a mask before walking through the next set of doors. Michiru hurried quietly over to where Haruka was sitting and gently rested her hand on the tall woman's shoulder to comfort her. The nurse was giving her instructions on how to hold the little boy, she paused seeing Michiru. However Haruka gently touched Michiru's hand and smiled,  
"This is my wife, please continue." The young nurse nodded,  
"So depending on how you would like to proceed we can get you started on feeding him." Haruka smiled as she squeezed Michiru's hand.  
"I would like to try breastfeeding." The nurse nodded and walked away, returning with another rocking chair for Michiru and a few other tools. Haruka stood up with prompting and pulled off her sterile gown exposing just her hospital gown which opened now at the front. The nurse prompted her to step forward as they opened the incubator and showed Haruka how to pick up her son. Tears were rolling down Haruka's cheek as she gently picked up her son for the first time and held him. Zeph, made a small noise, that made Haruka chuckle as she was so happy. Slowly and ever so gently Haruka moved to sit in her chair. The nurse gave her several instructions and Haruka listened ever so carefully as Michiru sat right beside her watching the strong arm of her lover hold tight to the infant. She felt the tears in her eyes beginning to form as she dabbed them away. Haruka smiled at the beautiful woman sitting next to her as she whispered;  
"Look, he is feeding." Michiru could not keep her joy in any longer as she radiated it around the room. The two women sat in silence as the little boy fed. When he finished the nurse walked over to check on the couple, showing Haruka how to properly hold him so he could burp. Adam walked up smiling at the two women, he had the little boys chart in his hand.  
"Would you like to hold your son?" The nurse asked Michiru, Haruka looked up from the little boy's deep blue eyes that so resembled Michiru's.  
"I would love too," the nurse talked Haruka and Michiru through how to pass the child to the other. Michiru felt the child's warmth as soon as he rested in her arms. Again the little boy cooed softly, at home in Michiru's arms. Haruka really was crying now, tears were staining her cheeks as she watched them. Michiru felt a gentle push on her belly, and then another as if to let their brother know they were there and they were coming. Michiru smiled as she looked down, "He is so beautiful, just like his mother." Haruka blushed as she tried to wipe her eyes, however it was no use. Adam cleared his throat to remind the couple he was standing there. Michiru turned her attention to the doctor and Haruka looked up, covering herself fully.  
"His blood test and everything else have come back normal. We would like to keep you both overnight to watch and observe his breathing, if all goes well I am comfortable sending you both home." Haruka smiled, she was far from confident about taking such a tiny infant home, but Michiru touched her arm, giving her the assurance she needed. "Now as long as he is handling being held this well, the nurse can take you two over so he can have his first bath." Haruka was speechless, but Michiru moved to stand up holding the little boy,  
"That would be great, where do we need to go?" She gently pressed up under Haruka's arm to make her stand up. The nurse led the couple over to where the babies and their mothers could bath them. Michiru gently handed Zeph back to Haruka who held him close. Gently, as if afraid to break the child Haruka followed the nurses instructions in taking the swaddling blanket off and then his diaper. Haruka's breath left her as she looked over the perfect tiny little body she had carried. Haruka gently touched what was left of her belly. The nurse had her gently place the small child in a seat that sat in the sink, then showed her how to feel the temperature of the water was perfect, the little boy started to whine and Haruka jumped handing the water back to the nurse.  
"It's okay, you are not going to break him. This is unfamiliar to him, his desire is to be wrapped up because it feels safe." The nurse explained with patients as Haruka took the water back from her and did as she was instructed. Michiru just watched soaking in all the information, and the moment. Haruka gently lifted the child out of the sink and onto a towel where she softly dried him off, placed a diaper on him before swaddling him and picking him up again. "See there, that wasn't so difficult." The nurse encouraged Haruka who picked up her little boy and walked back to his crib. He fell asleep in her arms and being exhausted herself the nurse and Michiru both encouraged Haruka to return to her room. Reluctantly Haruka agreed and left her newborn in the capable hands of the nurses.

Haruka turned over in the bed as someone was gentle shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw a loving and kind face looking down on her.  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" Haruka moved to push herself up in the bed and raise her bed so she could look at the woman straight on. Her mother moved around to the other side as the nurse pushed in the small cot with Haruka's son wrapped tightly and crying. Haruka shook her head, she was confused at the sight.  
"The doctor just gave him the all clear, he can stay here in the room with you now." Michiru walked in behind the nurse.  
"It's feeding time, mom." The nurse smiled as she lifted the little boy out of the cot and Haruka prepared herself to feed her son. She felt a little hazy as she had just woken up from one of the best sleeps she had experienced in a long time. Michiru beamed at her as she walked around and moved to climb on the bed next to Haruka.  
"Thank you," Haruka smiled at the tiny nurse who made sure everything was going alright and then left. "Mom, you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" The older blonde smiled, but before she could answer in walked a tall man with broad shoulders and a solid jaw line. Michiru jumped from the bed where she had been cuddling with Haruka and flattened herself against the wall.  
"We came to meet our grandson and make sure our daughters had everything they needed." Haruka blinked, just as shocked as Michiru was at the sight of her father. The little boy started crying, no doubt feeling his mother's intrepidation and her sudden movement. Haruka looked down and bounced him gently until continued feeding, she then pulled the sheet up over her shoulder creating a tent. "Michiru," Haruka's father turned and looked at the aqua haired beauty that was still trying her best not to be seen. "I am sorry to hear about your mother, your father is terribly troubled by the whole ordeal and truly regrets what he has done to you." Michiru swallowed. "However, my delight with you could not be higher, welcome my child to our family." He held out his arms to embrace Michiru. Haruka and her both exchanged looks, before she walked forward and hugged the tall man. "You have brought happiness to my daughter, something I never could truly give her, at least not the kind you have. Thank you," The man let go and Michiru stepped back and eased herself onto the edge of the bed.  
"Dad, you better explain." Haruka was looking just as confused and shocked at Haruka. The tall man walked to the door and shut it before he returned and motioned for his wife to take the chair next to Haruka.  
"Your mother has been working on me since you left. You see about eight months ago we started getting back together, but we haven't really told anyone so that the pressure would not be there. Well of course you know once your mother gets it in her head she is going to do something she does it." Michiru giggled,  
"Much like Haruka here." Everyone laughed.  
"Well yes, that is where she gets the stubborn streak from." Haruka's mother snorted and Haruka winked at her encouragingly. "So slowly since you left she has been working on me and I finally realized when Kaioh called me last night that I don't want to lose my daughter or see her suffer, but my deepest desire has always been to see you happy, so if this is where your happiness is, then I can accept it." Haruka beamed, she could not be more happy as she moved her free hand to squeeze Michiru's and Michiru slowly eased herself back into Haruka's arm where she had been previously.  
"Welcome dad," Haruka moved to sit up a little so her father could bend over her and give her a kiss. "This is my wife, Michiru she is carrying our twin girls." Haruka's mother let out a gasp as she bounced up from her seat to hold Michiru tight in her arms.  
"Michiru, it is a pleasure that you can grow our family. We look forward to getting to know you better." Michiru blushed. Haruka stuck her head under the sheet to see that Zeph was finished feeding, he was not just yet, but she smiled to herself at the ever growing family.  
"So when can we meet this little prince of the early morning?" Haruka smiled, her mother had always called her the princess of the evening sky because Haruka had been born at the setting sun and under the planet Uranus, her mother of course not knowing her destiny.  
"He is almost done I think," Haruka said as she adjusted the sheet from her shoulder. A knock came at the door and Michiru made to get up, however Haruka's father held up his hand to stop her and headed himself towards the door.  
"Oh, I am sorry, I was looking for Haruka Tenoh?" Michiru heard Usagi's voice hesitate at the sight of the tall man.  
"This is her room, please come in." The man stepped back to allow the women in the room then followed them in as well, taking his place to stand behind his wife's chair.  
"Well?" Usagi smiled as she looked around the room. "He is here? He is healthy?" Haruka nodded pointing to her shoulder and arm that was covered and thanking herself fully that she was well covered.  
"What did you name him?" Minako asked as she tried to sneak a peak at the baby who was feeding at his mother's breast. Haruka adjusted her sheet once more.  
"Zephyrus Oberon Kaioh-Tenoh." Michiru beamed as she made the announcement to the awaiting crowd.  
"Details please," Usagi urged as she was dying to catch a glimpse of the little prince.  
"He weighs 4.3 pounds and is 16 inches long. He just got a clean bill of health from Ami and Adam, we are heading home in the morning." Haruka was beaming. She looked down as she felt him detach and then gently covered herself back up before dropping the sheet and moving the small baby to her shoulder to burp. There was a communal awe around the room as the little guy emerged and Haruka moved to place him on her shoulder and cupping her hand patted his back. She heard the tiny burp and lowered him into her arms. "Everyone, meet Zephyrus Oberon Kaioh-Tenoh, or Zeph for short." There were tears forming in Haruka's mother's eyes. Everyone stepped forward to see this little boy who cooed as he looked around. Haruka looked down at the little boy as well, she was still awe-struck at the tiny little boy.  
"May I hold him?" Haruka smiled as she looked up at her mother.  
"Of course, Michiru could you help me?" Haruka looked over at her shoulder to see Michiru sound asleep, she smiled as she turned to her mother. "Sure, do you mind walking over to the other side and taking him. She has been up with me for hours now." Haruka's mother nodded and walked around to take her grandson in her arms. Haruka moved to gently reposition Michiru in her arms, the aqua haired beauty readjusted without waking.  
"Maybe we should come back?" Usagi suggested, but Haruka shook her head.  
"No, it's alright. Mom, Dad, these are my friends, Usagi," the little girl bowed, "Makoto," she nodded towards the tall man. "Minako and Rei." The girls both bowed as her father returned the gesture.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all, thank you so much for taking care of my girls." Rei smiled as she looked the tall man up and down.  
"What a pleasure it is to meet you sir." Rei returned the encouraging words with a hand shake. "How long will you be in town?" The tall man though about it for a moment.  
"I unfortunately can only stay a week, however if the girls will have her Haruka's mother can stay longer." Haruka smiled as she looked at her mother, but her mother shook her head.  
"I am afraid I can not stay longer than a week, I have things I must be getting back to." Haruka frowned. "Don't you worry sweetheart I will be back to visit, but I can not vacation forever, especially since I have to show up for the birth of the girls." Haruka nodded as she kissed the top of Michiru's head. Haruka's stomach growled as she looked at the clock;  
"You guys didn't perhaps bring some food did you? I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, unless you count the rubber they tried to feed me earlier." The girls all laughed, but Makoto jumped up from where she had been sitting on the ground.  
"Let me see what I can find." She left the room as Haruka waited hungrily, "Well, all I could find out here was some of my famous chicken salad sandwiches and this cake." Haruka moved to sit up a little more as she craned her neck to see what Ami and the nurse were bringing in. The cake read, 'Congratulations Haruka and Michiru!' Haruka smiled, she knew Michiru had come through on her word. Lita started handing out plates of food as Zeph fell asleep in the arms of his Grams and the nurse took Haruka's blood sugar. The nurse showed Haruka as she nodded acknowledging that her blood sugar was fairly normal. Ami looked at the number and smiled.  
"The body is a miraculous thing, it knows how to take care of itself. When women are beast feeding their need for insulin can lower, so hold off on giving her anything until after she eats, because she might not need as much as you think." The nurse nodded and set down the insulin. Rei pushed the tray with a plate of food in front of Haruka who with one arm started in on her cake first. Haruka's mother opened her mouth in protest;  
"Haruka, I know we taught you better." Haruka's mouth was full of food as she looked around.  
"I just carried and gave birth, I can do whatever I want." Everyone laughed including her mother.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." Michiru snickered into Haruka's chest as she looked down as the goddess who was leaning against her looked up.  
"You didn't sleep very long?" Haruka said smiling as Michiru moved to kiss her.  
"Your mother is right, you shouldn't be talking with your mouth full." Haruka grinned. Makoto walked over and handed Michiru a plate. "I smelled food." Michiru took the plate from Makoto. "Thank you all so much." Michiru smiled as she looked around the room. Haruka swallowed her bite of food.  
"Yes, Thank you all for everything." The girls all smiled back at the two women. "It is nice to have all your support, I can't thank you enough."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Truth

Chapter Twenty-Two: Truth and Reconciliation

Haruka and Michiru left the hospital with their son Zeph, two days after they had showed up. Haruka had been given a clean bill of health as her red blood cells seemed to have recovered from the immune suppressants and Zeph, although tiny had suffered no long term effects from his early appearance. Haruka's parents were staying with them for just a short time and had of course brought their lady in waiting and butler who had cleaned the house from top to bottom while the girls were still gone. Michiru and Haruka both appreciated the drive home as they could not take their eyes off the little boy. Michiru dropped into the bed as Haruka gently picked up the tiny infant and eased herself into the bed and leaned against the headboard. She lifted her t-shirt and snapped off her bra before resting her head and closing her eyes.  
"You are so maternal, Ruka, I never knew this about you." Michiru teased as she rubbed her belly feeling the girls moving.  
"I learned it all from you." Haruka smiled as she played with the little boy's fist. "He is so strong for someone so small." Michiru smiled as she rolled onto her side to watch.  
"Never in my wildest dreams did I think we would get here, imagined it, dreamed it, but always doubted it." She smiled as she gently kissed the little boy's head, where his blonde hair barely covered his bald head.  
"I know what you mean, a normal life seemed so far out of reach for so long, but now we are at peace, now we can have what we only dreamed of." Haruka moved her free hand to touch Michiru's belly which had been moving visibly. "Easy now girls, you still have a while before you can come out, no surprises." Michiru giggled as she felt a strong kick.  
"Don't be talking like that to your papa." Haruka smirked as she chuckled to herself. "What's it like Ruka?" Michiru asked watching Haruka feed their son.  
"Magical, I can hardly believe I considered not doing it." The two women sat in silence just enjoying each other's company and what they had. A knock came at the door as Haruka moved to burp their son. "Come on in," Haruka called as she stuck her arm through her other sleeve. Michiru had fallen asleep on Haruka's lap, she stirred as Haruka's mother brought in two trays laden with food. Haruka heard the burp and laughed at the tiny noise. She then slowly moved to put her little boy down, where he fell asleep almost immediately. Haruka hobbled off towards the bathroom while Michiru pushed herself into a sitting position to receive her tray.  
"Thank you, I really appreciate your help." The older woman looked at down smiling at her.  
"Not a problem, you don't even need to mention it." Michiru started cutting into her grilled chicken and vegetables. "Sweetie, my lady was doing your laundry and found this note in your pocket and thought you might like it." Michiru took the note that she had found in her mother's hand. She had forgotten taking it from the room so much had happened and she had been so worried about Haruka and the baby.  
"Yes, thank you." Michiru moved to place it in her bedside drawer. Haruka wobbled out a few minutes later. "Mom, when am I going to start feeling normal again?" Michiru laughed.  
"Give it time, you gave birth things have to heal." Haruka huffed as she took her seat on the bed and moved to lay against the back of the bed. She looked down at her lunch and smiled, a small salad with mandarin oranges and walnuts, then a healthy serving of grilled chicken with vegetables.  
"I love this meal." Haruka reached over to get her blood glucose kit and pricked her finger. She smiled as she stuck it in her mouth to stop the bleeding and her number came up. She then punched her number into the pump and the amount of carbs she was going to ingest for her insulin. "I have to say I am thankful Zephyrus is not diabetic, he can enjoy any food he wants." Michiru smiled as Haruka took a big bite of her lunch, but noticed Haruka's mother bite her lip.

Michiru turned over onto her side and moved her arm searching for the tall blonde's body. She heard a soft cry forcing her to open her eyes just a little, Haruka was pacing back and forth holding the little boy. Michiru watched for a few minutes before Haruka noticed her.  
"It's about time you woke up, I've had to pee for half an hour, but as soon as he saw me he started crying and will not go back to sleep." Michiru laughed as she moved to sit up, motioning for Haruka to hand the little baby over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Haruka hurried towards the bathroom as Michiru chuckled softly looking down at the tiny boy who had immediately stopped crying and closed his eyes. Michiru moved to stand up and walk over to the bassinet to lay the little boy down. As soon as she moved her hands he opened his eyes and started to cry. Michiru smiled as she picked the little guy up once more and moved to the nursery. Haruka reentered the room and looked around before seeing the light that had been turned on in the hall way. Haruka followed the light and stopped at the door frame where Michiru was changing Zephyrus. Haruka smiled as Michiru redressed the little guy and picked him up once more.  
"He was just wet." Haruka nodded.  
"Do you want me to take him back now? I changed him when I first got up." Michiru smiled and handed the little boy back to Haruka as she was off to use the bathroom. Haruka turned to see her father in his robe looking at her. "I'm sorry to have woken you." Her father shook his head.  
"A few sleepless nights is a small price to pay, I spent plenty up with you." Haruka smiled, "May I?" Haruka handed her little boy over to her father. Her dad rested the baby's head in his open palm and his body on his forearm. Zeph laughed as he felt the security in the big hands of his grandfather. "Not to cast fear in your heart Ru, but before we knew you had diabetes I changed more diapers than I ever should have."  
"Dad," Haruka laughed, "He has been tested, he doesn't have diabetes." Haruka's father shook his head.  
"Unfortunately sweetie, they do not test children for diabetes until they turn one, because he is getting his nutrition from you and in baby foods they can not detect it that early. You were almost three when we finally figured it out." Haruka looked a little uncomfortable, but her father's smile rendered her some reassurance. "Right now, he will be fine, you take care of yourself and he will continue to grow, you are his source of nutrition." Haruka nodded as her father bent over and kissed her on the forehead, he was the only one she had ever had to look up to and the prime source of her inherited height. "He is asleep, where would you like me to lay him?" Haruka motioned for him to follow her, he laid the tiny boy down in his bassinet. "Good night my soaring princess." He kissed Haruka again, "And good night my little morning prince." He left as Michiru came out of the bathroom. Michiru smiled as she saw Haruka crawling back into bed.  
"Haruka," Michiru asked calmly as she slowly crawled into bed next to her love. Haruka looked deep in the pleading eyes of her wife and could see pain. "Haruka will you read the letter that was left me?" Michiru pulled the note from her bedside drawer and handed it to Haruka. "Read it out loud to me, please, I don't think I am strong enough."  
"Are you sure?" Michiru nodded as she laid her head on Haruka's chest. Haruka opened it and looked carefully at it.  
"To my only daughter, This letter is the hardest one I have ever written, but because your mother's dying wish was for our reconciliation I find myself bound by my love for her to tell you everything. When you were born it was the happiest day of my life, you and your brother meant everything to me and I was on cloud nine. When you were four I took both of you to the park where your brother played on the slide and you on the swing. You jumped off the swing just as it reached its highest point and came crashing down, skinning your knee. While I tried my best to comfort you, he took him, a man from the country we were living in at the time took my only son, your brother from us. I am so sorry, I know now, I have known for years that it was not your fault, but I spent the years I could have known a beautiful young woman blaming her for the life of my son." Haruka paused as she felt tears falling on her chest. "Do you want me to keep reading?"  
"Yes, please." Haruka cleared her throat and looked down the paper.  
"I am doing a poor job of excusing my actions and explaining myself, but after several months of searching our country forced my hand to move as to avoid an international incident. Again I cannot apologize enough, for blaming you for his disappearance. I can only blame myself, I have always blamed myself, and just allowed my anger to seep out and spill onto you. I hope you can forgive me. In my will I have left you everything I own and all the records I have on finding your brother. I hope you have better luck now that you are not bound by the rules of high society." Haruka paused as she finally realized the tone of the letter. "Michiru?"  
"I know Haruka, I read the newspaper this morning while you were asleep. The headline read: Former Ambassador Meets Tragic End; After the Loss of His Beloved Wife." Michiru felt Haruka put the letter down and play with her hair. "For him it was the best way out, he could avoid all the bad press, and save face, because no one is going to say anything bad about a retired politician who lost his wife and took his own life."  
"Michiru," Michiru pushed herself up and kissed Haruka on the lips to stop her from talking.  
"Hush now, it is okay." Haruka looked at her eyes wide open.  
"And a brother? I never knew." Michiru pulled back to see Haruka.  
"Neither did I, at least I don't remember him." Haruka nodded.  
"We will find him." Michiru smiled as Haruka leaned over and kissed her. "Whatever you need, let me know, I am here and now healthier than you are." Michiru laughed, it was true, she was still on several medications and Haruka was working towards health.  
"It explains a lot of my childhood, the pressure and the pain he must have felt all these years, helpless. Thank you Haruka, as long as you are here I know everything will be alright." Haruka moved to hold Michiru tight in her arms. "Promise me nothing will happen to our children." Haruka took a deep breath knowing that was a promise she could not keep.  
"I promise I will do everything in my power to protect our children." Michiru knew that Haruka meant every word of her promise, she snuggled closer and they fell asleep.

Haruka yawned as she heard the little boy's bellow with strength not squelched by his tiny body. Haruka stood up and picked up the little guy gentle rocking him in her arms as she left the room. Haruka walked slowly downstairs with her medicine bag. The little boy calmed himself in his mother's arms. Haruka walked into the kitchen to see who was moving about, she smiled as she saw the cook.  
"Good morning mistress, good morning!" He cried in his thick accent. "How are you feeling? What can I get you this morning? Oh is this the newest Tenoh? He is so tiny. Congratulations Haruka!" Haruka walked over to hug her friend, Tony had been working for her family since she was five. She spent several minutes allowing the cook to talk about all his meal plans while they were visiting and then showing her the freezer which was full of frozen meals so that all the girls would have to do once they left was defrost the food and then cook it. Haruka smiled as she noticed the little boy getting antsy again.  
"Tony, I need to go sit down, I just came back here to get some water."  
"Of course, of course, and breakfast will be ready in no time, what can I make you?"  
"I would love one of your waffles that fills the plate, please."  
"Right away!" He hurried off as Haruka picked up a water and headed to the breakfast table. She filled her pump and inserted the cannula, before testing her blood sugar and dialing in her reading. Then opening her water bottle walked out to sit on the couch where she could feed the little guy. She leaned her head back on the couch, where she felt the stitches and the tender spot that still throbbed. Haruka closed her eyes trying to find a little more rest as she had propped her arm up. She was trying hard to process the information from the night before when she heard someone walking down the stairs. Haruka opened one of her eyes to see where the blanket was she could throw over her shoulder, as much as she loved that her parents were in town she was really wishing to be alone with Michiru so she did not have to be so careful. Haruka's father rounded the corner holding his former wife's hand and laughing.  
"Good morning Haruka,"  
"Good morning, mother, father, did you two sleep alright last night?" Haruka's mother nodded. As she came to sit down across from her daughter. "Dad, I have a question for you." Her father nodded, "Did you know that Michiru's father was going to end his life?"  
"I did not know that he was that lost, however if we are being honest I did know that he was feeling lost. It is a hard thing to lose one's spouse and even harder to lose a child. He had lost everything and was going to be locked away for what he did to you." Haruka nodded.  
"Now I guess Michiru and I need to plan for their funerals and cleaning out their estate, he wrote Michiru a letter and left her everything."  
"I knew that as well, my lawyer is already working on Michiru's behalf to get all of his and now her affairs in order. I do not need my daughters to be stressing out on little details that can be handled privately. The funeral for both her parents will be on Friday, and it will be private." Haruka could feel tears forming in her eyes, she had never been this emotional and out of control before, she dried her eyes with her free hand.  
"Thank you father," The tall man smiled.  
"Yes, thank you so much, for everything you have done." Michiru gently touched Haruka's shoulder, she had entered the room without Haruka knowing. "Your kindness is so undeserved." Haruka's father held up his hand.  
"No, you have brought great happiness to our family. You are one of us now." Michiru smiled as Tony walked in and announced breakfast was ready. The others stood up and walked towards the dining room.  
"Are you okay?" Michiru asked Haruka who had not moved.  
"Yes, just finishing up." Michiru nodded and turned to enter the dining room. "I love you." Haruka whispered as Michiru turned around and flashed her grand smile.  
"And I love you." Haruka beamed at the beautiful woman.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: The Funeral

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Funeral

The sun was out shining bright, quiet the opposite weather for the days events. Michiru and Haruka both had dawned black dresses and along with Haruka's parents and Zephyrus they were sitting graveside. There was a reverend provided by the funeral parlor saying a few words and then Jeffery had stood up to say a few things. As the music played Michiru stood up with Haruka at her side to toss her two roses in on top of the lowering coffins. Michiru then turned to wait alongside the coffins so she could receive the few that had shown up for the small funeral. She bowed her head, and just like Haruka played her part, mourning the death of her parents. Haruka's parents were the last as her father picked up the carrier and led the women to the limo, where they departed from the graveyard. Michiru shrank into Haruka's arms as she allowed silent tears to fall. Haruka held her close as the car drove them to the airport.  
"Now you are sure you are going to be alright? You don't need anything?" Haruka shook her head.  
"You two have done enough already, thank you. Our fridge is full of food we will be eating for the next year, the babies have more clothes than they will ever wear and you have gone above anything we could have imagined." Michiru wiped her eyes as she sat up.  
"Yes, thank you I am sorry I have been a kill joy this week." Haruka's father who looked so much like Haruka with his defined jaw shook his head.  
"We are simply happy that we could be here for the two of you in your time of need. We will see you again in about four months?" Michiru stroked her belly and smiled.  
"Yes, we will look forward to it." Haruka moved to hold Michiru's hand.  
"Mom, Dad I just want you to know how great it has been to see you two together again." Haruka's mother smiled as she looked up into the green eyes of her ex-husband.  
"Haruka," Her father paused as he looked at the two young women. "I never knew how strong you were until all of this, but spending this week with the two of you has helped me to realize how proud I am of you. You both are so strong and very capable, we as your parents may have done everything wrong, I don't honestly know, but you have become a beautiful young woman that I could not be more proud of."  
"Thank you father," Haruka smiled even with the tears forming in her eyes. It was exactly what she needed to hear, her father reached over and squeezed hers and Michiru's hands.  
"We will see you soon, please call if you need anything?"  
"We will," Michiru muttered as the car pulled up to the airport and the driver got out to open the door. Haruka's father stepped out and then helped her mother out. As soon as there luggage was unloaded the girls said good bye before stepping back into the car. Haruka leaned her head and closed her eyes rubbing her face with both hands. Michiru could see the blonde was exhausted, the little guy was awake every three hours and Haruka, not wanting to trouble Michiru had been diligent. Zephyrus stirred in his carrier. Haruka looked up, her eyes told Michiru how tired she was, but her smile reassured Michiru that everything was going to be alright.

Michiru awoke leaping from the bed holding her stomach, Haruka who had just fallen asleep jerked awake to see what the commotion was. She was a little weary and slow to look around. Hearing Michiru in the bathroom she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door;  
"Michiru? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Michiru did not answer so Haruka turned the door knob and opened the door. Michiru was hovering over the toilet puking, her clothes were wet. "Awe, baby." Haruka went to the sink to get a cool clothe. Then slowly with gentleness she pulled Michiru's bottoms and underwear off, disappearing again to get new clothes for her. Michiru had managed to pull herself up and with Haruka's help climbed into the shower. She handed Haruka her top and Haruka threw it down the laundry shoot. After making sure Michiru was alright, Haruka walked out and took off all the sheets, then tossed them down the shoot as well before laying out new sheets. Haruka walked back in the bathroom and helped Michiru dry off and dress again. The two women crawled back into bed, Michiru resting her head on Haruka's chest. "What happened?" Michiru took a deep breath.  
"I was dreaming about my brother, I seem to be remembering him. I felt you crawl back into bed and then all of a sudden I am a blank. I think I had a minor seizure, when I woke up I had peed my pants and felt sick to my stomach." Haruka played gently with her hair and kissed the girl's forehead.  
"It will be okay, I am here to hold you." Michiru smiled as she felt safe in her lover's arms.

Rei held the little boy in her arms carefully smiling at how tiny he was and how full of life he was. Haruka was stretched out on the couch with her head resting on what was left of Michiru's lap. Usagi entered the room holding a tray of tea and followed by Makoto who had a tray of food. There had been a bit of a shouting match between Michiru and Makoto when the girls had turned up, but Michiru had finally conceded defeat. Usagi took a seat as Haruka moved to sit up and moved closer to Michiru. She rubbed her eyes as her world had temporarily become dizzy. She pulled her bag from the side table and ran her test, then punched it in to the pump along with the carb count Makoto had handed her. Makoto finally took her seat next to Rei as she finished passing out the plates. Rei gently handed Zephyrus to Makoto who smiled as the little guy cooed and nuzzled her.  
"You are looking well Haruka, tired, but it seems you have already started losing weight?" Rei asked as he spread some butter on her croissant.  
"You are to kind." Haruka laughed, "I feel huge still." Michiru smiled as she set her cup of tea and saucer on her belly.  
"You are huge? Let's talk about how big I am." Haruka smiled and bit her lip. Usagi looked around the room as Rei quickly stuffed her mouth full of food.  
"No one is going to fall for that set up Michiru, I tried it several times when I was carrying twins." Michiru stuck out her bottom lip and Haruka leaned over with her mouth full of food to kiss her. Makoto laughed as Michiru pulled away,  
"That is disgusting." Haruka smiled, her mouth still full of food. "Not as gross as you trying to kiss me with sick on your breath." Michiru gently moved her hand down Haruka's leg and pinched the inside of it. "Ouch, not nice." Michiru smiled as Haruka swallowed she leaned over and kissed her.  
"Haruka," Makoto interrupted the women gently. "Now that you not pregnant, what do you plan on doing now?"  
"I would like to go back to racing, but..." Haruka looked over at Michiru,  
"But if she thinks I am going to let her back into that death trap with three kids, she better think again." The girls laughed, Michiru had never cared much for racing, she understood Haruka's need for it, but really disliked the risk involved.  
"For now we are well off, so there is no rush, my main priority is taking care of Zeph and Michiru." Makoto nodded as she smiled looking at the little guy who started nuzzling a little more and getting himself worked up.  
"Haruka, I think he is looking for something I cannot provide any longer." Haruka laughed as she stood up to take Zeph from her, the little child instantly stopped his crying and started nuzzling into Haruka's chest. "He is certainly aggressive about what he wants." Haruka blushed as she grabbed the blanket and covered her shoulder, then moved her shirt and unsnapped her bra. She looked up at the others who were all watching.  
"Haruka, are you sure this is your first time as a mother?" Usagi laughed at the look on Haruka's face.  
"Fairly certain I would remember something like that." Haruka snickered as the door bell rang. Haruka raised her eyebrow at Michiru who moved to push herself up, but not before Rei could make it to her feet.  
"I'll get it, you just rest."  
"Sure, but who would it be? You all said Minako was out of town?" Usagi nodded as Rei left the room. Haruka moved her free hand to rest on the inside of Michiru's leg.  
"Rei will take care of it," Haruka heard the taunt in Makoto's voice and caught her smiling at Usagi. Haruka looked at the entrance as she heard Rei shut the door and there was some hushed whispering. Usagi turned around from where she was sitting as Rei turned the corner.  
"Well you two will never guess who was at the door." Rei smiled and Haruka grinned finally catching an idea of who might be just around the corner. Michiru was still looking curious as Setsuna stepped out from behind the corner.  
"Hello friends," Michiru let out a little scream as Haruka felt her leap from joy. Zephyrus started crying under the blanket and as Haruka moved to help Michiru up she looked down to see why. He quieted when she rearranged her arm, he apparently did not care for that loud noise. Michiru hugged Setsuna who returned the hug, but the surprise was not over.  
"Hi Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa!" The next scream was so loud Zephyrus matched the noise level as Haruka herself had jumped to her feet with excitement. She just barely caught the blanket that was sliding off her shoulder. Michiru had embraced Hotaru before Haruka could make it across the room. Haruka stuck her head under the blanket once more to calm Zeph down, he quieted once more as he started feeding and she bounced a little to calm the little guy. Haruka side hugged Setsuna who was smiling broadly at the tall blonde.  
"Congratulations, it is so good to see you here again." Haruka nodded as Setsuna picked up the outside of the blanket to take a peak at the small child. "He is beautiful!" Haruka blushed as Michiru finally pulled away from hugging Hotaru, Hotaru moved to gently hug the tall woman who she called papa.  
"So, where is my little brother? I want to meet him." Haruka smiled. "I know I heard him."  
"He is almost done, if he would stop getting interrupted."  
"That was him interrupted? Sounds a lot like someone else I know when she is interrupted from eating." Michiru snickered as Hotaru looked Haruka up and down.  
"Wow really? I have seen you for all of five minutes and you start picking on me? I just had a baby." Hotaru laughed as she walked with the three other women and took a seat. Setsuna took a seat next to Rei, Makoto moving over to make room. Hotaru positioned herself between Haruka and Michiru as she started chatting away.  
"I am so sorry I missed his birth, or the fact that you two moved back here. I only got word once I got back to school and Setsuna could call. What is his name? He came early, is he going to be alright? Michiru-mama I am so sorry to hear about your parents." Michiru nodded, hearing Hotaru's soft gentle spirit as she placed her hand on top of Michiru's. Haruka felt Zeph finish as moved to pull her bra back together and her shirt on. Usagi laughed again watching how fast and efficient Haruka was. Hotaru let out a gasp as she caught site of the little boy. Haruka moved him to her shoulder and started patting him on the back. Hotaru's eyes were transfixed upon the little boy. "He is beautiful, what is his name?"  
"Zephyrus Oberon Kaioh-Tenoh," Haruka heard the burp and moved him from her shoulder wiping his mouth. "Would you like to hold him?" Hotaru's face lit up as she nodded and Haruka gently handed the little guy over.  
"We can catch you up on our live later, tell us where have you been that we could not get in contact with you?" Michiru rubbed her hand on her belly as she watched her son play in her daughter's lap.  
"I have been in the rain forest delivering medical supplies to the villages. It's part of the pre-med program I started at the high school my father enrolled me in."  
"Wow, I am impressed, and you Setsuna? We expected to see you much sooner with the work Queen Serenity has been doing." Setsuna smiled as she moved her hand on Rei's leg, Rei resting her hand on Setsuna's.  
"I was working in Africa on some political issues. Rei emailed me the moment you two showed up, but I could not get away." Rei smiled as she looked up at the slightly taller woman sitting next to her. Zeph interrupted the pressing silence and Haruka had a question on the tip of her tongue. Hotaru tried to hush the little guy, but Michiru reached over and took the little guy to calm him. Michiru placed him on her lap as she heard the question that Haruka was dying to ask and Michiru had hoped would just go by the way side.  
"Did I miss something? Are you two together?" Rei blushed as Setsuna leaned over and kissed her.  
"We are, although how you could have known when I have been away all summer I don't know." Rei smiled at Haruka's look.  
"That is great, we are happy for the two of you." Michiru pulled the little boys arm down and tucked it into the blanket, then the other as she swaddled him. "Here, hold him now." Hotaru took the little guy back.  
"Hi, Zephyrus Oberon Kaioh-Tenoh, I am your big sister Hotaru Tomoe." Michiru and Haruka smiled looking at the two children between them. Usagi smiled as she picked up a camera and walked over to take the cutest picture. As Usagi took her seat Michiru's belly jumped startling Hotaru. "Oh wow, hi little one, no I haven't forgotten about you. Hotaru took her hand and rested it on her mama's belly, where the twins both kicked. "She is so strong." Michiru smiled.  
"Not just she, that was both of the girls." Hotaru's face, if at all possible enlightened with more joy.  
"Twins? Oh this is so cool!" Zeph cooed as he closed his eyes. Haruka made to stand up, but Setsuna jumped up first.  
"May I?" Haruka nodded as she handed Setsuna the tiny child. "He is so small, he is incredible, you two have done great work." Both of the women blushed at the compliment.  
"Well you know I think I did pretty well as well." Usagi interjected as Haruka leaned forward to butter another crossoant. Rei had of course opened her mouth to object to Usagi's statement.  
"What you should say Usagi is, 'I think I will do pretty good work as far as my part.'" Rei was taken off course by Haruka's comment and looked at Haruka, just as Michiru pushed herself up taking the crossant from Haruka's hand and heading out of the room. Haruka looked aggreivated as she reached for another crossant and started buttering it again. "I mean Queen Serenity and Usagi are the same person in the future and it was her in the futer that caused the past and the present, so her statement is not entirely false, just out of sequence with time." Hotaru laughed lightly as she reached for the crossant that was headed to her papa's mouth. "Will you two stop, I doubled the carb count and if I don't eat another one I am going to tank." Hotaru and the other girls laughed as Haruka reached for the last crossant.  
"I'm sorry Ruka-papa," Hotaru leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
"It's okay, I am already use to it, however I will need to turn Zeph and the girls to my side before Michiru can brain wash them. I may never get a bite to eat if she gets a hold of them." Makoto laughed.  
"So Zeph has suffered no ill effects from being born early? He is not diabetic?"  
"No ill effects, and diabtese is not genetic, but can be hereditary." Hotaru nodded.  
"RU!" the anguish could be heard filling the house. Haruka was up and dashing out the living room before anyone else could figure out where the voice had come from. Haruka threw the bathroom door open where she found Michiru laying on the floor.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Haruka moved to help Michiru sit up. Rei showed up right behind her.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I blacked out, when I came to I was on the floor. Do you think the babies are alright?" Michiru looked worried, he clothes were wet again.  
"Rei hand me a rag, let me get her cleaned up and if you will call Ami and see what we need to do?" Rei nodded as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Go back to the living room, no one else needs to come down here." Rei nodded,  
"I'll be right back." Haruak wiped Michiru's forehead gently as she moved to hold Michiru.  
"It will be okay, the twins will be fine, they have to be, you are only half way throught this pregnancy."  
"Don't rememind me." Michiru laughed, she took a deep breath.  
"Are you better?" Michiru nodded as she pushed herself up a little more. Rei came back down the hall on the phone with Ami.  
"How are you feeling? Are the babies still moving?" Michiru and Haruka both put there hands on Michiru's belly, where the immediately felt kicks reassuring them. "Yes Ami, the babies are moving and Michiru seems to be coming around. What do we need to do?" Haruka waited with baited breath. "Okay, yes I understand. Setsuna and I are here we won't leave until you get here. Okay, see you in a little bit." Rei hung up the phone and looked at the women. "Ami sid there is no need to rush to the hosptial, if the babies are moving she feels it will be okay, she is going to stop by when she gets off, take some blood samples, bring a heart rate monitor and adjust your meds. Until she gets here she want you to go up to the bedroom and rest, legs propped high." Michiru nodded as she was moving a little more. Haruka moved to get up and then bent over as if to pick up Michiru and take her upstairs. "Whoa there cowboy," Rei stepped into the bathroom and stopped Haruka placing her hand on her shoulder. "You can't pick her up, Ami said not to let you do that."  
"Why, I'm not pregnant anymore." Rei shook her head,  
"Did you listen to your discharge orders?"  
"Yes, no intercourse for four weeks, take lots of bathes and rest." Rei blinked, "The rest is written down, in the discharge folder, but that was the gist of it." Rei laughed at the tall blonde and Michiru giggled as well.  
"That is all you got from everything Ami told you? No sex for four weeks?"  
"Anytime sex comes into the conversation everything else goes right out the window." Michiru pushed herself up a little more.  
"First rule of discharge, no heavy lifting and reduce stair use. I will go get Setsuna and she will take Michiru up." Haruka acted like she was going to argue, but Rei shook her head. "Do you want your uterus to feel as if its going to fall out?" Haruka didn't say anything, "I mean more so than it already does?" Haruka shook her head as Michiru laughed really hard. "Then you are going to follow doctor's orders and accept help."  
"Yes ma'am," Haruka muttered as her head dropped. Rei left the hallway and returned followed by Setsuna.  
"I heard you got a chewing out." She smirked at Haruka. "Don't worry I was chewed out this morning because I left my bag in the hallway." Haruka laughed. "Are you ready Michiru? I promise to be gentle." Michiru nodded as Haruka moved to trade places with Haruka.  
"Take her up the back staircase, and into our bathroom."  
"You know, I am feeling better. I can probably just walk." Michiru suggested as Setsuna bent over and picked her up.  
"No can do, Ami told Rei that you are suppose to rest, therefore you will rest." Michiru smiled as she wrapped her arm around Setsuna, she caught sight of Haruka's look.  
"Alright Rei, thank you for your help. I'm going to help Michiru get clean up and we will come back down, who has Zeph? He is sleeping now right?"  
"Relax, I will take care of everything down here. Usagi is holding Zeph and yes he is asleep. Go up there and take care of her." Haruka nodded smiling.  
"Thank you Rei, I don't know what we would do without you."  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Haruka nodded.  
"I know you didn't mean it, no problem." Haruka moved to follow Setsuna up the stairs.  
"Haruka," Rei turned to look in Haruka's eyes. "It is not a good sign that she had a seizure." Haruka nodded, she knew full well that Michiru was not in good health.  
"I know." Rei nodded and released Haruka's arm so Haruka could moved up the stairs to take care of Michiru, while she returned to the company.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Rest

Chapter Twenty-Four: Rest

After cleaning up and reassuring everyone that Michiru and Haruka were both fine Rei carried Zephyrus up the stairs and laid him to rest in his carrier next to where Haruka and Michiru were sleeping. Hotaru and Setsuna were both downstairs cooking dinner. Rei stopped smiling at the beautiful couple, she felt such joy that the women were back and she had finally shared the news of her new love with them. Rei turned to head downstairs, just a the doorbell rang. Rei turned to see Haruka moving in the bed, just a Zeph started to cry. Haruka rubbed her head as she sat up and moved to pick up Zeph. Michiru rolled over groaning as Haruka held the little boy tight in her arms.  
"I'm going to change him, don't go anywhere." Michiru smiled as she watched Haruka walk towards the door. Reluctantly Michiru pushed herself into a sitting position and out of habit she rested her hand on her belly feeling the reassuring kick. A knock came at her door as she finished readjusting the covers.  
"Come in," Michiru said softly. Ami entered the room with her doctor's bag in one hand and her son's carrier in the other.  
"Hey pretty woman, I hear you are not feeling well." Michiru smiled, as Rei entered the room followed by Haruka who was doing the baby giggle and walk to calm Zeph down. Haruka took a seat on their bed as Rei moved to pick up Ami's son and hold him. He laughed gently as she shook her head and kissed the little boy. Rei took a seat next to Haruka on the bed as Ami slipped on the blood pressure cuff. "How are you feeling now?"  
"Like my head is going to explode." Haruka moved her free hand to squeeze Michiru's.  
"What about the swelling?" Michiru pulled the covers up to show her feet, her ankeles were huge. Ami moved to touch them and Michiru pulled away. "Bed rest, until I know that your medications are doing their job, you only need to get up to go to the bathroom or to shower, reduce the amount of times you climb the stairs, if you must go downstairs to eat, you can lay on the couch, with your feet propped up above your heart. This is serious business Michiru, you are already a high risk, this is just increasing it." Michiru nodded as Ami helped her to cover her feet. "Rei, would you or Setsuna mind going and getting her new perscriptions filled?"  
"Of course, we will help in any way we can." Haruka smiled.  
"I'm sorry Haruka, this is only going to add to your load."  
"Not to worry, we will make it work." Ami smiled seeing Michiru squeezing Haruka's hand. "What about the babies Ami?" Haruka asked worried.  
"I am almost there." Ami listened first to Michiru's heart and lungs, then she pulled out a small machine that she rolled over Michiru's belly. Michiru giggled. "Sorry, did that tickle?"  
"Yes, a little bit." All the women listened carefully to hear the heart beats. Michiru sighed in relief at the sound of both heart rates. "Thank the moon!" Haruka grinned widely as she kissed Michiru's hand and then her lips.  
"You really do understand me, that you have to get some rest."  
"I understand, truly I do understand." Michiru whispered quietly.  
"Don't worry Ami, I'll take better care of her than I did of myself." Ami smiled as she turned to look at Haruka.  
"You better, she is carrying two of your babies, she deserves double the care." Haruka laughed, "But in the meantime, how are you doing? You need to be careful about how much you do as well, you are still recovering."  
"She tried to pick Michiru up and carry her up the stairs today." Rei interjected before Haruka could say anything. Ami scouled,  
"Haruka, you cannot carry her, you need to minimize your use of stairs and slow down. You are not out of the clear yet, tell me how are you feeling." Haruka blushed as she looked at Rei and at Michiru. Rei smiled and moved to stand up.  
"Rei you don't have to leave." Haruka tried to grin. "Ami, my chest hurts like a raging fire, it is uncomfortable everytime I feed and my lady parts are very upset with me. When will I feel normal?" Rei and Ami both sniggered. "It's not funny, I really want to feel like myself again." Haruka felt tears in her eyes, she wasn't sure where the emotion was coming from, but she could not seem to control it. Ami and Rei both reached over to touch her leg where she was sitting.  
"Haruka, it is alright to feel this way, it hasn't even been a week since you gave birth, your body is trying to heal and heal it will, just give it some time." Haruka nodded feeling a lump in her throat.  
"Ruka, we only laughed because we have all been there. I have a six month old child, my body is still changing, with any luck back to normal." Michiru looked at Haruka as she leaned over. "Try your best not to stress over it, give yourself some time."  
"Thank Ami," Ami nodded as she stood up and started to put her things away.  
"Oh and Haruka, don't give up breast feeding. It is truly worth it, especially for your little premie, the pain is simply your milk coming in."  
"I'm not, the time together truly seems to be outweighing the pain." Ami nodded as Rei walked around to put her son in the carrier. "Thanks again Ami for coming by."

Rolling over Haruka moaned in pain, she could not find a comfortable position. Haruka tried rolling onto her belly, but that caused her chest to hurt, then she flipped to her back and that would hurt. She tried her side, but her hips were hurting. She flipped over again before she hear a low growl. Michiru moved slowly to turn to face Haruka, she smiled as she gently ran her hand up Haruka's leg and up the her side under her shirt. Haruka shuddered as she reached up and stopped Michiru's wondering hand.  
"I'm sorry I woke you up. How are you feeling?" Michiru moved to kiss Haruka softly on the lips.  
"I am feeling fine, I am not the one twisting and turning." Haruka grinned as she let go of Michiru's hand and moved to kiss her partner. "What's wrong?" Michiru moved to trace a pattern on Haruka smaller belly that was still sticking out.  
"I'm hot, I'm cold, my chest hurts, my back hurts, my lady parts are on fire. What isn't wrong?" Michiru moved as close to Haruka as she could. "And now I have woken up my pregnant wife complaining." Tears were forming in Haruka's eyes. "Why am I so emotional?" Michiru moved to kiss Haruka in order to stop her from talking.  
"It's okay, hush now, why don't you go take a bath. Zeph will not be awake for another hour." Haruka smiled,  
"Are you trying to throw me out of bed?" Michiru kissed her again.  
"No, not all because I am feeling pretty good right now." Michiru started kissing Haruka's next as she ran her hand up and down Haruka's body. Haruka moved to stop her and sit up in bed. "You are the one not allowed right now."  
"I believe this would fall under the heading of strenuous activity. Besides Zeph is in the room with us, don't you think you are a bit inappropriate?" Haruka pushed herself to her feet and shuffled toward the bathroom.  
"Ruka? Come back, I'm sorry." Haruka smiled as she walked back to Michiru's side of the bed. "I was only playing with you." Haruka bent over and kissed the beautiful woman.  
"I know, I'm just taking your advice, I'm going to take a cold shower, then a bath." Michiru giggled as Haruka started walking towards the bathroom, however Zephyrus started crying. Haruka turned around, but Michiru was moving her way over to Haruka's side of the bed.  
"I will take care of him, go ahead and take your shower, and your bath." Haruka smiled.  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to strain yourself." Michriu smiled as she pushed herself to her feet and bent over Zephyrus' bassinet. She gently picked him up and as Haruka heard the little guy stop crying she continued to the bathroom. Michiru looked at the tiny baby who was crying now, communicating in the only way he knew how that he had a need. She picked up his diapers, wipes and cream before she took a seat on the bed with him and slowly up wrapped him, singing to him.  
"Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are..." Her gentle voice seemed to sooth the little one who was now just watching her as she pulled open his onsie and then removed his diaper. "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky..." She quickly swaddled him once more and tossed the dirty diaper into the diaper genine. Michiru then moved the rocking chair towards the outside deck where she opened the doors and sat in the rocking chair outside looking up at the moonlite sky. "Zephyrus, look up, look into the kingdom you will one day live in." Michiru held the tiny baby close as she rocked gently back and forth. Zeph, even though he could not make out the shapes so far above looked around to find the friendly face of his mama. "You will be a prince when we reach the kingdom, a young prince with great strength who will defend his sisters." The little boy cooed as Michiru inhaled the fresh air. Michiru looked down on the tiny child who was smiling as he looked into her eyes, "Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, Pretty baby, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby." She continued rocking as she heard Haruka moving about in the bathroom. "Cares you know not, Therefore sleep, While over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, Pretty darling, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby." Michiru hummed the song over and over again as she saw the little guy resisting sleep. The wind changed direction, and Haruka's hand was on her shoulder,  
"I'm going to help the other scouts." Haruka moved to leave, but Michiru grabbed her arm. Haruka turned to look into the sea foam colored eyes of her partner.  
"Not this time, not in your condidtion." Haruka looked as if she was going to argue, but her phone rang from the bedside stand. She turned to answer the phone as Michiru's hand dropped from her wrist. There was a few minutes of silence as Haruka listened to whoever was on the other side of the phone. She hung up and sat it down before walking back out on the balcony and pulling up a chair.  
"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes," Mcihiru smiled, she understood Haruka had made the right choice. She joined in as the two sung in harmony. "Smiles await you when you rise."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Help

Chapter Twenty-Five: Help

Michiru sat in the rocking chair holding Zephyrus while Haruka sat quietly at the piano. She was playing with all her heart trying to feed Michiru's need for music and allow her to rest. Michiru knew it was wearing on Haruka to be taking care of her and Zephyrus, espcially since she herself had not healed. Haruka coughed into her elbow, missing the next notes of the music. She coughed a little harder before reaching around for her water that was sitting on the coffee table. Michiru could see her face was bright red from coughing and she sat up a little straighter, regretting it right away as Zeph bellowed his displeasure that the music had ended. Haruka moved to stand up, holding her hand up to let Michiru know she would be right back. She trotted off towards the bathroom as Michiru tried her best to sooth the little child. Michiru moved a little faster in the rocking chair trying to sooth the little guy. Haruka walked back into the room smiling, she was wearing a different pair of shorts and Michiru laughed lightly. Haruka stuck out her toungue as she walked over to pick up the crying boy to walk over to the couch where she dropped down.  
"Are you sick?" Michiru asked, Haruka shook her head.  
"Residual from my diabtese being out of whack for so long. Although wetting my pants I hope will stop soon." Michiru laughed as she watched Haruka lift her shirt so she could feed the crying boy. Haruka smiled as she looked up at Michiru who was watching her lovingly. "What are you thinking about?"  
"I can hardly wait to meet our girls." She stroked her belly looking down.  
"You better keep waiting, no more early surprises in this house." Michiru grinned.  
"I envy you Haruka." Michiru smiled as she pushed herself up from her chair and moved to sit next to Haruka on the couch. Haruka moved her free arm to wrap around Michiru's shoulders.  
"All to soon, you will be wishing for the old days, be patient and enjoy what we have right now." Michiru smiled, then moved to rest her head on Haruka's lap. Haruka ran her hands through Michiru's hair lovingly.  
"I finished the milk off last night, and the fridge is starting to look a little empty." Haruka nodded, she had noticed the empty frigde this morning when she went to make her breakfast.  
"I started a list this morning, I was thinking after I got Zephyrus down for a nap I would head to the grocery store." Michiru smiled deviously.  
"You mean I can't go?" Haruka shook her head, "Well then let me see the list, I might have something to add." Haruka moved her free arm to reach for a pad and pen, bust stopped before handing it to Michiru.  
"Is this going to be the list of a pregnant woman, do I need to go balance the budget again?" Michiru reached up and took the pen and paper from Haruka.  
"You mean we still have a budget, my parents left me everything." Haruka laughed.  
"We have a son, and you are expecting twins, yes there is a budget, a loose one, but a budget all the same. Not to mention no one knows when either of us will be able to work again." Michiru smiled, she knew Haruka was handling the finaces properly and that there was no one better to take care of her. Michiru started writing her list and was enjoying the silence that the house was sharing. Haruka jumped slightly as she heard the front door unlock and open.  
"Hello!" Haruka smiled as she moved to reposition herself and cover her shoulder.  
"We are in here Hotaru, come on in." Hotaru smiled as she rounded the corner of the room. Michiru turned her head to see the smiling little girl.  
"What are you doing here?" Michiru asked as she leaned up to see the child properly, before deciding that sitting up was a little to much.  
"Haruka-papa, gave Setsuna-mama a key and said we could come by any time we wanted." Haruka nodded her consent and motioned for Hotaru to enter the rest of the room. Hotaru dropped her bag and moved to hug Michiru who was still laying on the couch. Hotaru then sat at the edge of the couch next to Michiru. "Can I?" Hotaru asked excitedly.  
"Of course, but if you get them stirred up, you have to give me a foot rub." Hotaru laughed as she put her hand on her mother's belly. The twins both kicked hard, Michiru pushed her hand into her side. Hotaru moved to rest her small head on top of Michiru's belly and she felt the two little girls gently push against her belly. There was a few moments of silence as Haruka reached over and rustled Hotaru's hair, then placed her hand on Michiru's belly. The teenager smiled as she finally sat up, still resting her hand on Michiru's belly feeling the movements. "So you still haven't told us, what brings you here today, on a school night?" Hotaru smiled.  
"I didn't really get to see you this weekend, I miss you two, you have been gone for so long." Haruka frowned, she could hear the lostness in Hotaru's voice.  
"Oh honey, I am so sorry." Michiru reached up and gently stroked her cheek.  
"No," Haruka's voice sounded strained. "I am sorry, Hotaru, it is my fault that we had to leave you, and I have regretted it all these years. I hope you can forgive me for my stupidity and selfishness." Hotaru looked at Haruka, she had never known Haruka to talk like this, with this much emotion and conviction.  
"Papa, I never blamed you, either of you. These past five years have been wonderful, my father has been good to me. Rei and Setsuna have spoiled me with all there love, but it still hasn't stopped me from missing you. However, the past is the past, I am just so happy to see you both here and happy today." Haruka tried to smile, she knew she had wronged Hotaru just as much as she had wronged Michiru, but the young child she had left behind at the age of ten was now a bright young woman. "So what are we going to do today?" Hotaru looked at the two women beaming. Haruka felt Zeph finish his midday meal, she slipped her free hand under his head and her other arm back into her shirt before removing the blanket. Haruka then moved the little guy to her shoulder to burp him. Hotaru looked longingly at the tiny boy that was her brother. "Can I hold him again?" Haruka nodded as she heard the air escape.  
"Why don't you move to the rocking chair? Let's see if you can get him to fall asleep." Hotaru smiled as she did what she was told. Haruka gently walked over and handed Hotaru her tiny son. Michiru who had lost her pillow looked as if she was going to pout, but Haruka returned to take a seat. "My plan for the rest of the afternoon is to go grocery shopping." Hotaru laughed, she remembered how much Haruka hated grocery shopping, but something was very different about her now.  
"Are you excited about that?" Haruka shrugged as she ran her hands through Michiru's hair.  
"Does it matter? Michiru can't go anywhere, and there is no one else living here." Michiru and Hotaru both grinned. "Unless you know something I don't?" Haruka raised her eyebrow looking between the two when the doorbell rang. Haruka grinned, as she pushed herself up and left the room to answer the door. Rei, her son Raven and Setsuna were all standing at the door smiling. Setsuna was holding three bags, while Rei held one in each hand.  
"I'm sorry, the bed and breakfast is not curretnly open, you can try down the street." Haruka tried to keep a straight face as she pushed the door shut, but Rei caught it with her hand.  
"We are not looking for rest and relaxation, but we hear that some of our dear friends need some help. Now if you could point us to the spare bedrooms, we know this place is huge." Haruka grinned as she invited the women in.  
"So seriously, who invited you to stay here?" Michiru quietly peered around the corner of the living room hallway. Haruka raised her eyebrow again, "Really? You called them?" Michiru walked out stroking her stomach.  
"We can't do this alone Haruka, we need help, either your mother returns or Setsuna and Rei." Haruka smiled as the other two women stood back away from the tense moment.  
"Thank you girls so much, I don't think I could handle to much more of my mother." Haruka threw her arms around both of the women, who smiled hugging her tight. "Let me show you to your rooms. Haruka moved to take one of Setsuna's bags, but caught Rei's eye. "Just kidding," Setsuna laughed as she picked up her bags and made to follow Haruka.  
"We should hurry, there are groceries in the car."  
"Hotaru said she would meet us here, she can start unloading the groceries." Rei suggested as Raven climbed clumbsly behind them.

Once the two women were settled in and all the groceries were put away, all the women congergated in the kitchen while Rei and Setsuna set to work at making dinner. Haruka took a sip of water while she sat at the bar, Michiru was sitting at the breakfast table next to Hotaru who was showing her pictures of her summer. Haruka shook her head as she realized she was starting to feel a little weak. She reached for her blood draw kit, she pricked her finger and placed her blood on the strip, she did a double take at the number. Michiru, who had noticed Haruka testing looked at her curiously.  
"Is is high? I told you that midnight snack last night was a bad idea." Haruka shook her head.  
"No, 54 that is really low seeing as I ate just a few hours ago. Rei will you look up in that cabinet and behind the peanut butter Michiru has a twix hidden." Rei laughed as she saw Michiru's face flicker. She turned to pull down the twix bar and hand it to Haruka who was punching in her blood sugar and then her carb count.  
"Has it been high recently?" Rei asked, she still didn't fully understand Haruka's illness, just that Haruka had lived with it her entire life.  
"Not since Zephyrus was born, ever since I started breastfeeding it seems like I need less insulin, the problem being I can't seem to figure out the new ratio."  
"Well lower is better than higher right?" Hotaru asked.  
"Not if you have to live with Haruka." Michiru interjected, everyone laughed as Haruka stuck out her lip.  
"Low is not the worst thing ever, except it zaps my energy and as my loving wife who is such a giver has pointed out makes me cranky. However it is nice to feel normal." Haruka took a bite of the candy bar savoring the flavor.  
"Let's face it Haruka, none of us know what normal is." Haruka laughed.  
"Well tell me, since we are on that subject, what happened two nights ago? You called and told me not to come, but I never heard anything more about it." Hotaru looked up and exchanged a worried look with Setsuna, "Is there a new enemy?" Michiru was looking up as well, she could tell by the look on all the women's faces something was serious. "Damit!" Haruka banged her fist, "I am still a senshi."  
"We are not completely sure, you know how there is a fluke in the system every now and then. You two were not needed, we defeated the monster and there were no clues about who sent it or where it might have come from. We will just have to wait and see if another one emerges."  
"It's a good thing you didn't come, just protecting Ami was hard enough." Hotaru saw her papa's face change,  
"And what makes you think I cannot fight?" Haruka stood up defensively.  
"Because weather you admit it or not, you are not 100% and entertaining the idea of fighting in either of your conditions is ridiculous." Hotaru stood up to face the tall beautiful blonde who she loved dearly, she was ready for a fight because she cared for the two women who had raised her, however she barely got the words out when she noticed Setsuna and Rei moving towards the falling woman. Setsuna slid on the hardwood floor and caught Haruka just before she hit the floor. Michiru moved to stand up, but Setsuna held her hand up so as to calm her.  
"She is fine, she just fainted." Setsuna gently laid the tall woman down on the ground. "She probably stood up to quickly, that's all. Hotaru get me a rag and wet it." Hotaru did as she was told after making sure that Michiru had eased herself back into her chair. Rei walked around to bend over Haruka who was slowly coming around.  
"Hi cutie," Rei smiled as she brushed aside Haruka's sweaty hair and took the rag from Hotaru. Haruka nodded as she took a deep breath. "Do you know where you are?" Haruka nodded,  
"At home on the floor, Hotaru and I were fighting and I stood up to quickly." Haruka moved to push herself up on her elbows.  
"Take it easy," Rei and Setsun both placed there hands under her shoulders and heaved her up to a standing position, before Hotaru scooted a chair underneath Haruka so she could sit down.  
"Thanks," Haruka mumbled. "I guess you are right small fry, I am in no condition to be fighting." Hotaru grinned. "Will you get me some water?" Hotaru nodded and left the circle of concerned women. Haruka rubbed her head and turned to look at Michiru who was leaning forward looking concerned. "I'm okay sweetie." Michiru smiled and leaned back a little in her seat. Hotaru handed Haruka a glass of water which she took gratefully. After assuring themselves that Haruka was alright Hotaru returned to her seat next to Michiru and Setsuna returned to what she had been doing in the kitchen. Making sure no one was watching Rei leaned forward and whispered into Haruka's ear.  
"I saw you grab your heart before you collapsed. You need to talk to Ami, if the damage to your heart is that bad." Haruka's eyes opened wide, she had been trying to hide the ill effects she was suffering from allowing her diabetes run rampent for almost five years. Haruka took another sip of water, as Rei stood up and moved to hand Haruka the rest of her candy bar, while she returned to cooking dinner. Haruka turned and moved her chair closer to the table so she could prop her arm against it and set down her water glass. Michiru reached out across the table, Haruka's hand met her half-way to hold it.  
"You feeling alright baby?" Michiru wisphered.  
"I just stood up to fast, that's all." Michiru raised her eyebrow, "Especially with my blood sugar being low, I promise, I am fine." Michiru nodded smiling lovingly.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Honesty

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Honesty**

Michiru nuzzled Haruka's neck lovingly, the exhausted blonde opened her eyes as she heard the quiet whisper of her lover.  
"Your son is awake," Haruka moaned into her pillow, as she could now hear the tiny child talking over the monitor.  
"I carried him, I feed him and I birthed him, you can go get him." Michiru smiled.  
"I am happy to do that, but I will remember that line in three more months when the girls are here." Haruka jumped to her feet and left quickly, realizing she had no way of winning that battle. Michiru laughed, but it was short lived as she heard a heavy thunk over the baby monitor. She moved slowly to sit up and then slowly to push herself to her feet. She was swollen, her legs were aching as she walked towards the door. Michiru paused as she heard someone else enter the room, Rei was awake. Michiru waddled out the door and down the hallway. Rei was speaking softly to Haruka who was just sitting up on the floor.  
"What happened?" Michiru asked as she looked at the scene." Haruka rubbed her head, the little baby had started crying now. Michiru waddled around and picked him up, causing him to stop. Michiru moved to take a seat in the rocking chair as she felt herself weakening. Rei and Haruka were still chattering away quietly under their breaths, Haruka waving her hand signalling she was okay and moving to lean against the crib. The two women turned around and spotted Michiru, Haruka looked taken aback. "Yes, hello, I'm your wife and I am sitting right here holding our three children. Care to fill me in on what just happened?" Haruka bit her lip and Rei looked between the two females. She moved to take Zeph from Michiru and change his diaper as she heard Haruka start in on an explanation.  
"I fainted again, probably because I jumped up so fast to get in here." Michiru was not buying it.  
"That's a bunch of bull hockey! I've seen you pushing on your chest, your shortness of breath, what is going on Haruka?" Haruka melted under the eyes of Michiru's piercing stare. "Tell the truth Haruka or Rei will." Haruka looked at Rei who had momentairly looked at her, but was now not catching her eye.  
"I've been having problems with my heart for over two years, when I run regularly it is not a huge problem, but as soon as I gain weight and stop exercising I feel it. A side effect of my diabetes being out of my control for so long, and one of the reasons my pregnancy was so high risk." Michiru looked at her with her mouth wide open. "I didn't tell you, because I thought it was getting better." Haruka hung her head in shame. "I need to start exercising and losing this baby weight." Michiru shook her head, she had known that Haruka was sick and that her diabetes could be dangerous if it was not kept under control, but she had never imagined that Haruka would let it go this far. Rei finished diapering the one month old boy who was healthy and happy, growing fast. She then moved to hand him to Haruka who was still leaning against the wall.  
"I'll leave you two alone, call me if you need anything."  
"Not so fast!" Rei coward as she heard the tone in Michiru's voice, she turned trying to smile innocently. "That grin may work on Setsuna, but I'm not that easy." Rei gave a real grin. "You knew about this?" Rei nodded, "For how long?" Rei bit her lip."  
"About a month ago, when Hotaru was visiting was the first time I knew she was having trouble, but she mentioned it to me months ago, before Zephyrus was born. Back when we were painting the house." Michiru raised her eyebrow to look at Haruka.  
"I only told her about it, because I was afraid something might happen to me while I was pregnant and I wanted her to take care of you and the kids. I honestly did not tell her why." Michiru smiled gently.  
"Does Ami know?" Haruka shrugged,  
"She hasn't asked me about it, but I would assume it is in my medical file." Haruka hung her head as she pulled up her shirt so that Zephryus could feed. Rei took it as her cue to leave.  
"Haruka," Michiru said softly after a few moments of silence. "Please, trust me with what is going on. I spent five years living indepently, I can take care of myself." Haruka hung her head, Michiru meant it as an encouragement, but Haruka felt the sharp sting of her betrayal, she had always wanted to protect Michiru, but this conversation now reminded her more than ever that she had been the one to hurt her the most.  
"I'm sorry." Was all Haruka could say. Michiru pushed her way up out of the rocking chair and waddled over, where she slowly lowered herself down to sit on the floor next to Haruka. Michiru leaned over and kissed Haruka gently on the lips.  
"I love you." Haruka smiled tears still staining her cheeks.  
"I love you." Michiru moved to Haruka again and kissed her once more.

Haruka stretched out in the bed yawning, she turned over and looked at the clock, then at Michiru who was still sleeping. This was the first time since Zephyrus had been born that she had awoken on her own. Looking again at the clock she realized that she actually had half an hour before he would be hungry again. She slowly sat up before pushing herself to her feet and moving around the room to find her running shorts, and her sports bra. Haruka pulled both on and looked down, slowly her baby bump was disappering, but she was still slightly embaraced by her round stomach. Before she left she quickly kissed Michiru on the forehead and leave the room. Haruka made her way down the stairs and out the door where she took off down the drive way feeling her long legs stretch to lengthen her stride. She was the wind again, she was alive and the world was finally becoming her center. Haruka focused on her breathing, and started organizing her thoughts, thoughts that had been a jumble and not had the proper time to be processed. She made her way down the farmilar block and around the corner. Haruka smiled as the wind swept over her face, she was by no means as fast as she had been when she first found out she was pregnant, but she was not as slow as she had imagined she would be. Haruka raised her hand to her neck to feel her pulse, she counted the beats and could feel her heart skipping. Removing her fingers from her neck she continued on her run, looking down she realized she had already been gone longer than was wise. She rounded the last corner and gave it everything she had in a full out sprint. Stopping right outside the door she leaned against the door frame and took deep gasping breaths, she was centered and everything was once more right with the world. Once Haruka had caught her breath she started stretching out, unable to believe how stiff she was. The door opened as she bent over,  
"Haruka!" Setsuna jumped, causing Haruka to stand up quickly. She felt dizzy and leaned against the wall.  
"Why are you yelling at me?" Haruka said as she laid her head back.  
"Well I can't say I was expecting to see your skinny butt when I opened the door on my way to work. You scared me." Haruka was taking deep breaths trying to steady herself.  
"I scared you, you scared me, now my heart is beating twice as fast." Setsuna put her bag down and walked over to Haruka.  
"Are you arlight?" Setsuna moved to check Haruka's pulse rate. "There is definetly a fluttering, let's get you inside and sitting down. Haruka moved her arm over Setsuna's shoulder and allowed the tall green haired woman to guide her inside. "Rei! Sweetie!" Rei appeared at the top of the stairs and seeing Setsuna holding Haruka upright came down the stairs quickly. "It looks like she went for a run and when I stepped out for work I scared her, she just needs a little rest." Rei nodded as she helped Setsuna move Haruka to the couch.  
"I'm alright, better cover the couch with a towel first, Michiru hates when I sit on the furinture sweaty." Rei giggled and grabbed one of the towels from the pile of laundry sitting in the chair. Haruka dropped to the couch and leaned her head back,  
"What can we get for you?"  
"My sugar is probably low, if you will bring me some juice and my medicine bag." Rei nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.  
"Are you sure you are alright?" Setsuna asked concerned.  
"I'm fine, I just ran four miles, you gave me a small scare and I stood up to quickly. It's okay, go to work." Setsuna nodded and turned to leave. "See you later."  
"See you tonight, don't forget your doctor's appointments today."  
"I'm sure Rei won't let us." Rei reentered the room with Haruka's red meication bag. She handed it to her as the sound of a screaming child piereced the calm air.  
"If you are arlight, I need to go finish helping Michiru clean up and your son sounds hungry." Haruka nodded as she was concentrating on taking her blood sugar but hesitated as she stuck her finger.  
"Wait, what happened to Michiru? Is she alright?" Rei nodded,  
"She was throwing up when Zeph woke up, when I found her she had puked so much she wet her pants." Haruka moved to get up, "She is alright, finish taking your blood and have some juice, take it easy I will bring Zephryus down in a minute." Haruka nodded leaning back on the couch and squeezing her finger to draw blood. Rei left once she made sure Haruka was taking care of herself. Haruka finished checking her blood and then took a sip of her juice. She packed away her medications and moved to stand up slowly, walking upstairs she entered her bedroom where Rei was trying to bounce Zephryus quietly and Michiru was climbing into the shower. Haruka moved into the bathroom, relieving Rei.  
"Honey?" Haruka asked lovingly.  
"I'm fine, go take care of Zeph, I'll be out in a little bit." Haruka nodded and turned to leave. Rei handed Zeph to Haruka, he stopped crying immediately and nuzzled her chest. Haruka smiled as she one handedly pulled off her sports bra and bent over to pick up a dirty shirt, which she pulled on half way and made sure Zephryus was feeding. Rei laughed,  
"I'm sorry you had to take care of her, I should have been here." Rei shook her head.  
"It's not a problem, I'm glad you were able to get out and run. Do you want to stay here and help her out, or start breakfast?" Haruka smiled, the girls living with them was such a huge help.  
"I'll get her covered, I would really appreciate a big breakfast." Rei nodded and left to get her son from her bedroom and downstairs to get breakfast started. Haruka walked back into the bathroom feeding her son still. "Michiru?" Haruka spoke softly as she sat on the bathroom counter.  
"Did you have a good run Haruka?" Haruka smiled, Michiru sounded as if she was okay.  
"I did, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." Haruka could see her siloute washing her hair.  
"Don't worry about it sweetie, I am glad you could get up and go for a run this morning. You are a completely different person when you run." Haruka smiled cheerfully as she watched the woman. "What was Setsuna yelling about?" Haruka laughed,  
"She opened the door and my butt was up in the air, it apprently scared her which made my heart jump and made me a little dizzy, but I am okay right now."  
"Good, that doesn't seem so bad, you should probably head downstairs and get some food in you, if you haven't eaten yet I imagine your blood sugar is a little low."  
"I have a glass of orange juice up here, it will hold me over till Rei finishes making breakfast." Haruka was growing tired of talking about herself, "so what do you think Ami is going to say about the babies today? Maybe she will give you a little more freedom?"  
"I hope so, I miss just standing up. I never realized how much standing I do, playing violin and painting, I miss it." Haruka smiled, she to missed Michiru's music and was really hoping that Michiru would be showing some improvement in her condition. Michiru turned off the water and reached for her towel, Haruka handed it to her and she pulled back the curtain. Michiru was looking better, she was not as swollen as she had been in the past few weeks, although she was defentiley caring large. Haruka offered her a helping hand to assit her on the step out of the shower.  
"Have I told you lately that you are beautiful?" Michiru blushed as Haruka leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Michiru looked down at Haruka who was still holding Zeph under her shirt nursing.  
"You have gotten really talented in only a month's time." Haruka grinned.  
"Maybe so, but my arm is getting more and more tired." Michiru laughed as she left the bathroom to dress. A few minutes later the two women made their way downstairs to the kitchen where breakfast was being made. The little black haired boy was already sitting at the breakfast table eating his scrambled eggs and bacon. Haruka took a seat and started one handed trying to set up her pump, she had wanted to take a shower first, but that appeared as if it was not going to happen. Michiru reached over and took it from her, she smiled.  
"The girls are really active today." Michiru pushed hard against the top of her belly and through her shirt Haruka could see little movements. She reached over and placed her hand on Michiru's belly as Michiru continued setting up her pump. Rei walked over and set two plates down in front of the two women, then walked back to fetch her own plate. Rei smiled as she watched Haruka starting to shovel her breakfast in her mouth with one hand free. She stopped seeing Michiru was ready with her pump. Haruka slowly stood up and lifted her shirt.  
"Stick it right there," Michiru looked curiously at her, "Are you serious? I have been sticking myself for years, I just gave birth a month ago and now I am breast feeding and still you can't stick me?" Michiru bit her lip and shook her head then offered it to Haruka who only had one hand free.  
"Hand it here, I wouldn't mind sticking Haruka in the rear." Michiru laughed lightly before she handed it to Rei and Haruka walked around her chair to turn her back. She again pointed to the spot and felt Rei do as she was told inserting her cannula.  
"Thank you," Haruka smiled, Rei smiled as she handed Haruka the pump and Haruka sat down.  
"Alright so all five of you have doctors appointments today, correct?" Haruka nodded. "So once breakfast is over I will clean up, while you two pull together everything you need for a long day. My plan is to drop you off at the hospital's complex and then go to meet Usagi and Makoto, for a little while to discuss some up and coming plans." Haruka raised her eyebrow, something Michiru was still working on. "It does not concern you, I have a life outside of taking care of the two of you." Rei grinned.  
"And we apperciate it, a lot. This past month would have been impossible without you here Rei. Thank you." Michiru touched the beautiful black haired girls hand.  
"It has been my pleasure, you have no idea how happy the girls and I am that you two are back and in out lives." The women finished there meal talking about plans, Haruka stood up to take Zephryus and change him. Michiru smiled as she leaned over to speak to Rei.  
"Any leads on the files you found in my father's house? Any word where my brother might be?"  
"That's where I am going after I drop you two off at the doctor's. I have a few connections in the state department that I am using to find out more about what happened." Michiru smiled.  
"Thank you, and for now I want to keep it on the down low, if Haruka knows that I am trying she might fixate on it and forget about taking care of herself. She is already smoothering." Michiru sat up straight.  
"That's because you and her are as hard headed as they come, neither of you know how to rest." Michiru grinned as Rei stood up to clear their plates.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

The doctor's appointment had gone well, Ami was impressed by the healing progress that Haruka had made and her ability to resume her running routine. Haruka had lost almost thirty pounds since the birth of her son and Ami was warning her that any more than ten would put her at an unhealthy weight. The swelling in Michiru's legs was improving and Ami had agreed to allow her some time in the pool to get a little exercise in. She prescribed some heartburn medication and informed Michiru that she could do with putting on a little bit more weight. Ami's husband was pleased with the growth and size of Zephyrus, he had gained three pounds since his birth and grown an inch and a half since his early appearance into the world. Zephyrus was grumpy the rest of day following his shots and only allowed Michiru to hold him except during feeding time. Haruka laughed as Michiru held him gently,  
"He already knows who the comforter is." Rei grinned as she sat across from Michiru at the diner. Haruka returned from the bathroom smiling, behind her Usagi, Makoto and Minako were standing. They slid into the booth next to Rei who made her way around next to Michiru.  
"Hey girls, fancy seeing you here." Michiru smiled, she could tell by the look on Usagi's face she must be swollen more than Haruka had let on because Usagi was looking at her with pity.  
"How are you holding up?" Makoto asked as Haruka took her seat. "Those precious little girls are doing well?" Michiru smiled turning her gaze from Usgai's worried face.  
"They are doing well, Ami is pleased Little girl B is measuring a little bit smaller than Little girl A, but Ami sounds hopeful." Makoto nodded.  
"The boys were that way, one was always bigger than the other. Now it is reversed, Zeus is bigger and Kallisto is taller." Michiru smiled, Makoto was great at offering insight and assistance to her, far more than any of the others. Makoto blushed as the others looked at her.  
"What are you three smiling about?" Haruka asked as she had once more pulled out her blood kit.  
"Well Makoto appears to have been hiding something from all of us the past few months." Usagi was grinning as Makoto's eyes dropped.  
"Do you mind if I join this little party?" Ami stood at the round table holding the baby carrier. A waitress was bustling over with the sling to put the carrier in. The girls scrunched together a little bit more and as Ami settled in attention turned to Makoto.  
"Well it's nothing huge, but my husband and I are expecting a baby in about six months." She smiled as Michiru let out a squeak of excitement.  
"What great news! That is so exciting, congratulations!" Makoto blushed as Minako and Rei who were sitting on either side of her threw their arms around her. Michiru felt the girls kick in excitement and jumped. Haruka noticed and smiled, moving her arm to feel Michiru's belly.  
"May I?" Usagi asked noticing the two older women growing quiet. Michiru nodded, "Wow, they are excited for you as well Makoto." Makoto smiled as she watched Michiru's belly jump. After one particularly hard kick Zephyrus started to cry, Michiru shook him a little to sooth him, she cooed sweet words as he settled down. The girls laughed,  
"Already some sibling rivalry?" Usagi chuckled. Michiru reached for her glass of water as Haruka leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.  
"I hope not." Michiru smiled as she kissed Haruka on the forehead. "You feel a little warm?" Haruka smiled as Michiru lowered her voice, "Are you feeling alright?" Haruka nodded,  
"Just starving, how is our little guy?" Michiru looked down at the little boy who was nuzzling her.  
"I think someone else is hungry as well." Makoto laughed as Haruka moved to take the little boy from Michiru. Michiru joined in on the laughter as she caught site of a woman sitting opposite of them watching Haruka unbutton her blouse and cover herself as she fed the little boy.  
"You are such a boob boy." Haruka whispered as all the girls caught onto the indignation of the woman and the man who she was eating with. Haruka looked up and around. "What are you laughing about?"  
"The people over there, I guess they, like so many assumed you were a man." Haruka looked over to see the faces of the couple. She smiled and gave a little wave before turning her attention back to the others.  
"Seriously, even after having a child and now breastfeeding people still assume you are a man, what is it about you?" Minako asked, Haruka shrugged.  
"My short hair, and my rugged good looks?" The others all laughed as Michiru moved to kiss her on her cheek. Michiru jumped as she felt a pain in her side, the girls all looked at her as she pushed hard on her side. She concentrated hard, breathing through the pain.  
"Are you alright?" Rei asked concerned. Michiru took another deep breath and nodded.  
"Just a little pain, it was nothing, I probably just moved wrong."  
"Ligament pain?" Haruka offered as she still looked concerned.  
"Probably, I am getting bigger." Haruka kissed her again and leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
"You still look beautiful to me." Michiru blushed as the waitress walked over to take their orders. "Finally!" Haruka groaned as she ordered.

Haruka walked back and forth across the room giggling her arms and bouncing on her toes. Zephyrus was screaming at the top of his lungs and Haruka could not seem to quite him. As she turned towards the door she saw Rei holding her son who was laying silently on her shoulder crying. Haruka mouthed her apology quietly, but Rei shook her head.  
"Raven is running a fever, have you checked Zephyrus?" Haruka shook her head. Rei smiled, "I would give it a try, he did have his shots yesterday so there is a chance he is feeling feverish." Haruka nodded, then blushed as she looked at Rei.  
"How do I check it?" Haruka looked exhausted, and overwhelmed as Rei laughed. She turned as Setsuna came up behind her. Rei whispered to Setsuna something and then to Raven. Raven willingly climbed into Setsuna's arms and she took him heading downstairs.  
"Where did you put your thermometer?" Haruka looked like a deer in the headlights as she shrugged. "I'll be right back." Haruka walked quickly to the door as Rei disappeared.  
"Please don't wake Michiru, I just got her to go to sleep. I don't want her to know how inept I am at this." Rei looked at her with compassion, Haruka was so far out of her element and yet she was trying far harder than Rei could have ever imagined. "Please, we have two more on the way, I want Michiru to know that I am reliable and I can manage this family and provide." Tears were coming down Haruka's cheeks, Rei smiled softly.  
"Haruka, you do a lot, but you are in a relationship, there is give and take. Michiru will not think any less of you because you wake her up to help you when your child is sick." Haruka looked hopeless and tired, she nodded at Rei and Rei turned around, but she did not have to wake Michiru, as she was stepping out the bedroom door smiling.  
"How long has he been awake?" Michiru smiled as she walked over kissing Haruka gently on the cheek, and then looking down at the small child.  
"What time is it?" Haruka asked.  
"Two in the morning," Michiru kissed Haruka again.  
"Two in a half hours then, we were going to take his temperature, but I'm not sure where the thermometer is." Haruka grew quieter as Michiru held up the thermometer.  
"I heard the conversation, and I think you are doing an awesome job as a mom. Why don't you come with me and I will show you how to take his temperature, then the next time you can do it on your own." Haruka smiled. "Rei thank you for your help, I think we will meet you downstairs in a little bit. Haruka here might need a peanut butter sandwich tonight." Rei nodded,  
"Sounds like an awesome idea, I'll get right on it." Rei left down the back stair case and Michiru gently lead Haruka back into the nursery. Only twenty minutes later did Michiru, Haruka and Zeph join Setsuna, Rei and Raven downstairs. Raven was laying on Rei's chest slowly drifting off to sleep. Setsuna holding Rei as close to her as possible while the television played some old cartoons. Rei pointed to the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and glass of milk on the coffee table. Haruka smiled;  
"Thank you," Haruka moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch while Michiru sat next to her holding Zeph.  
"He is running a small fever, we gave him some child's tylenol." Rei nodded,  
"It's probably from the shots he got." Setsuna offered as Haruka pricked her finger and waited for her reading. She showed it to Michiru as it was fairly low, she closed up her bag and pulled the sandwich towards her. Michiru leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder as she held the little boy tightly. Haruka finished her sandwich in a few minutes, then drained the glass of milk.  
"Thank you Rei, I needed that." Rei nodded.  
"Uh, Haruka," Rei pointed down at Haruka's shirt where it was growing wetter.  
"Crap, what's happened?" Rei laughed lightly.  
"You don't know?" Haruka shook her head as she reached for a napkin.  
"You are leaking sweetie, are you late feeding Zeph?" Haruka shook her head, and looked down at her watch.  
"No, I fed him two hours ago." Haruka was dabbing at her shirt.  
"Why don't you go get the pump Haruka, if you are leaking it could mean engorgement." Haruka nodded and stood up, but turned to look at her wife. "The pump is in the closet, top shelf, still in the box." Haruka smiled as she left to get the pump and then returned downstairs. Haruka opened the box and looked at all the parts, then set it down, before turning to Michiru.  
"What the hell am I suppose to do with that contraption?" Michiru smiled as she handed Zeph to Haruka, then leaned forward to open the box. She had it set up and ready within minutes.  
"Attach this to your boob." Michiru handed Haruka one end.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do you want your breast to continue hurting or do you want some relief?" Haruka did as she was told, and Michiru curled up once more next to her holding the now sleeping Zephyrus.

Rei sat down at the table next to Haruka who was counting her pills. She looked seriously at Haruka who stopped what she was doing to smile at Rei and answer the question on the tip of Rei's tongue. Rei took a deep breath,  
"How is your heart doing? Have you told Ami about it yet?" Haruka smiled.  
"My heart is doing fine, I have not fainted anymore, especially since I started running again. There is nothing Ami can do for me, the damage to my heart is done, there is no reversing it. Why will you not drop this?" Rei frowned as she looked down.  
"For the last six years I watched Michiru fight her broken heart, now she has you because you finally came around to what was destined. I just worry that if she loses you, she will not survive another broken heart." Haruka bowed her head.  
"Rei, I really am taking care of myself now, I am not going anywhere. I have a beautiful son, two daughters on there way and a wife I have longed for since the moment I laid eyes on her. I screwed up once, I will not let that happen again." Rei nodded, but she was still looking seriously concerned. "Is there something else?" Haruka asked curiously as Rei took a deep breath.  
"I had a dream a few nights ago, the twins are going to be coming soon, it will be a struggle for the next few weeks and then the months following their birth." Haruka looked up at Rei, her face shocked.  
"I have been feeling it from Michiru, she knows something is wrong and is trying to protect me." Rei smiled,  
"She care about you, and you have been under a lot of stress recently." Haruka rubbed her forehead with her palm. "Being a mom and a wife is hard, you both will get past this a it will get easier." She touched Haruka's hand gently. Haruka looked up and smiled.  
"We could not have made it the last two months without you. But let me change the subject, how far have we made it in finding Michiru's long lost twin?" Rei grinned.  
"My contact says he has a man in custody that fits the description Michiru's father presented to the police, but he has been in prison for several years. He is going to question the man in a few days and see if he can link the man to an organized crime ring that would have taken a child." Haruka smiled. "It is still a long shot, but it is something." Haruka nodded.  
"We will keep looking as long as we need to, thank you for your help." Rei nodded and stood up as she heard the bell the women had left with Michiru ring. Haruka made to stand up, but Rei held up her hand.  
"I'll help her, you finish what you need to do. I want to sort through you estates and affairs later this afternoon, I heard from the realtor they may have a buyer on the Kaioh estate."  
"Sounds good, listen, be easy on her she has been having some major braxton hicks contractions, we were up half the night."  
"Don't worry she is in good hands." Rei left to check on Michiru while Haruka finished what she was working on.

The women pulled up to the Kaioh Estate, it was dwarfed only by 1000 square feet in comparison to the Tenoh Estate. Michiru took a deep breath as she looked the home where she had struggled under her father's oppression for years.  
"Are you sure you want to go in?" Haruka asked cautiously as she reached to touch Michiru's hand. Michiru nodded as she moved to exit the car. "Ami said you need to take it easy, she is worried about you having all these contraction pains." Haruka stood up from her side of the car and opened the back seat where she unsnapped the carseat and shut the door once more.  
"Will you relax, you had plenty of contractions before you actually went into labor." Haruka rolled her eyes as she came around the car to offer Michiru her arm and walk her up the stairs leading to the house.  
"If you will remember our son was born eight weeks early giving us the scare of a lifetime, the girls need to bake longer." Michiru smiled, the longer she was pregnant the more protective Haruka acted.  
"I will be fine, my test results are improving, besides we need to do this before we can sign papers selling the house." Haruka took a deep breath as she continued walking beside Michiru and into the house.

Teaser: "HARUKA! I DON'T THINK THESE ARE FALSE LABOR PAINS!" Coming soon!


	28. Chapter 28: REST!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Coming Soon**

Haruka jumped from where she had been sleeping peacefully next to her wife. Michiru was jerking in her sleep, and had kicked Haruka hard in the thigh. Haruka spun around to see why Michiru had kicked her and realized that she was seizing. Haruka grabbed her wife and pulled her to the side away from the edge of the bedside table. Haruka yelled for Setsuna, who came rushing in rubbing her eyes.  
"What's going on?" Rei asked as she pushed her way through the door.  
"She is having a seizure, what do I do?" Rei moved to help Haruka hold Michiru on her side. The seizure stopped and they allowed Michiru to roll back on her back. "I'm calling Ami." Rei nodded as she left to get a cool cloth, Michiru was covered in sweat, her skin clammy and cool to the touch. Ami picked up the phone, somewhat short tempered and Haruka could hear her son fussing in the background. "Ami, I just woke up to Michiru having a seizure, should I take her to the hospital?"  
"No, I won't be there to meet you. How is she doing right now?" Michiru started stirring as Rei wiped her forehead.  
"She is still out of it, but seems to be breathing alright and her pulse is slowing."  
"Go ahead and record everything that happened, the time of the seizure, the length, what happened with her body and I will have an appointment made for you first thing in the morning. I just don't think dragging Michiru out in the middle of the night is going to benefit her. Also, take her blood pressure over the next few hours and bring it in." Haruka listened carefully wrote quickly on the pad Setsuna had handed her. Michiru opened her eyes slowly, she looked a little scared.  
"Rei, she is going to be sick." Haruka warned knowing all to well the look Michiru was wearing on her face. Michiru leaned over the side of the bed, just as Rei got the trashcan under her. "Alright Ami, we will see you at eight in the morning, thank you." Haruka hung up and quickly jotted down the answers to Ami's questions. She gently rubbed Michiru's back as Michiru rolled back on her back.  
"What the hell happened?"  
"You had a seizure, Rei, Ami wants us to monitor Michiru's blood pressure over the next couple of hours, could you go get the cuff from downstairs?"  
"I'll get it." Setsuna volunteered as she was looking a little ill.  
"Thank you," she paused as she started feeling a little dizzy. "Could you also bring my red bag?" Setsuna nodded and left the room, while Rei stood up to dispose of the trash can. Haruka knew she needed to lay down so she softly pulled Michiru towards her to hold her. Michiru sobbed into her shoulder as Haruka inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. "Shh... I have you now, everything is going to be alright." Haruka kissed her softly on the forehead trying to calm her before the others returned to the room.

Haruka stood nervously next to Michiru who was laying on the table waiting to hear what Ami had to say. She was pushing on her chest and tucking her arms around her breast. Michiru could see the signs that Haruka must be near feeding time, and she was filling some discomfort. A knock came at the door and Ami entered the room, she looked exhausted as she looked down at the papers in her hand. Ami bit her lip as she continued to look at her papers, while reaching for her stool. She took a deep breath and looked up at the two waiting women.  
"It's not good news." Haruka swallowed and squeezed Michiru's hand. "It is eclampsia, and your blood pressure is not showing the improvement it was last week. I want you on strict bed rest, however I think even then the babies are coming sooner than we planned. Have you thought about how you would like to give birth?" Michiru looked shocked, she really wanted to cry, but knew for Haruka's sake she had to keep it together. Haruka moved her arms again playing with her bra, before returning to hold Michiru's hand while leaving her other tight across her chest.  
"No, I haven't, what should I be thinking about?" Michiru asked and thankfully her voice was steady.  
"With twins we usually recommend a cesarian section, although Makoto decided she was going to go perfectly natural, she is a real trooper." Michiru thought about it for a few minutes, but then looked at Ami seriously.  
"Do I have to decided now?" Ami shook her head,  
"No I just wanted to make sure you were thinking about it, because if something happens and you take a turn for the worse you need to know that a emergency cesarian section is not out of the question." Michiru nodded as Haruka squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
"Ami," Haruka asked cautiously, "Are there any meds that might help? Does she need to change any medication?" Ami looked at her chart,  
"There is one other medication we can try, but with Michiru's medical history I am afraid it will cause her stomach problems and make her sick more often than not. I would rather stay our course and she just rest." Haruka nodded.  
"What about anti-seizure medications?" Ami looked concerned, she then looked at Michiru and then back at Haruka. "What are you not telling me? I was on anti-seizure medication and the baby was fine, is she at higher risk."  
"Haruka, I am already on anti-seizure medications. I have been on them since right before I left my father's house." Haruka wrinkled her eyebrow looking curiously. "He hit me so hard I fell down the stairs, it effected the part of my brain that controls nervous system, because of this I have seizures and I truly don't have a memory of the weeks surrounding your leaving me."  
"What? How did I not know this?" Haruka was getting flustered and worked up. Michiru moved to sit up and kissed Haruka softly.  
"Hush now, it is over and done with, no sense in getting yourself worked up." Haruka looked furious, she was still worked up. "Ru, settle down, why don't you check in with Rei and Zeph." Haruka took a deep breath to calm herself.  
"So this is why you can forgive me?" Michiru shook her head, she didn't really want to have this conversation with Haruka, not in the doctor's office and not in front of Ami.  
"No Ruka, I can still feel the pain, but I can forgive you because I love you and I have always loved you. It will be alright, just go check on Zeph." Haruka looked down at Michiru and could tell everything was okay and as she suddenly became aware of the growing wet spot on her shirt she knew why Michiru was trying to get her to settle down. Haruka bent over and kissed Michiru,  
"I'll be right back." Haruka moved around the table and started walking out the door, "Damn, I really love this shirt, I hope there is another one in the diaper bag." Ami turned to look at Michiru.  
"Michiru this is serious, you have already started dilating and both babies are showing signs that they are preparing for birth, the longer we can keep them in the better chance they have of being healthy and making it in the outside world. I am worried about your health as well, you cannot make it living with your blood this high. What is really stressing you out?"  
"I'll try to get some more rest Ami, a lot has happened the last six months, it is just simply change." Ami nodded, she understood that a lot had been happening with the two women since something or someone set into motion their destinies once again intertwining. Michiru touched Ami's hand gently, "What is coming will come and we will meet it when it does." Ami smiled and nodded reassuringly.

The wind changed direction as Haruka stood on the balcony she was trying to gain some focus, having discovered Michiru was hiding something from her was scary. Haruka rubbed her head in her hands 'What have I done to her? Is she better off without me? I don't deserve her.' A hand touched her on the shoulder, Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto were standing ready behind her.  
"We are going to need your help this time, are you ready?" Haruka nodded and felt the wind blow across her face as she transformed. Pluto and Mars were off, but Uranus turned around and moved back to the bedroom where she bent over and kissed the sleeping Michiru, before turning and joining the others.  
Uranus flew across the abandoned parking lot, she had accomplished her goal in protecting the Princess, however it was not without injury. She pushed herself to her feet holding her arm which seemed to be dislocated. Mars rushed in to attack the monster while Pluto geared up for her attack, Mars jumped back in order to avoid a strike, while Uranus pulled herself together and fired her attack alongside of Pluto's. The monster twisted and turned, while Sailor Moon finished him off with the final blow. Haruka went down to one knee as she saw the threat was no more. Pluto walked over to her as Mars made sure the Princess was alright.  
"Are you okay?" The world was going fuzzy and she felt sick. She collapsed in Setsuna's arms as Haruka.

***Vision***

Haruka found herself in a room that was painted red. She could hear the voices of the others in the distance, but could not call back to them. She felt trapped, her heart was hurting and she wanted to cry out but she was silent. Then a much deeper pain crossed through her, her entire body shuddered, Michiru was in danger, she was hurting. Haruka took off running towards Michiru who was crying out as she held three tiny children. Haruka came to a full stop as she looked straight into the face of her son now four years old.  
"Trouble on your head, betraying love had a price." Haruka was jerked awake by the pain in her shoulder.

***Vision***

They brought Haruka into the room, rushing, Michiru awoke, shifting to her side of the bed. She grabbed her belly as she felt the twins both jump and could hear Zephyrus crying in the other room. Ami was rushing in behind Rei and Setsuna so Michiru carefully excused herself to pick up Zeph. Ami examined Haruka top to bottom, she moved Haruka's shoulder around trying to relocate it. Haruka gasped as she woke up feeling Ami pulling on her arm.  
"Son of a gun!" Ami smiled as she felt Haruka's shoulder reconnect. Michiru reentered the room holding Zephyrus who was crying at the top of his lungs. Haruka rubbed her eyes with her uninjured arm while Ami gently moved her arm to a position where she could better stabilize her shoulder.  
"Welcome back, what happened?" Ami looked concerned, there was no sign of head trauma or anything else that could have caused Haruka to pass out cold.  
"My chest hurt and I just remember collapsing, I must have taken a blow harder than I thought." Rei nodded as Haruka moved to sit up and take Zeph with her free arm. "Hey baby, I'm sorry I must have scared you." Michiru shook her head as she helped Haruka prop her arm up against a pillow. Haruka felt sweaty as Rei left to get a cool cloth.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Michiru asked as Haruka lifted her shirt and reached for her bra.  
"I'll be fine, you know how battles go. Don't worry about me." Rei reentered the room and Ami finished bandaging Haruka's arm.  
"I want you to rest that shoulder. I can't even believe you came to the battle today, you really should have stayed here."  
"I'm afraid that is our fault Ami." Rei wiped Haruka's brow, but Michiru reached over to stop her. Rei smiled as she handed over the rag and backed away. "With Makoto out of the picture I figured we could use her, and I was right, without Uranus Sailor Moon might not have made it." Setsuna nodded in agreement.  
"Very well, I guess you are right." Ami backed away. "I can't find any signs of a concussion, I think you will be just fine. Both of you take it easy the next few days, why I have to keep saying this I'm not sure, but it's time you listen to me." Haruka and Michiru both nodded, as Ami turned on Rei and Setsuna. "You two are here to take care of them, to make sure they get rest and help them settle in. Do not let them over do it, I mean it, even if you have to strap them both to the bed, they need rest!" Rei and Setsuna nodded as Ami turned to pack up her things. "Good night you four!"  
"Good night," Setsuna returned the farewell.  
"Thank you for coming." Michiru said politely.  
"Thank you," Haruka muttered.  
"Good night, Ami." Rei waved as the four who had been told off stood in the room together quietly. Ami showed herself out and after a few minutes Rei and Setsuna left Michiru and Haruka alone for the night.


End file.
